My Hero All for One
by Yuu1aTogash1
Summary: All Might's power is good, All for One's is better. What if someone that is quirkless got All for One's ability?
1. Part 1: The Two Quirkless Kids

"Get out of my way you damned nerd!" The puffy blonde haired boy shouted while he pushed his peer to the ground. The one being pushed down, a green haired eyed boy with freckles, one a bully and one a victim yet both of them aspired for the same thing. The victim, Izuku Midoriya, fell to the ground of the school hallway. Since they were in school, they both had on grey uniforms fit with a red tie. Everyone else had already gone to their individual classes, but these two stayed in the hall.

"Ka-chan! Please, don't hurt me!" Izuku begged with this apparent bully, Katsuki Bakugo, while he smiled down at him and pounded his two fists together.

"Shut the hell up you damned nerd!" Katsuki shouted down to izuku while he swung his left leg back, then forward, right at izuku's chest.

The force of the impact took all of the wind out from izuku's lungs, causing him to use both his hands to clench his chest then fall over to his side. "You're lucky I'm really just going to class, deku." Katsuki told izuku while he stepped over the poor, quirkless green haired boy to enter his class behind the boy.

\--

The class was just as rowdy as ever, everyone shouting across the room to each other meanwhile the teacher tried to teach class, in vein. But one of the students didn't speak, nor pay attention to the teacher, and that student sat near the front and to the right from the teacher's desk. This student seemed bland compared to all the other students, comparing their quirks to one another and conversating at a loud volume. This student was a dark blue haired boy, his hair was so dark it seemed to be black when simply glancing at it. His eyes lowered and narrowed with boredom, meanwhile he kept tapping his four fingers on his desk in a pattern. He let out a sigh, "i wish there was something to actually do today, maybe i should skip.." The student was called, Kokei Kyōryokuna. Kokei turned around to the back of the classroom, where the backdoor was. The reason for this was since the entire ckass went quiet for one moment, and the loud sound of that door opening was the only thing audible. The person that walked through that door slowly, hands in pockets, was the student called Katsuki Bakugo. Two of his goonies ran up to him, "look who's here, the strongest man in the school!"

Katsuki glanced at the two of them, "shut the hell up."

"S-sorry Bakugo..." they both took a step back from Katsuki, the look he gave them was something that gave off a murderous aura.

Katsuki surveyed the area of all the people in the room, going from person to person but stopping when he spotted kokei looking back at him. Katsuki started grinning hysterically while he started quickly walking to him. While Katsuki walked to kokei, he was messing with multiple people, knocking over someones books, 'accidentally' shoving his shoulder into someone and all the sorts.

"Look who's here," katsuki told his friends while he stood to the left of kokei and his friends stood behind him. "The only other quirkless freak in the school." Katsuki slammed his left fist onto kokei's table, next to his hand that continued to tap.

Kokei looked up at katsuki, "what do you want now?" Kokei asked softly, Katsuki started giggling at that comment.

"Heh, the nerd knows what to do, huh?" Katsuki looked over at his friends and they were also laughing, mainly because katuski was too. Katsuki moved his hand on the desk over to kokei's hand and placing his on kokei's. "I'm gonna burn you." Katsuki told kokei while he actived his quirk, explosion, on kokei's hand.

At first kokei felt nothing, no pain in his hand, but soon he started to feel it and he felt the pain badly. Kokei gritted his teeth together and endured the pain for another 2 seconds before pulling his hand out from under katsuki's. "Arg!" Kokei shouted out in pain, holding his right hand in his left hand.

"Aww, what happened? I thought you wanted this." Katuski teased kokei while he rubbed kokei's hair. "You little weakling." Katuski used his other hand to pick up a book from the desk next to kokei's and using that book to attack kokei. Katsuki threw the book at kokei's face, it was a direct hit since katsuki's other hand kept kokei's face there where he was aiming for.

The three of the bullies then started hysterically laughing at the sight of kokei's face replaced with a book for a few seconds. "You look soo much better!" Katsuki told kokei between his breaths from laughing.

Kokei pulled the book off from his face and stood up next to katsuki. Kokei was mad, very mad at katsuki though he had no idea how to get back at him, it was true, he was quirkless. "Screw you bakugo, you're really just a punk going against the weak."

Katsuki's laugh immediately stopped, and his face got serious. "I am huh? No, I'm not. I go agaisnt the weak so that they remember what they are, weak. If i wanted, i could destroy any strong person! I'll even beat All Might!" Katsuki's friends cheered him on while Katsuki started to think about how strong he was.

"I highly doubt that, you aren't strong enough to defeat All Might." Kokei told katsuki seriously, this brought katsuki back from his high in seconds.

Katsuki quickly grabbed kokei by his collar and lifted him off the ground, "what the hell did you just say?!" Katsuki yelled, making the entire room turn and look at the conflict between the two. Even the teacher stopped his lesson that no one listened to to watch them.

"You heard me, you're too weak to win against All Might. If he was here, I'd bet he'd bully you into submission." Kokei told katsuki confidently, while he grabbed at katsuki's hands lightly to try and pry them off.

Katsuki just looked into kokei's eyes for some time, then started giggling and set kokei down. Everyone in the room, including the teacher, was surprised katsuki hadn't popped off by now so he could suspend him. "Sure bud, whatever you say." Katsuki told kokei while he turned around and put his hands in his pockets. Kokei, surprised, slowly turned forward and sat back down, thinking about what just happened. Katsuki's goons followed after katsuki while they went to the back of the class, and then the class went back to chatting and murmur.

Little did kokei or anyone else know of what was gonna occer later that day.

\--

"Hey Midoriya!" Kokei greeted izuku, they were in the halls since it was time to leave the school.

Izuku turned away from looking down at his burned and crispy notebook, peering behind him to see kokei. "Oh, hi Kokei."

Kokei ran over to izuku, once he did they started walking down the halls together. "Soo, what's up?"

Izuku shrugged his shoulders, "not much, can't wait to go home though."

Kokei nodded his head and put his hands behind his head, "yeah same," kokei looked down at noticed izuku's burned notebook in his hands, "whatcha writing?"

Izuku tilted his head some at kokei's comment, then followed his eyes to look down at his notebook. "Oh yeah, I'm not writing anything, just reviewing my notes on all the coolest heroes i see. And the whole burned thing happened from ka-chan." Kokei slowly nodded his head while he started to understand, izuku looked down at kokei's right hand and the dark hand shaped bruise on it. "What happened to your hand?"

Kokei lifted his right hand to be in front of him to he could see it. "Huh, i didn't know it fully developed..."

Izuku watched kokei analyze his bruise while they walked in silence, "so, are you gonna tell me?"

Kokei shook his head left to right, "yeah sorry." Kokei started to explain the whole story to izuku while they arrived at the front of the school, and started to leave it.

"Oh, okay. I'm really sorry that ka-chan hurt you." Izuku apologized to kokei wholeheartedly.

Kokei shook his head again, "it's fine, he's just insecure."

By the time kokei finished telling izuku that, they were now outside the school and both on seperate sides of the walkway. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." Izuku told kokei, waving goodbye to him as he started to walk in the opposite direction as kokei.

"Seeya." Kokei told izuku, and with that, they went their serperate ways.

Kokei strolled down the japan streets alone, people passing him but he neber noticed any of them. He had his hands in his pocket and looked down at the ground, thinking about what he wanted to do with his life. His foster parents told him that his real parents always wanted him to be a hero, they thought that until they left him. "Heh, hero, sounds so stupid when i say it outloud." Kokei told himself, looking up and seeing people walk past him and away from him. Tomorrow, kokei would have to submit a paper on what career path he wants to follow, and kokei had no idea what he'd put. "Maybe i could be a... plumber? Ugh no, i don't want to do a common job, i want to do something cool." Kokei sighed and saw that he was approaching a gas station to his left. Kokei decided to go into the store so that he could get some snacks for the walk back home.

"Welcome, sir!" The cashier greeted kokei once he entered.

"Hello." Kokei responded, then walked through the isles for candies. The search was short lived and he quickly found some candy that he liked, dark chocolate. Kokei picked up the chocolate bar and walked up to the cashier's station.

"Will that be all?" The cashier asked while he scanned the chocolate bar.

"Mhm," kokei told him, taking out his wallet and handing the cashier the exact amount if money the bar costed.

The cashier took the money and let kokei on his walk again to his house, but instead of going there kokei went to the arcade across the street.

\--

3 hours later, and kokei was still in the arcade playing games. He had played just about every video game they had in the place, and setting a new high score on each respectively. Kokei loved to play at the arcade, though his parents didn't like him doing it for hours and hours, he still did anyways. When he'd play, time would speed up and one game would equal 10 minutes, and he played a lot of games so he'd be there for many hours at a time. His parents knew how he'd do this just about every day after school so he knew that they'd understand him coming home late.

Kokei was in the middle of a boss in the game he was playing, and his fingers pressed each button at speeds only try hards could reach. "C'mon, c'mon..." kokei whispered while he button mashed, and yet hsi character tried its hardest, it still died. "THIS GAME IS RIGGED!" Kokei shouted out, making every other gamer in the arcade stoo playing their game for a moment to look at him. Kokei looked around at all the people staring at him, "hmp." Kokei huffed, picked up his chocolate bar wrapper off the joystick table and took it with him to the entrance.

"Bye kokei, see you tomorrow." The arcade owner who was sweeping told kokei while he threw away his wrapper.

"Thanks, I'll seeya tomorrow!" Kokei told him enthusiastically and left.

"Be safe, these streets can be dangerous at this ti-" the manager looked around and realized kokei already left. "Eh, whatever."

It was sunset, and the streetlights on the sidewalk started to turn on. Luckily for kokei, the direction his house was in was the same direction as the setting sun. So the entire time he would have to walk, he could watch the beautiful colors of the sunset. There were still about 30 minutes for kokei to reach his destination. So he pulled his earbuds out from his pocket and inserted them into his ears, then started walking.

20 minutes later and kokei was still listening to his music while walking like any other day. And without realizing it, he had started taking a shortcut that he knew of which went through a series of alleyways. In these alleys, it woudl be dark during this time, but kokei was eager to make it home and go to bed. His music blared in his ears, it helped in isolating himself from the world so that he wouldn't get scared at this dimly lit alleyway. Kokei kept listening to his music and walking, but he started hearing things that he onew wasn't in the song. Things like footsteps, and breathing, and even some words. Kokei kept looking behind him and seeing nothing, at least nothing he could see, yet he continued to speed up his footsteps. Kokei's walking went from quick walking fast, and it turned into running even quicker. The sounds that weren't from his song got louder and louder, until soon he heard something he knew wasn't in the song. This sound he heard he hadn't heard before but he knew what it was, a gunshot.

'Pow!' The sound rang throughout the alleyway. Kokei quickly dropped to the ground from being surprised, and then he heard another one. 'Pow!' Kokei listened to this gunshot, and realized that the sound was coming ahead of him, further down in the alleys. Kokei took out his earbuds and slowly stood up, then began tiptoeing closer and closer to where the gunshot noises were coming from. All the while kokei got closer and closer, he heard more and more gunshots. Thoughts ran through kokei's mind frantically, 'is someone in trouble? Is it a shootout? Is there a villain?!' Kokei's thoughts soon came to a halt once he made it to the end of the alleyway, and there was an intersection. The only way kokei could go was either left or right, and one of these choices housed where these gunshots rang. Kokei took in a hard, ragged breath and absorbed all the courage he could muster. Then, he peered around the corner, and what he saw was horrific.

There in the alleyway, was the pro-hero Snipe and another person on the ground with gunshots in them. Snipe aimed his gun down at the person's head and shot again, blood spewing out everywhere. Kokei couldn't help but try and stop this, this hero was killing an innocent civilian that wasn't fighting back! "Stop that!" Kokei shouted to snipe, he immediately got the heroes attention.

"Stay back young one, this villain is the most dangerous one of them all." Snipe told kokei sternly, but it didn't convince kokei.

"Villain or not, they aren't even fighting back! There's no reason for you to keep on shooting!" Kokei started moving forward towards the hero and nearer to this crime scene.

"No, stay back!" Snipe shouted to kokei, but kokei wouldn't listen.

"No! You're killing someone who isn't fighting back!" Kokei shouted over to snipe as he got close enough to see the person he was shooting. And who was before him, looked inhumane. His face seems to be made entirely of scar tissue, extending from above his upper lip and covering his entire head and the back of his neck. He has no visible nose, ears, hair or eyes, though the outlines of eye sockets can be seen. And his clothes were completely fit with an all black tux, covered in blood, bullet shots and dirt.

Kokei took a step back from the gory scene, "w-what the-"

Suddenly, the man that had been shot in the head and multiple other areas, started running at kokei. His speeds were amazing and could only be reached with a quirk it seemed. Even track runners for yeard had never been able to reach the speeds this man reached in a matter of a second. The man quickly covered the few feet between him and kokei, once he did he raised his right hand and grabbed kokei's left hand with it. Once their hands connected, kokei could hear a voice in his head, is said: "you, you are quirkless. I can give you a quirk, a quirk that has limitless potential and power. Do you accept this gift?"

Kokei could barely think, 'he can give me a quirk? And a quirk with limitless limitations at that?! How is this guy still alive anyways?' Though kokei had no idea what was going on, he knew that he had to answer him. Kokei's heart started beating quickly as he answered unsurely, "yes?"

The man grinned, but this grin wasn't one of happiness, it was one thay seemed to know that this was gonna happen and was glad that it panned out this way. "Good, Kōkei Kyōryokuna, i will now give you my quirk and you will become my successor. I grant you, All for One."

Kokei felt a jolt in his left palm, and it quickly went up his hand to his arm then to his heart. Once it was there he felt it spread throughout the rest of his body via his bloodstream. Each thump of his heart he could feel the jolt get everywhere in his body. This jolt, this clump, kokei had no idea what it was but he knew for sure that something had changed.

When kokei came back to reality, he saw snipe running towards kokei. "Kid! Are you alright?!" Snipe asked quickly, meanwhole kokei was still doozy.

Kokei nodded his head slowly, "yeah, I'm just fine..." kokei looked down at his legs, and down by his legs, was the man that had lunged at him and given him a supposed quirk. "Is... he-"

"Yes, he's dead." Snipe bent down and checked the man's pulse just to be sure. Snipe nodded his head, "yep, he's completely dead. Damnit! I thought he was already dead.."

"Yeah, i thought he was dead too, you shot him in the head and countless other times." Kokei agreeed with snipe.

Snipe sighed and picked up the man's dead body over his shoulders. "Sorry that you got wrapped up into this kid, you were probably just trying to get home. Weren't you?"

Kokei nodded his head, "yeah, i knew that this was a shortcut so... yeah."

Snipe stood up with the man on his shoulders, "are you okay kid? You sound out of it."

"Yeah I'm just, a little shaken up, i just need to go home."

"Want me to help you home?" Snipe asked kokei, and to respond kokei shook his head 'no'.

"I'm right around the corner of my house, so I'll be fine." Kokei stold the pro-hero.

Snipe nodded his head slowly and turned away from kokei, "stay safe kid." And with that, snipe left the alleys with that man on his shoulders.

Kokei was left in the alleyway, left with his thoughts and theories on what just happened. Kokei looked down at his hands and reflected on what just happened in the darkness of the alleayway, all he had to say about everything was this: "What the hell?!"


	2. Part 2: Kokei's Career Decision

"I am All for One." The big figure from the alleyway stood before kokei. He towered over kokei, 6 feet high at lowest. Kokei felt a certain sense of cold and metallic aura coming off this man, All for One was it? The whole area around the two was the very same alleys that they met, if you can even call it that. All for One wire his same clothes, but he looked younger and no wounds in his body.

Kokei softly wettened his lips and put into words the first question that had come to mind, "where are we?"

"Your subconscious mind, child."

Kokei found it hard to wrap his mimd around that thought, but still voiced his second thought, "but i thought you died."

All for One chuckled and stepped back from kokei, suddenly between the two All for One's dead body showed up. All for One bent down and looked at his dead body, "i never died, only weakened to a critical state."

"B-but All Might-"

"He lied." Kokei froze in superstition, in his eyes All Might was never capable of lying. Kokei never liked All Might to the same extent as Izuku or even Katuski but, he always respected the man for becoming the number 1 hero. "He lied to the public so that there'd be no pandemonium, to my suprise it worked."

"... for 3 years though?"

"Heh, i was planning something that was in the works, it's all ruined now though. Well, not all ruined.." All for One stood up and stepped over his dead body to come closer to kokei. Kokei slowly started stepping back, until he tripped on some trash and fell to the ground. All for One stopped at kokei's feet and reached his hand out for kokei to use. "Come here boy, you can trust me."

Kokei thought about it for a moment, and the only options were trust him, or find out what happens if he didn't. Kokei decided the latter and grabbed onto All for One's hand. All for One abruptly pulled kokei up onto his feet. Once he was back on his feet, All for One started talking. "See, child, my plans were ruined by those damned heroes, but they didn't ruin everything."

Kokei nodded his head, "okay i got that part, but what didn't they ruin?"

All for One grunted in happiness, it sounded like, then pointed out at kokei's heart. All for One lightly pressed his index finger on kokei's chest, "you, young Kyōryokuna, you are what they didn't ruin."

Kokei looked down at All for One's finger, then back up at where his face must be. "How am i what the heroes didn't ruin?"

"You, Kyōryokuna, you inherit my quirk now. And that quirk is the one thing that kept me alive, alive for long enough so that i could find a fitting successor."

"And i am the 'fitting successor'?" All for One pulled his finger away and nodded his head. "Wow, well how did you know that i was the right person?"

"Well..." All for One turned away from kokei and looked down at his dead body, bleeding out onto the pavement. "There was this feeling about you, something that I've only witnessed a handful of times in my life."

Kokei nodded his head and slowly walked closer to stand behind All for One, yet also to his left. "This quirk that you gave me, All for One, was it? What does it do?"

"Ah yes, the quirk. The main focus of this conversation and the most likely reason why you didn't fight back when i grabbed your hand." All for One glanced behind at kokei, "the quirk that you now possess allows for you to absorb other people's qurks."

"W-wha?! Okay listen, All for One, giving someone a quirk is already unheard of and made me skeptical, but, a quirk that can take quirks?! That's impossible!" Kokei quickly ranted to All for One, all the while All for One nodded his head and listened.

"Yes, since you've never heard anything like it it is only expected for you to not believe it." All for One put his hands behind his back, then locked his hands together behind himself. "But i assure you that i only am telling you the truth."

Kokei looked down at All for One's dwad body, "then why haven't i heard of it before?"

All for One chuckled some and looked forward at the end of the alleyway, "All Might always wanted to keep my whole existence hidden, he finally got his wish. I am dead now after all."

"If you're really dead, then how are you able to speak to me like you're doing here and now?"

"The quirk, young one, the quirk i gave you allows for this." Suddenly, a small ball if dark light appeared. It was always glimmering and shining, always moving and transforming. This ball showed up floating above All for One's dead body, above his chest specifically. "I was able to store my soul in the quirk i gave to you, well some of it. The rest of my soul dissapeared along with my life. Only a portion of my soul is in the quirk, but it is enough for me to talk to you in your thoughts and dreams."

"Alright, i think i understand this all a little more now." Kokei told All for One slowly, "so, how do i use this quirk?"

All for One abruptly turned around and peered at kokei, looking him up and down. Kokei wasn't over weight but he definitely wasn't very fit. He was fairly skinny and had a slouched physique, definitely not 'power' material. Once he saw kokei, he turned back around, "i applied most to all of the quirks i have collected the All for One i gave to you. But, the physical prowess that you have now, will not be compatible for the full power of my quirk."

Kokei tilted his head some to the right, "what does that mean?"

All for One sighed slightly, "it means you need to get stronger if you want to be able to use All for One at its fullest. The state you're in now, i don't know if you'd even be able to use 1 of my quirks, let alone absorb more."

"Okay, so, when do i start?" Kokei asked, even though he spoke to All for One he continued to stare at that black orb.

"Right now, you need to wake up, we'll discuss the rest at a later date." And with that, kokei felt his conciousness starting to fade. The last thing he was able to see before he fully closed his eyes, was All for One glancing back at him, then turning away from him again.

\--

"Kokei! It's time to wake up! You're gonna be late to school at this rate." Kokei's foster mother, Sobokuna Kyōryokuna, shouted up to kokei from down stairs. She was a slim, pretty woman. Even though she was 26 she still looked so young and youthful. She had long blonde hair coming down to her shoulders and beautiful green eyes.

Kokei grunted awake, opening his eues before immediately closing them again. Sobokuna stood next to the stairway holding breakfast, toast and eggs, in her hands on a plate. "Kokei, wake up!"

Kokei let out a small yawn and leaned himself up, squinting his eyes from the strong morning light coming from his window. He peered around his room, his blanket was balled up and in the corner of the room, during the night he must've done that. "Kokei, are you awake yet?"

Kokei stepped on let out of bed, and his other leg followed the first, "yeah." Kokei told his mother, though he said it lightly his mother heard the footstep on the wooden floor and knew he was awake now. Sobokuna placed the plate on the table next to the stairs. Sobokuna worked as a hero, she wasn't very well known but still did her job, not for recognition but because she genuinely wants to help people. Her quirk was Water propulsion, the abilty to shoot a moderate amount of water from her hands at enemies. If she tries hard enough, the water will go faster and farther, in turn hit harder.

Kokei stumbled out of bed and started walking out his room, having to dodge all of the clothes and random items cluttering his floor. When he got close enough to the door he made a lunge for it to the exit, he made the jump and now had to start his morning routine. First, he trudged across the hallway to the bathroom so that he could brush his teeth and take a shower, the night before his mother would always leave his uniform in there for him. Since his uniform was already in the bathroom, immediately after taking a shower he was able to dry off and put on his clothes. This whole routine took about 30 minutes on a good day.

Kokei briskly jogged down the stairs and hit the corner sharply, turning the corner so that he'd end up facing the dining room and living room. There, in the living room, kokei could spot a plate with eggs and toast on it, his favorite breakfast foods. Kokei walked over to the plate on the living room table, next to the two couches, and admired the food that laid before him. The toast was a light brown color and the butter seeped into the bread, making it softer when eaten. And the eggs seemed to have no flaws, the edges of them light brown, just as the toast was but much shinier than the bread counterpart.

Kokei slowly picked up the piece of toast and took a nibble of it, "amazing." Kokei whispered as he took another, much bigger nibble than before.

Sobokuna walked up behind kokei, creeping up behind him without making a sound. Kokei nodded his head in satisfaction while he looked down at the untouched eggs, they were next. Sobokuna then quickly pressed all eight of her fingers, excluding her thumbs, onto kokei's back. Kokei froze in place, he had no idea what was behind him. Sobokuna then leaned up closer to kokei, so that she could whisper in his ear, "boo~"

Kokei untensed and start munching on the toast as normal, "hey mom."

Sobokuna grinned and walked around kokei, sitting down at the other end of the dinner table from where kokei was standing. "So, kokei, I've heard that you choose what your career is going to be today. Is that right?"

Kokei nodded his head and picked up the fork on the side of the plate, using it to stab the egg and bring it up to his mouth.

"Okay, okay," sobokuna put both of her hands on the table and intertwined her fingers together. "Soo, do you know what you're gonna choose?"

Kokei paused for a moment, he knew where this conversation was going to go. "Nope, i don't know what I'm going to choose yet."

Sobokuna's face brightened while her grin turned into a full smile. "Oh? Well then, perhaps you should think about becoming a-"

"Hero." Kokei cut her off, her mouth was still opened since she was about to say those exact same words. "You want me to become a hero right?"

Sobokuna regained her composure, "yes, yes indeed. How did you know i was going to say that?"

Kokei sighed, "you tell me that all the time, i should become a 'hero like me!'" Kokei imitated her then started giggling in the same tone she always would.

"Hey! I do not sound like that when i laugh!" Sobokuna snapped back at kokei, and in response he just sighed and looked down at his food some more. "What? Do you not want to become a hero?"

"No- it's not that! I just-..." Then, kokei got a vision in his mind. This vision he got was from earlier when he talked with All for One. 'All Might always wanted to keep my whole existence hidden', that's what kokei heard again in his mind. Kokei then thought it over, was it really wise to tell his mom about his quirk? Perhaps, he should keep the quirk a secret for now, he wouldn't want her not believing him and thinking he lied to her. "It's because i don't have a quirk."

Konosuba nodded her head slowly, "yes, of course. But, kokei, didn't you say that your friend doesn't have a quirk yet he wants to become a hero?"

Kokei knew exactly who she was talking about, she was talking about kokei's friend Izuku Midoriya. "Yeah, izuku wants to become a hero though he doesn't have a quirk."

"Yeah, see? If he is trying than you can try with him! That way you nor him will be the only quirkless people in the hero program. As long as you ask him what school he's trying to get into, then you can have a friend in the program!"

Kokei had finished all of his food by now, "yeah... how about this mom, I'll think about it."

Sobokuna smiled at kokei, "deal. Now off to school you go!" Sobokuna stood up from the chair and oprned her arms out for kokei. "Now give your mother a hug before you go."

Kokei's sighed, but he still marched over to her. Kokei wrapped his arms around his mom's sides for a few moments, then let go and backed up. "There."

Sobokuna giggled, "hehe, alright! Bye kokei!"

Kokei turned around and went for the door, opening it and turned around to wave goodbye to his mother. Afterwards, he closed the door and started on his walk to school.

\--

"Hey kokei!" Izuku waved over at kokei, he had the biggeat smile on his face. Kokei was at his locker, taking a few textbooks out for first period. Izuku's locker was down the hall from kokei's, so after he got what he needed from his locker, which was mainly his hero notebook, he'd walk over to kokei.

Kokei glanced over at izuku, and then waved back. "Yo, izuku."

Izuku ran up to kokei, dodging all of the other students in the hallway, walking together in clumps of groups. Izuku had to swim through all of the people like a shark, and during that time kokei was able to get the few textbooks he was looking for. "Kokei, today is decision day!"

Kokei responded to izuku unenthusiasticly, "yeah it is.."

Izuku looked at kokei questioningly, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, oh i actually have a question for you." Kokei looked up at izuku, they were about the same height after all. "What hero school are you enrolling in?"

Izuku gasped and paused for a moment, "wait... kokei, are you gonna become a hero?"

Kokei thought it over, at first he would've said a straightforward 'no' but he did tell his mom he'd consider it. "I might, so are you gonna tell me now?"

Izuki smiled at him, then took a step back to grandly announce to kokei what school he'd be enrolling into. "I am trying to get into, U.A. High!"

Kokei couldn't help but have his mouth go agape, 'U.A. High?! That's ridiculous!' Kokeo thought, 'That's for the best of the best only!'

"And you're going to be one of the 'best of the best'." A familiar voice spoke in kokei's mind, it was All for One. "With my quirk's help, you can definitely become U.A. material."

'Really?' Kokei asked in his thoughts, meanwhile izuku just watched kokei go off into the realm of his mind.

"For sure. If you want to go there and become a hero, do it." All for One told kokei encouragingly, now kokei had even more reason to become a hero.

"Uh, kokei? Are you alright?" Izuku aksed, waving his hand infront of kokei's face. Quickly, kokei jolted back, jumping up some as he came back to reality. "Wha!" Izuku lunged back from kokei as he moved abruptly, but then kokei stopped and opened his eyes.

"Okay, so, izuku- U.A. High huh?" Kokei asked izuku for confirmation.

"Y-yeah, U.A. High." Izuku told kokei, confirming his suspicions.

"Alright, I'll see you around izuku." Kokei told izuku, and without another word, kokei walked off to class.

Leaving behind izuku, with his thoughts and confusions of what just occured. ".. w-what?"

\--

The hours of the school day flew by for kokei, and the reason for this was because of his deep, deep thought. Every period, every hour of the day he thought about last hour, and what he'd choose for a career path. And it wasn't just him doing this, it was most of the students who had to reevaluate what their life plan would be. Only a few people knew exactly what they wanted to do, like Izuku and surprisingly Katsuki. The closer kokei got to the last hour of the day the more and more butterflies in his stomach he felt. He felt lile throwing up, he felt like calling home to his mom so that he could be picked up and wouldn't have to choose today. He wanted to go home and keep life the way it was going forever, he was happy with his life. Though no matter how much kokei didn't want the school day to come to an end and last period begin, it came. And before even realizing it, kokei was sitting in his chair and the entire class from yesterday were there. Déjà vu. And before kokei could comprehend what was happening, he was talking with Katsuki again. And, a split second after that, time slowed down to normal again and he was getting a paper handed to him from the teacher.

Kokei breathed in and out hard, but slowly, enough so that he could calm himself down and think rationally. Then, once he was as calm as he'd ever get, he started reading the paper.

'Future career tracking sheet' was the title of the paper, then there was extra text below it, "there are many jobs and career paths in the world, let alone Japan. Therefore, it is smart for you to start planning your future occupation now! Check one of the following general boxes, then put a more descriptive passage on what you wish to do at the bottom. If your dream job is not on this paper, then make sure to write it in the 'other' category. Choose wisely, this choice will determine what you do after middle school."

After the description of what the paper was and what it is about, there were multiple empty boxes and words next to the boxes. All the way at the bottom of the paper was the 'other' category that the description spoke of, and under that was the more descriptive answer for your choice.

For the first time in all of the school year, the classroom was completely quiet. The only person that still spoke some in a whisper was Katsuki, and even he was just grunting words.

Kokei sighed and closed his eyes, as soon as he started to he was met face to face with All for One. "Back already, child?" All for One asked kokei, he was sitting in a large black chair with a brown desk in front of him. Kokei was sitting in a chair on the other side of the desk, looking forward at All for One.

"Yeah, I'm back. I'm conflicted on what i want to do.." kokei told Afo in a small, sad voice. "I don't know why but now all of a sudden i don't know what i want to do as a job." Kokei looked down at the brown desk, observing the unique design wrapping around it.

All for One nodded his head slightly, "hmm, i think i understand, tell me if I'm wrong. You've never considered becoming a hero since you've never had a quirk, but now that you do your whole viewpoint on life is different. Is that right?"

Kokei looked up from the desk to All for One, "wow, that was spot on."

All for One chuckled, "i am fairly good at diagnosing people. So, what do you want to do?"

Kokei put his hands on his forehead temples, "i don't know. On one hand, I've never thought of being a hero. But on the other hand, there's so many reasons to become a hero."

"Such as?"

"Well for one, my mom always wanted me to become a hero."

"Your real mother or the-"

"Foster." Kokei cut Afo off, he knew exactly what his question was before he asked it.

"Ooh, alright. Continue." All for Onr leaned back in his chair and awaited kokei to continue his talk.

"Second reason, my friend izuku is going to do the hero program as well. As long as we both get into the same hero program then I'll have a friend during the whole thing! And, according to your testimony, i should be able to get into the same school as him!"

All for One stopper kokei, "not before getting your physical body stronger."

"Ah yes, of course. Between now and enrollment i could workout on a Regiment."

All for One nodded his head, "if you wish to do that, then i will put together a schedule that you could follow so that you get optimal muscle growth."

"Yeah, and besides, i can learn about my quirk and how to use it for when i go to enroll for U.A. High!" Kokei started to intertwine all of the pieces in his mind, he knew what he should do now.

"Hmp, seems that you really didn't need me to help you, you just needed to evaluate." All for One told kokei firmly.

Kokei smiled at Afo, "yeah, thanks All for One! I know what to do now!"

All for One grinned slyly back at kokei, "no problem."

Kokei was now fully back to reality, opening up his eyes fast. He gripped the pencil at the edge of his desk with vigor and speed. His heart was still beating fast, but instead of it beating like that from nervousness it was beating with excitement. Kokei could see all of the times Sobokuna told him he should become a hero, then when izuku told him of his hero school, and finally of himself standing tall and proud. Kokei had no second thought when he checked off that 'hero' box.

He then went to the description area, three empty lines ready for a paragraph or just one word. And in this area, kokei put in two phrases: U.A. Highschool


	3. Part 3: Preparing for UA

Kokei strolled down the street slowly, the school day was over now and so was all of the stress he had in making that decision only 10 minutes ago. But now, he had the rest of the day to spend. "What to do, what to do..." kokei asked himself, now that the main point of the day was over he felt.. bored.

Then, the usual voice spoke in kokei's head, "you should start preparing for the enrollments to U.A., they are in only 10 months after all."

Kokei jolted back from him walking and almost bumbed into a streetlight that was behind him. Then he started to calm down as he realized who was speaking to him, "oh, All for One, i forgot you were in my head." Kokei said out loud, upon doing this most of the people walking along the sidewalk peered over at him.

"It would be wise to voice your thoughts in thought, rather than aloud."

'O-oh yeah, sorry.' Kokei thought, this was really weird for him. There was, quite literally, a demon in his head.

"It is alright, child, but back to what i was originally saying." All for One continued meanwhile kokei started walking again, no destination in particular but did it to keep his legs busy. "You must start to prepare for the enrollment into U.A. now."

'Well, it is something to do... alright! So, what do i need to do first?'

All for One chuckled some in triumph, "well, while you were taking that career sheet i put together the perfect regimen for you."

Kokei made it all the way to the gas station, this felt like the exact same day as yesterday, but today he had another's voice in his head. 'So, what is it?'

"Well, first, i need you to go down to Takoba Seaside Bay, there is a gym next to there."

Kokei looked over at the gas station entrance, and he felt his mouth starting to drool. 'Could i uh, could i get a dark chocolate bar before we go?'

"You can do whatever you want, i cannot stop your choices in anyway." Kokei licked his lips and started moving forward towards the entrance doors. "But, i can warn you." Kokei stopped, then moved his feet closer to the door slowly. He was only 5 feet away from the entrance now. "If you eat these sugary, empty food, you're gonna gain much more weight than you lose in the gym. If you want a quick meal, eat something healthy, and if that's what you're going for then never go to a gas station for food."

Kokei looked up at the sky as if he was looking up at his own head, 'did you used to work for a fitness channel?'

All for One chuckled some, "heh, no i didn't. Now i suggest you go to the location i told you instead of getting this chocolate bar. Trust me, you'll be very grateful in the future for passing up the candy bar now."

Kokei let out a big and exaggerated sigh, he was just a foot away from the door but now he had to turn back. This felt like a major loss for kokei, but he did what All for One said and turned away from the gas station entrance, and started to go to Takoba Seaside Bay.

\--

It took kokei 30 minutes of walking with no water, and no dark chocolate bar to make it to Takoba Seaside Bay. He stood at the end if the beautiful green park area down at at ba the had been working so hard to see. Kokei had sweat dripping down his forehead, and the brisk afternoon sun took no prisoners when shinning down on him. But it was all worth it, for now, he was at the bay. And this bay, was covered top to bottom in garbage. Wether it be car trash or wrappers but all of the sand and costal area of the bay was completely covered in muk.

Kokei shook his head left to right and spoke out loud, "this place used to be quite the nice beach to hang out at, but now it is just a spectacle."

"Yes, very unfortunate, but that it not the reason why we're here. Please turn to your right, near all of the filth." All for One instructed kokei, and he did just as he was told.

Kokei looked down at the trash park, once a prosperous bay, and searched for something unordinary or crazy. Kokei saw nothing like this though, panning from left to right and taking note of everything he saw. 'Exit sign, candy wrapper, broken vase..' kokei continued on and on, until finally he was stopped by All for One when he said: punching bag

"There!" All for One shouted in kokei's head to kokei.

"What? The punching bag?" The punching bag that kokei had spotted was an already beaten up red bag. There were tears in it that has been brought together with pieces of duct tape. It was down on the bay about 50 feet away from where kokei stood, it layed upon the dark and dirty sand, laying up against another pile of trash behind it.

"Yes, the punching bag. Go up to it."

Kokei shrugged his shoulders but still went over to the punching bag. The sun piercing his skin ruthlessly the entire time. This made kokei want to take off his school uniform, which he probably should've before coming there.

Kokei arrived at the punching bag soon after starting the path there. In order to get to the punching bag, kokei had to maneuver himself around all of the trash and filth surrounding the end goal. Upon making it to the punching bag, kokei simply looked down at it. "So uh, what do i do now?"

All for One was silent for a few seconds before finally speaking three simple words, "... pick it up."

"Aw c'mon it's gonna be all sandy and gross, it already smells bad here." Kokei complained to All for One, but he didn't respond hut instead waited for kokei to convince himself. "Alright then." Kokei knelt down and picked up the punching bag, the bag was about the size of him so holding onto it was a challenge. "Okay, what do i do now?"

"Well, now we need a chain to connect the punching bag to the ceiling."

"What ceiling?"

"Your house ceiling. Now you should go and search for some more things that we need."

"... well, this is gonna be tough."

\--

Hours later, it was nighttime now and kokei leaned up against his room's wall. Kokei observed the end result of all of his work: the red punching bag now had a chain and was connected to his ceiling via a strong plank of wood and a nail through it, this was used to hold up the bag. And, that was it. He spent the entire day setting this punching bag up.

"I did it! I set up your stupid punching bag!" Kokei shouted out into the air, directing his anger to All for One.

"Good work, young Kyōryokuna, now you can begin your training." All for One told kokei firmly.

"Alright!" Kokei pushed himself up from against the wall and raised one fist. "So, am i just gonna start punching the bag?"

"Yes. Eventually you will develop a fighting syle specifically for you. But for now, simply punch the bag."

Kokei nodded his head and pulled his right hand back, conjuring up all of the potential energy he could before swinging. Kokei ran up to the bag, throwing his fist at the bag in the exact center of his cluttered room. During the race to the bag, kokei tripped on a shirt on the ground between the bag and the wall he stood next to. His sudden fall caused his punch to completely miss the bag and end up still moving forward, and slamming into his wooden floor. His body followed after the rest of his body as he fell, going straight down onto the ground. "Ow..." kokei groaned in pain, he was hurt everywhere on his body.

"Interesting. Your shot missed completely and ended up attacking the floor and yet it still didn't dent the ground, even with all of that force."

Kokei rolled himself over into his back and looked up at the punching bag from below it. "I know what happened All for One, you didn't need to remind me."

"Hmm, well i guess now while your regaining your composure, i can tell you how the following 10 months for you is going to look like." Kokei closed his eyes and was transported to the same realm that All for One always resided in, his own mind. All for One appeared before kokei, and soon after behind, All for One, kokei appeared, another one, and he was punching the punching bag. "Your schedule will go as follows: Monday, is muscle day. You work your biceps, triceps, etc. Tuesday, is leg day. This is self explanatory, work on your legs. Wednesday is core day. On this day you work your core, crutches and other things to do with your core. Thursday and Friday are library days. You will probably like this the least considering you have to go to school during all of this but, trust me, you need to be smart if you want to be strong. Saturday's are break days. I know that you'll probably be really sore after Monday and Tuesday will be hell, i understand. This day you'll have off of school and off of training so enjoy your time off. Then on Sunday you'll be back to the work, it is free choice day. You can decide what to do this day, wether it be core or muscle workouts. Maybe you want to go to the library? Probably not but it is a option. Okay, you understand?"

Kokei found all of this hard to comprehend. The man in his head that gave him a quirk, was going to help him get into U.A., crazy. But kokei swallowed his confusion and bubbled up his thoughts as he accepted this as how his life would be for the next 10 months. During this time kokei would become much stronger physically and mentally, becoming much smarter. But for now, kokei had to answer All for One. Kokei opened up his eyes and saw the punching bag above him, he knew this training would be rigorous but he was prepared for it. Kokei breathed in and out once, a very strong inhale and exhale before he answered. "Alright, let's do it."

\--

'Pop' the sound of a fist hitting something hard, like a punching bag ran throughout the bedroom. 'Pop pop pop' three swift sounds of someone hitting a punching bag were audible once more. The room that housed the collisions was a cleaned up, sweaty smelling room with a bed in the corner and a red punching bag in the center of the room. There were two windows in the fairly small room, both of them were opened and no curtains were attached. The soft breeze from the summer air that roared on outside brushed in and agaisnt the boy hitting this bag. And to make sure that the room didn't get top hot or stuffy there was a box fan in the corner of the room next to the door. 'Pop pop pop pop pop' there was a dark blue haired boy that was causing all of the sounds. He had his shirt off, revealing the outline of his 6 pack, and wore black shorts. His muscles were visible but nothing like a pro wrestler's. There was a slight gleam of sweat reminiscing on the boy's forehead, and yet his shots on the beat-up punching bag stayed relentless. The boy hopped side-to-side between hits, making sure that he wouldn't stay in one spot for when he'd actually fight something.

"Kokei!" A voice rang through out the house, it was a womans voice from down stairs.

The boy stopped hopping back and forth along with stopping his furious attacks on the bag. The boy grabbed the punching bag on both sides so that it would stop moving before he responded in a shout back. "Yeah?"

"The entrance exam for U.A. high is today!" The woman from downstairs told him, she was the boy's foster mother Sobokuna Kyōryokuna.

The dark blue haired boy, Kokei Kyōryokuna, couldn't stop himself as a slight grin appeared on the left side of his lips. "I know mom, I'm gonna start getting ready now!"

Sobokuna smiled gleefully, "great."

Kokei walked over to his closet next to the box fan in his room, he quickly threw it open and pulled out his towel. Along with this he grabbed a plain dark blue shirt and didn't change his pants. After taking a shower along with brushing his teeth, he would wear his black shorts and blue shirt to U.A.'s entrance exam.

Kokei rushed down the stairs and took am immediate right towarda the living room and kitchen area. In the kitchen there was a plate of sausage w/ eggs and bacon on the table. Sobokuna stood next to the sink which was opposite to the side of the table which laid the plate of breakfast. Kokei felt his day couldn't get any better while he ran at the dinner table, grabbing the fork on the side of the plate and digging into the meal. How quickly he scarfed dowm the food seemed like he was harvesting it for the winter, or if someone was coming to take it soon and he had to get it all in his system before they take it away. "Slow down! You're gonna choke!" Sobokuna shouted at kokei, in vain of course.

In the matter of a minute, kokei had eaten all of the food on the plate and looked quite satisfied with how it tasted. Kokei let out a soft sigh of happiness and turned to his mother, she looked as if she was about to cry. "Awh, mom.." kokei trotted over to his mother and gave her a hug, as soon as he did she started fully crying.

"My little- boy!" She said between sobs and huffs. "All grownup!"

"C'mon mom, I'm not grown up yet. I'm still 14 after all, that isn't too old." Kokei rubbed his mother's back up and down in attempts to comfort her.

Sobokuna wrapped her arms around kokei back for only a few seconds, before harshly letting go and needed to pull out a tissue. "I'm sorry kokei, it's just so hard to believe!" Sobokuna started to blow her nose, making sure to turn away from kokei while she did. "I'm just so proud of you!"

Kokei chuckled and toom a step back, "you can be proud of me when i get accepted."

Sobokuna pulled her tissue down from her nose and smiled back at kokei, "i already know that you'll be accepted, honey."

"Heh, yeah okay." Kokei turned away form sobokuna and walked towards the front door, his mother followed. Kokei opened the door and looked outside at the bright, hot day that stared back at him. Kokei turned back around to see his mother right behind him, she didn't look like she was gonna cry again, at least not yet. "Well mom, i guess I'll see you later."

Sobokuna smiled genuinely, "good luck! And make sure to work with your friend, if you can."

Kokei thought about what she said, then remembered who she was talking about. She meant izuku, kokeo and izuku were still friends and close also. They had met each others parents at times amd had sleep overs once. But that was before summer hit, and in the last few weeks they hadn't spoken to one another. "Okay mom, I'll make sure. Bye now!" Kokei turned around and walked down the driveway of the house, which connected to the sidewalk that would start him on his way to where the U.A. entrance exam would be held.

Sobokuna blew kisses to kokei and waved goodbye to him. Kokei did the same back, without the blowing of kisses though.

And with that, kokei began his walk to the place that would decide his future!

\--

"And so the day is finally here, huh?" A low clear voice spoke to kokei in his mind, it could be no one other than All for One.

'Yep, this is the day.' Kokei thought to himself, this was how he talked with the man in his head.

"After 10 months of hard work, I've seen you go through it all. Painful to watch, but nevertheless, we're here now."

'Mhm,' kokei responded, what did he mean by 'painful to watch'?

"Now, over these months I've seen you train and recently I've started showing you some of my quirks." All for One showed off a couple of his quirks, some being springlike limbs and forced quirk activation. "Have you decided on a quirk that you are comfortable with and want to know more about?"

Kokei thought about it for a little bit, all of the quirks that All for One has already implemented into his body and he could only pick one, for now at least. 'Well, yeah, i suppose there is one quirk that i am comfortable enough to use.'

"Oh? And what would that be?"

Kokei grinned and whispered the answer out loud, not caring for the people passing by him and who heard him speak. "Air cannon."

Authors note: personally, i am really liking this story so far and I'm very happy how much more story i have to tell. As you could see there was a 10 month time skip, during this time kokei trained, but he didn't neglect school and the friendships he had. And if you want to know more, then you'll have to wait for the next part! That's all i had to say so I'll talk to you later.


	4. Part 4: The Race for Points

"This is it," kokei told himself, looking up at the big blue ring that had the fabled letters 'U.A.' on them. And beyond this arch there were three more, and past that was the grand building itself. U.A. highschool. The building seemed to only consist of blue windows upon blue windows and nothing apart from it. There were 4 main parts and each of these parts were conmected by a smaller, thinner part that floated slightly in the air.

While kokei examined the building, he heard the sound of someone running behind him, and they sounded out of breath. "I'm just in time.."

Kokei glanced back behind him, and he spotted who was panting hard from all of the other people that were coming past. And this person, was Izuku Midoriya. "Oh hey, izuku."

Izuku looked up at kokei and his eyes widened as a tired smile appeared on his face. "Hey kokei!"

Izuku walked over to kokei, amd together they started walking through the arches that bounded U.A. to being called, well, U.A.. "I almost forgot my school uniform before coming here, that could've been a grave mistake." Kokei and izuku were both from the same school and therefore wore the same black uniform. Izuku had a yellow backpack on which is what seperated the two to their own individual styles. Kokei had a small suitcase in his right hand in which held the clothes that he would wear for the actual enrollment.

Izuku chuckled, "yeah that would be bad. I didn't think you would go through in come here, if I'm honest."

"So you're calling me a slacker now?" Kokei looked at izuku with narrowed eyes. Immediately izuku started apologizing profusely and waving his hands in a way to accommodate what he was saying in his apology. "Heh, you never seem to change." Kokei looked back forward at the school, and all of the people walking past them, some of them with their unique quirks showing.

Izuku covered his mouth and started whispering to hismelf, something about a quirk. Kokei listened in on what izuku was saying, but there was no point since he was mumbling too much. "Do you always mumble? Even when people are around?"

Izuku lowered his hand from his mouth and nodded his head, "sorry, force of habit."

Kokei slowly nodded his head, "indeed."

"Look who it is, deku." Kokei and izuku turned around to see Katsuki slowly walking up to the two with his hands in his pockets. His eyes were narrow and he looked tired, must've just woken up.

"Ka-chan!" Izuku exclaimed abruptly, and yet Katsuki still had that angry expression on his face.

"Get out of my way, or I'll kill you." Katsuki told izuku, meanwhile kokei just turned away from him, and katsuki did the same.

"M-morning. L-let's do yout best!" Izuku shakily told Katsuki, but he didn't even respond as he walked by izuku and kokei.

Far to the left of where Katsuki was walking, near the stairs up to the front doors of U.A., two students peered at katuski slouch forward. "Isn't that bakugo? The one with the sludge villan?" The sludge villain. It was a huge epidemic 10 months back in where katuski had gotten kidnapped by a villain and taken hostage. Izuku had tried to save katsuki but failed, as a result the pro hero All Might had to come and save the day.

"Why didn't ka-chan, hit me?" Izuku asked kokei, yet it seemed more like he was asking himself rather than kokei.

"Maybe he finally found something better to do with his time." Kokei responded to izuku, they both watched Katsuki walk away.

Izuku let out a sigh of relief, "hopefully..." he then shook his head around some then stood up tall and determined.

"You are really going through a rollar coaster of emotions, aren't you?" Kokei pointed out the obvious to izuku, witch caused him to go into another fit of mumbling. Kokei sighed, "when are we gonna go?!"

"R-right... now..." izuku moved one of his legs shakily forward as if there was some type of protective barrier stopping him from moving forward.

Kokei put his left hand behind his head and smiled awkwardly, "alright bud, you do that. I'll see you inside." Kokei told izuku and with that he left izuku behind to deal with his own nervousness.

Though kokei might not be showing much of it, he actually had quite a bit of pent up stress from all of the time he spent training trying to get ready for this. Deep down in kokei's heart, even though he tries his best not to show it, he was anxious and a little worried for what was to come. Despite these facts of truth in his kokei really felt, he stepped along the brick path. Chanting to himself in his head, 'this is it. This is it. This is it.' All the way to the exam orientation auditorium room.

Kokei slanted back in his cushioned seat, a giant projector at the back of the room. The projector showed the golden 'U.A.' with the words 'hero academia' repeated in the background. The entire room was filled with people in the seats and one person on the stage who looked quite... unique.

"For all you examinee listeners tuning in, welcome to my show today!" The man on the stage had spined up blonde hair and a smile on his face at all times. Orange tinted sunglasses on his face and a speaker around his neck. "Everybody say 'hey'!" The man enclosed one ear so that he could hear the sheer rave of the croud like he was hoping for, too bad it never happened and instead silence filled its place. After a harsh turn down from the crowd, the man kept rolling with the punches. "What a refined response. Then I'll quickly present to you the rundown on the practical exam!" The entire time the man was pointing at random areas, none of them being calculated or precise. This man was named Hizashi Yamada, and he was part of the U.A. staff while also being the hero known for his quirk 'voice'. "Are you ready?" Hizashi pointed his right hand down to the ground while it was propelled into the air. Silence ran the audience yet he still shouted in glee as if there was a response he had been hoping for, "yeah!"

Izuku sat next to kokei and to the right of izuku was Katsuki. The entire time hizashi spoke, izuku fanboyd over and over on how much he knew about the hero. "All the teachers at U.A. are pro heroes!"

"Shut up." Katsuki told izuku in a whisper, kokei nodded his head in agreement with Katsuki.

"As it says in the application requirements, you listeners will be conducting ten-minute mock urban battles after this!" Hizashi raised both of his arms while he continued to talk, and the screen behind him started to change. There was a center area labeled 'you are here' then there were multiple things connected to the main piece, each labled a letter from A-G. "You may bring whatever you want with you! After the presentation, you'll head to the specified battle center, okay?"

Kokei, katsuki and izuku all looked down at the small piece of paper they held in their hands. Katsuki looked over at kokei and izuku, "in other words, they won't let you work with your friends, huh?"

"Must be to prevent teaming, they want to see our individual power after all." Kokei added to Katsuki's claim. Kokei had battle location C, while izuku had B and Katsuki had A.

"Y-yeah. Even though our examinee numbers are consecutive," izuku looked over at kokei's paper then at Katsuki's. "We're assigned to different battle centers."

"Don't look. I'll kill you." Katsuki told izkuku causing him to flinch back. "Damn, now i can't crush you."

"Pfft, like you would anyway." Kokei leaned back in his chair, this revoked Katsuki and made him atart to get a little mad.

"Shut the hell up, kokei." Katsuki demanded kokei angrily.

"Three different types of faux villains are stationed in each battle center." Hizashi started again, the screen behind him turning into a picture of a city from afar. And surrounding the one still image picture of a city appeared 3 different blacked out monsters. "You earn points for each of them based on their level of difficulty." The screen then showed a pixel type rpg of hizashi going through and fighting all of these mosnters. "Your goal, dear listeners, is to use your quirks to earn points by immobilizing the faux villains." Hizashi pointed to the crowd, "of course, attacking other examinees and any other unheroic actions are prohibited!"

"Well there goes your whole plan, katsuki." Kokei whispered to him, katuski just shook his head and growled at kokei for making that remark.

"May i ask a question?" A guy stood up two rows ahead of kokei with one hand extended in the air.

Hizashi pointed at the person who stood, "okay!"

A stagelight appeared above the person, and he was holding a sheet of peper in his hand with all the 4 different monsters. "On the printout, there are four types of villains. If that is a misprint, then U.A., the most prestigious school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake." The person went on, he was a male with dark blue- black hair like kokei, except he wore glasses. "We examineee are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes." After he was done talking, he turned around and to the left and pointed at izuku. "In addition, you over there with the curly hair." Izuku pointed at himself to make sure he was talking to him. "You've been muttering this while time. It's distracting. If you're here on a pleasure trip, then you should leave immediately."

Izuku covered his mouth, "I'm sorry..."

Kokei shook his head, "if you're sorry then act like it. So you should stop talking now."

"Okay, okay, examinee number 7111." Hizashi gave him a thumbs up. "Thanks for the great message." The fourth prototype of monster showed uo on the screen, it had 6 white spots on it, preferably for shooting. "The fourth type of villain is worth zero points." All four of the monsters were now shown, 0 points to 3. "That guy's an obstacle, so to speak." Hizashi pointed at the monster worth 0 points. "There's one in every battle center," the character in the pixel game showed up again. "An obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces." The character arrived at the beast and immediately turned around and ran the other way, "it is not impossible to defeat, but there's no reason to defeat it, either." Hizashi raised on hand into the air and smiled, "i recommend that you listeners try to avoid it."

"Thank you very much!" The person standing the whole time bowed and sat down.

"So a video game, our entire future revolves around a video game, interesting." Kokei whispered to himself but loud enough izuku and Katsuki could hear.

"That's all from me! Finally, I'll give you listeners a present-- our school motto! The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: "A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes." Go beyond." Hizashi winked at the crowd then raised both his arms and looked up to the ceiling, "Plus Ultra!" A gamified version of the words 'Plus Ultra' appeared on the screen. "Now everyone, good luck suffering!"

Kokei looked down at his card again, "alright then, i guess it's time to go now."

\--

Kokei could feel the insides of his palms begin to get moist and swesty some. He was finally standing at outside the gate that separated him from a mock city with multiple machines in it that acted as villains, and this was just the entrace exam. Kokei took in a deep breath and tried to distract himself by looking around at the other people around him. The group he was in had easily 50 people, at least. Kokei took note of all the people he saw, especially the people who had physical changes to themselves due to their quirk, these people made it easy for kokei to see who had what quirk. There was a frog girl, she had the tip of her tounge sticking out her mouth, this quirk obviously had something to do with a frog. Kokeo then continued to peer the area of all the other people there, most of them looked quite scared but some looked very serious and determined. One of these people was a guy half covered in ice, who stood in front of kokei and was closest to the locked wall.

"Must be pretty eager.." kokei whispered to himself, realizing that this was no game or no anime that he's watched, this was real. This was his one opportunity, and the other people there realized this too and grasped the subject, most of them at least.

"Okay! Can i get a shout to demonstrate how excited you all are?" Hizashi was using the microphones that were at the top of the gate, his voice blasted out loud and clear. As for his command for a shout, there was nothing like that to occur. Instead, all that was heard was silence and the occasional cough or huff from one of the examinees. "Alright! Now.. GO!"

Suddenly, the one large door that was once locked to the crowd, was now opening. As it opened it revealed that it wasn't 1 large door, but instead two doors put together that opened from the middle of it. The contestants started frantically running through the doors, all toppling and shoving into one another to get through. Lucky for the frog girl, she was able to just hop form people's heads to get through the crowd, smart. Kokei was taken by surprise because of this sudden start, and was therefore getting severely left behind. Kokei started to run along with all the other people, but he was still one of the last people to get though the door.

As soon as kokei made it through the doors, all he was able to see from where he was running was anarchy. People were just fighting, shooting, running, and some even screaming at the sight of these robots. Instead of trying to run and escape from these robots like some were doing, kokei was eager to find one so that he could start racking up points.

Kokei ran from the sides if buildings to other sides of buildings, trying to get to places where no others had been so that he could get some easy pickings. After running for about 20 seconds, he had found exactly what he was looking for. Kokei was now in a desolate area where no others were, and right before kokei was a level 2 robot. This robot was in the middle of the streets, destroying the buildings and hosues around the beast that got in its way. The beast looked like a scorpion, a very large scorpion that was about 15 feet tall and 20 feet long, easily.

Kokei grinned and raised his right hand up at the beasts head, as soon as kokei did the beast slightly turned to peer at kokei. Kokei breathed in and out heavily as kokei remembered what All for One had showed him in his mind before on using air cannon. 'Just relax, and aim, then once I'm ready...' kokei breathed out one last time, the scorpion was now starting to cover the few feet between kokei and it. "Boom." And... nothing happened. "W-what?!" The beast had covered the land between the two and swung its large left arm down at kokei. Kokei quickly lunged to the right, in doing so avoiding the danger. 'What the hell? All for One! I need your help!'

"Hm?" All for One hummed, meanwhile kokei had to start running and finding hiding spots form the scorpion behind buildings and stone walls.

'How do i use air cannon?!' Kokei thought, All for One slowly nodded his head, really, really slow.

"I thought you told me that you trained for this quirk. Was that a lie?" All for One asked, feeling superior to kokei.

'Well, yeah i did but, the best i could do was make a small gust of wind. I need to be able to destroy this whole robot!' Kokei responded in thought, he was getting nervous since the time was running down and he hadn't gotten anything done yet.

"I won't bottle feed the answer to you. You'll need to figure it out yourself, it'll be interesting to watch how you perform under pressure." And with that, All for One stopped talking for the rest of the entrance exam.

"Alright then..." kokei calmed himself down as best as he could, though it felt a whole world of pressure was being thrown down onto him. "What does All for One do when he uses the quirk?" Kokei tried to remember, while still having to hide and take cover behind small buildings ans big buildings alike. No matter how hard he tried to hide, the beast would still find him and he'd have to hide somewhere else.

Kokei remembered all of the times All for One showed him how to use quirks in his mind. The one thing that caught kokei's attention to each time the quirk was demonstrated was this: All for One never thought about it. Using the quirk was a second nature to him so therefore made it easy to use.

"Okay then, don't think about it." Kokei repeated to himself, finally coming out of the house cover he had taken. As soon as he did the scorpion spotted him, and started to try and attack him. Kokei had taken note how fast the monster is, and it was certain it took the beast a few seconds before getting off a full attack. Kokei took this fact into account as he aimed his right hand at the monster's left arm, this was the arm it always attacked with. Kokei didn't even take in a deep breath, the monster was already swinging its left arm down onto kokei so he had to act now or never.

Kokei took note on how last time he said 'boom' yet nothing happened. This time he had taken the few extra steps to change what he said in hopes to change the outcome as well. "Push."

Immediately after kokei uttered that word there was a blast that propelled from his right hand. The blast was of pure air, and nothing but it. This shot had a destination that it was determined to make, going straight for the arm that was coming down on its caster. The shot was precisely 2 meters wide, it started thin but got larger the farther down the blast went. And this blast rammed all the way up the monster's arm, not wrapping around the arm like a snake or some other animal. But instead it fully rammed the metal scorpion's arm for everything the blast was worth. The force of the blast was strong enough to fully push back the monster's arm. Causing the arm to thrust backwards behind the scorpion and causing the beast to lose balance. The uneven proportions of the scorpion's arm made the entire monster off balance. The scorpion was quickly turned around in a 180 turn, this sudden but precise movement was too much for the monster and made it fall to the ground.

The scorpion crashed down onto a nearby building that was to the right of the road kokei stood on. It had landed onto the building back first and was squirming its legs like the robot animal it was. Pieces of the building it had collapsed into were sent in every direction, causing mayhem and destruction wherever the chunks landed.

Kokei looked down at his right hand in astonishment, "did i.. really just.." he looked up from his hand to the squirming monster. "Do that?"

**Authors note: okey dokey i have a couple of questions to answer. So first question i got was 'why is kokei only allowed to use 1 quirk?' There are a few answers to this, first answer is he is still in training so he can't just pull out all the quirks All for One can use with ease on his first day fighting. Second, the other people that witness him using multiple other quirks would raise suspicion on how many quirks he has and or what his quirk is. This would be severely problematic for kokei and All for One's case considering they don't want anyone knowing what quirk he really has. The other question i got was 'does kokei discover izuku's beach work?' Well, this one doesn't have a for sure answer... yet. This question will be answered later on in the story ;). Okay, that's all i had to say so I'll talk to you all later.**


	5. Part 5: Entrance Exam Concludes

"Destroy." The moment that word was said, a blast of piercing air shot out from kokei's palm. Where he was aiming his hand that was attacking with dangerous air, was at none other than the immobilized robot scorpion that rested inside a building. Kokei had ran up the legs of the scorpion to get to its face, then once he was there he spoke those words. The level 2 robot scorpion's head had flung off its neck in a matter of seconds. The head then delved down deeper into the building, destroying all it slammed into which were inevitably more floors. And with the monsters death, sparked 2 points for kokei.

Kokei ran down the way he ran up the scorpion to make it back onto the road, all the while he came down he spoke to himself. "Interesting, it seems that when i don't think about using air cannon, it works. And i guess the different words i say when i use it have to do with what it does. That helps me make more sense of this whole air cannon quirk, i wonder if this is how it works for all of All for One's quirks."

"All for who's quirks?" Asked someone running in from the gate that separated this section where kokei fought to the rest of the city. He had half of his body, his left half, encased in ice and a bright red terminator type eye on that side. His other side, the right side was perfectly normal, except for the white hair on one half and the ice hair on the other.

Kokei turned to look at this new person, they were a few feet away and it seemed the examinee wasn't worried about time. "What?" Kokei asked, trying to act the least amount of confused as he really was, he had no idea what this person had heard and what they made of what they heard.

"You said something about quirks, I'm not one to eavesdrop but it sounded peculiar." The examinee walked up closer to kokei, really slowly.

"You must've been hearing things." Kokei turned around to look deeper into the new part of this city and saw all the other machines to fight. Then he turned back around to the examinee half encased, "sorry but i have to leave now."

The examinee kept his same expressionless face and just stared at kokei. Kokei took his silence as an answer to leave and delve deeper into this new portion of the city. The examinee stayed in his same position for some time before starting to move again, "interesting."

"Destroy." Kokei told the robot with guns on its sides with authority. The moment he stated those words a fierce directed shot of air was sent at amazing speeds towards the robot from kokei's right hand. It was aimed for the robots' core, and it did just that. Shooting straightforward into the middle of the robot, destroying it instantly. The robot caught on fire before catching heat from the air that was sent seconds before. These two elements colliding made for a large explosion that took off the top of the robot. 3 more points for kokei. "What is that now?" Kokei brought up his left hand and counted using his fingers, "looks like 10 points now. 2 scorpions and 2 gun monsters. Is that enough?"

"1 minute warning." Said the voice that was over the intercom near every lightpost.

"Well then, i guess i really need to start wor-"

"AAAH!!" A screaming voice came a few blocks away from where kokei stood next to his destruction.

"What the-" kokei got cut off again from another scream from a different person. Kokei turned to the direction where all the screams came from which was down the street. Soon enough the street where kokei stood was getting flooded by examinees running past him. Kokei looked past all of the people to see what they were running from, and all the way down the street was the biggest robot of them all. Easily 60 meters tall and 20 meters wide, it had two arms that had hands at the ends, just like a human. But for a face it instead had where its face should be split in two and on each side 3 barrels were visible, these barrels were where cannon shot came from. And cannons shots it did, shooting 6 rockets at a time down at all the little people trying to escape the monsters wrath.

Kokei could tell immediately that this was either the robot worth nothing or the level 1 robot. Using his deduction, he concluded that it couldn't be the level 1 robot, this one was far too strong. So there was only one other answer, it was the robot worth nothing at all.

'Hmm, All for One. Should i fight this monster?' Kokei thought to himself, yet silence was all that he got as a response. 'Oh yeah, you're going on strike. Fine then, I'll just leave i-'

"Help!" Kokei's thoughts got cut off by a girl screaming out for someone to save her. She was only a few feet ahead of where kokei stood, now alone since all the others had ran past him. She was invisible, the only thing that was visible on her were her clothes witch were some casual gym wear. She was against the road, must've tripped, and a rocket from the monster was about to be fired at her.

The robot flew at her with amazing speeds, torpedoing towards her with 5 other torpedoes following in close pursuit. The monster was looking straight down at her since it had moved up, knocking over all the buildings around it which were about 4 medium sized buildings. The girl covered the back of her head, this was visible since she wore large white gloves.

"Push." Just before the rockets had hit her, they were blasted back towards the robot wuth even more speed than they had originally. Kokei was the reason for this, he stood next to the invisible girl now after he ran all the way to her which didn't take very long at all. The rockets slammed back at the robots head, they didn't have much effect but it did stun the monster for a few seconds. Kokei turned back at the invisible girl, it was hard for him to look at where he thought her head was. "Are you okay?"

The girl looked up at kokei and leaned up, "yeah, i am now. Thank you for saving me."

"Don't worry about it." While kokei spoke, he didn't even notice the 6 more torpedoes that were lauching toward the two of then again. By the time kokei turned around, it was too late. Or it would've been too late if someone didn't use their quirk to stop the torpedoes in one fell swoop. These torpedoes were stood in mid air by ice surrounding all of them, chunking them together.

The culprit of this was none other than the boy that kokei had met before, the one half covered in ice. "Never take your eyes off the opponent. First rule." The ice that was formed by this examinee was so exponential that it even made it all the way to the legs of the monster, covering its legs and covering them in it.

Kokei shamefully responded, "thanks." The ice examinee was all the way down the road walking up to them, his power reached all the way down the road and was still quick enough to stop a torpedo in mid air. Kokei turned his attention back to the monster half covered in ice, its legs being fully enclosed. He aimed his right hand up at its head, while it tried to move its legs so paid no attention to kokei readying his shot. Kokei moved his head behind his right hand so that he could get the perfect shot at the robot towering over the group of three. "Destroy." The propulsion of air darted at its set target, attacking the monster with relentless force for 1-2 seconds after the initial hit. Even after the attack, the monster's head was still in tact, it needed another shot. "Destroy." Kokei repeated, then for extra assurance he spoke the word one final time, "destroy."

The second hit of the air cannon made the robots head push back, then the final third one fully destroyed the face of the villain. With its legs frozen solid and its head being thrusted back abruptly, the beast toppled its upper half back and its bottom half was forced to follow. The ice being destroyed as it fell fully to the ground, landing on a set of buildings and roads behind it. The moment the ice broke so did the ice keeping the torpedoes in place, but they were still far too cold to shoot off so they instead fell to the ground with a 'thud'. Kokei looked down at the torpedoes that laid there against the roads and atop some small remains of the ice. Kokei felt a sudden pain in his arm, it felt like nettles, did his arm go to sleep? Kokei grabbed at his right arm with his left hand and waited for the pain to go away, and it did after a few minutes. "So that's that."

"Yeah, the time should be running out soon." The half ice covered examinee turned away from kokei and the invisible girl that layed against the road still.

"Hm, he's right." Kokei glanced at the guy walking away from him, then back over at the invisible girl on the floor. "You need a hand?" Kokei reached his right hand out for her to grab.

She reached her right hand out and latched onto kokei's, using his help to pull her up. Once she was fully standing she took a step back from kokei. "Thank you once again, who are you?"

"My name is Kokei Kyōryokuna. What's yours?" The girl put her hands behind her and clasped them together before she responded.

"I am Toru Hagakure, nice to meet you!" Toru told kokei enthusiastically, kokei nodded his head slowly.

"Alrigh-" kokei got cut off for the 3rd time by the intercom coming back on.

"Alright! This ends the Entrance Exam for U.A.! Can i get a 'yeah'!" Yet again there was silence as an answer, it was obvious that the person speaking was Hizashi. "Thanks for the enthusiasm! The recovery girl will be coming by soon to help anyone in need, so stay tuned!"

And that's how the rest of the exam went. Recovery girl came around to help anyone that needed help, luckily kokei wasn't one of the people that needed it, though his right arm did hurt some he decided it probably wasn't anything too serious. Neither did Toru need help, she just tripped and fell so she wasn't in very much pain at all.

\--

The next week for kokei was brutal. All he could think about in class, in his sleep and even when he'd talk to his mother and friends was how good he did on the Entrance Exam. He tried to compare scores with izuku from time to time but he'd never really give any insight on how well he did and kokei did the same for the most part. Kokei was occasionally asked what his quirk was from time to time, and he always gave a vague answer that didn't explain much. And for some reason, kokei and izuku didn't talk much after the Exam, izuku always looked so deep in thought so kokei never wanted to interfere. During the next week he also focused on practicing with air cannon, making sure that he knew how to control it and how many blasts he could do before his arm started hurting again. Kokei used the Takoba Seaside Bay as a training grounds during that week since it had been cleaned of all its grime recently, kokei didn't know who was the reason for this though. The amount he made it to was 10, the 'pushes' hurt less than the 'Destroys' so he is able to use more of them. Kokei also asked All for One if he should start working on another quirk, but he answered simply with: "in a matter of time, young Kyōryokuna. In a matter of time."

It was nighttime now, kokei was walking down the street going home from another long day of arcade games after school. Kokei looked around at all the scenery that he passed, remembering that just 10 months ago he was a quirkless boy with no future. Or no future he had in mind at least. Kokei breathed in a big puff of air and shot it out the side of his mouth, he was visualizing what air cannon looked like when it was charging up. "Kokei." All for One told kokei randomly, he hadn't talked to kokei all day and he was starting to get worried All for One was ignoring him.

'Hmm? What's up Afo?' All for One shook his head at kokei's response, kokei had started using 'afo' as a abbreviation for All for One and as sort of a nickname for him. All for One didn't like it but he never stopped kokei from saying it.

"When the Entrance Exams ended they told us that we would be getting the results in a weeks time."

'Yeah..? What of it?' Kokei asked in his mind obliviously.

"Well it's been a week, exactly 7 days since you participated in the Entrance Exam. You should be getting your results today."

Kokei nodded his head slowly to act like he understood, then after thinking for some time he actually started to understand and got excited. Without realizing it he shouted aloud, "I'll get my results today!"

People that also roamed the streets looked at kokei as if he was mental, randomly shouting out like that.

Kokei covered his mouth and whispered the same phrase again, each time he said it the kore excited he got and the faster he walked.

In a matter of 10 minutes kokei made it to his house, turining a 30 minute walk into a 10 minute run, which is a huge improvement time wise. The moment kokei got to his driveway he raced up it and to his front door. Kokei burst through the front door as if he was ransacking the house, but Sobokuna sat down at the dinner table with a happy look on her face. She was still wearing her hero outfit, which was a blue loose-fit tunic with narrowed cylinders in the center of her palm for max water propulsion when using her quirk. Laying on the table in front of her was a white letter with a bright red, bloodlike stamp as the sticker in the middle of the letter.

Kokei slowly moved forward and closed the door behind him politely, now that he was here it felt surreal. Sobokuna kept her smile and watched as kokei inched over to the table, walking past the stairs and the living room. "I see you have a letter there, mom."

Sobokuna looked surprised, "a letter? Me?" She then glanced down at the letter and giggled, "perhaps."

Kokei was now at the other end of the table and just peered down at the letter, he felt anticipation in opening the letter right now and yet he didn't. "Who's it from?"

Sobokuna fake yawned, "just a boring old school called U.A. i think it has nothing to do with you, though."

Kokei stared at the letter intently, as if he was trying to spot any unique traits from the letter other than its bloodred color in the middle. "C-could i.."

"Open it?" Sobokuna finished kokei's sentence and he nodded as a response. Sobokuna giggle again, "go ahead."

Kokei leaned over the table and picked up the letter, glanced at his mom, then ran upstairs with it. He wanted to be the first one to read it incase he wasn't accepted, then his mom would try and comfort him which was always awkward for kokei.

Kokei rushed into his room, slamming the door close behind him, in turn making a horrible screeching sound but kokei couldn't care less about the door. Kokei threw the letter down on his bed, past his punching bag. Once the letter landed on his pillow kokei slowly followed after it. Each step he took felt like a life sentence for a prison of shame. But kokei took the guilty rulings, because he kept in inching closer to the letter until he was right beside it. Kokei stared at the letter, thoughts filling his mind on wether or not he wiuld be accepted and if this would be an acceptance letter or a letter of gratitude or participating but he didn't pass. Kokei felt confident in his written test abilities but he was nervous for the practical score, he only got 10 points after all.

Kokei brushed aside his fears and picked up the letter, bringing it uo to his mouth and ripping off the top of it using his teeth. Since he had ripped it open so violently, the contents inside the letter splattered out onto his bed. Kokei let the letter fall from the edge of his mouth and looked at what had fallen, it was a small grey jewel in the shape of a circle. Kokei looked at it side to side, wondering what it was used for when suddenly something appeared from it and hovered above it.

"I am here as a projection!" Kokei couldn't believe his eyes, what appeared infront of him was a close up of a person's face with their eyes dimmed. A gleefully happy smile on the tan and muscular man's face, he was obviously filled with some type of joy.

Kokei recognized the person vaguely, he tried to urge the words out but before he could All for One spoke. "All Might."

Kokei repeated All for One's words over in his head, 'All... Might?'

"Yes, and as my successor, you may very well have to fight him one day."

"M-me.. fighting All Might?!" Kokei couldn't believe what All for One had told him, but it wasn't all that unordinary. Kokei knew that All Might and All for One had some type of rivalry going on, so he had a feeling in the back of his head that something like this would happen.

All Might took a step away from the camera and allowed for kokei to see the full shot. Behind All Might was a golden arch and many different rays of colors ranging drom orange to pink. All Might wore a yellow tuxedo with lines of black up and down on it. "Hello! Kokei Kyōryokuna, it is i.. All Might!" All Might shouted, keeping his happy go lucky expression. "Kokei, you may have passed the written exam, but you scored a mere ten points on the practical exam. Though that is still very impressive, you didn't pass it..."

Kokei looked down at his feet disappointed, "i.. i had a feeling that was the case." Kokeo sighed, he wasn't sad that he didn't pass but just.. just disappointed in himself and his abilities. He felt he let All for One down, he let Sobokuna down, and most of all he let himself down.

But then, All Might continued. "... if that was all there was to it." Kokei stopped thinking and his mind went blank, slowly peering back up at the hologram of the number 1 hero. "The Entrance Exam the other day was not graded only on villain points!" All Might stood to the side so he was looking off screen, "how can a hero course reject people who save others and do the right thing?" All Might turned slightly to the camera, "know what I'm talking about?"

"S-save others..." kokei thought about what he was saying, then remebered that one Toru girl. "Is he talking about Toru?"

All Might pointed at the screen and laughed some, "correct, young Kyōryokuna! You saved young Hagakure from danger when she needed it most! That is a real hero quality. This is a job that requires risking one's life to save another's! In other words.." the screen shifted over to the right of All Might where kokei's scores were. Kokei couldn't believe his eyes, "rescue points! And they're given by a panel of judges. It's the other basic ability we at U.A. look at!"

On the scoreboard before kokei, his name was there with a few others around it, his score was: 10 villain points and an extra 14 rescue points. Kokei started to breath heavier and a smile came across his face. "Kokei Kyōryokuna, fourteen points!"

Kokei started shaking with excitement, "f-f-fourteen points?! Is that enough?"

All Might looked straightforward at the camera and reached his left hand out towards it. "Come, young Kyōryokuna." All Might leaned in closer to the camera, "this is your hero academia!"

Kokei felt a small tear fall from his left eye, he immediately wiped it away and smiled. "I did it..." kokei thought about it again and just had to shout it out, "i did it!"

**Authors note: finally, done with the Entrance Exam arch, and now we can get to the real stuff :3 So here's the deal, kokei is going to be going to U.A. and probably in classroom 1-A or 1-B so he's gonna be the extra student. That might be a little weird for anyone to wrap their head around and i get it but, that's just what i fell like doing so I'm gonna do it, okay? So that's all i really have to say so I'll talk to you all, later.**


	6. Part 6: A Different Way in UA

"Come, young Kyōryokuna." Kokei couldn't believe his ears, he had to let out some type of audible happiness for what happened. During the same time All Might told him, "this is your hero academia." Kokei let out a shout screaming 'i did it' into the air. "Oh wait what?" All Might looked off to the side, then suddenly a hand appeared with some papers in one of them and a directive hand pointing at All Might with their other. Kokei stopped shouting in glee as he looked back at All Might, he looked disturbed. All Might shook his head and his smile somewhat was weakened as he looked back at the screen. "I'm sorry, young Kyōryokuna, but your score is actually just 1 point behind the last student score requirement." Kokei's smile dissipated and he tilted his head to the right some. Behind All Might appeared another student's score, Minrou Mineta, and this student had 25 points. "Sorry son, but it appears i was wrong, you won't be going to U.A."

Kokei was speechless, motionless, and most of all, confused. The world had been handed to him and at just the same time revoked from him. "W-what?"

"Yes, sadly it seems unless one of the top 40 students that're accepted to attend U.A. decline, we don't have the space for you." All Might told kokei in a much quieter tone than he did before. "I'm sorry for leading you on, young Kyōryokuna, i wish you luck in whatever other school you attend."

And with that, All Might's image was gone, along with the hologram. But the small transmitter, the small grey and black, circle shaped transmitter that laid on his bed was still there. Kokei's silence and sadness soon turned to anger and rage, "what.. the.. hell?!" Kokei leaned down and picked up the transmitter and threw it at his wall next to his bed, it shattered into pieces instantaneously. "Arrg! Why would he tell me that just to be wrong?!" Kokei started pacing back and forth in his room, thinking about what he had heard overall.

"Just like Toshinori to do something like this, he never confirms information before processing it and delivering it to others." All for One shook his head in disappointment to what had just occured. Which in itself was a slur of random events.

Kokei turned to his punching bag and swung at it with such ferocity that he unhinged it, taking the nail and plank of wood it was connected to down with it. The bag slammed onto the ground with a loud pound, the chains and plank of wood followed, small bits of dust fluttered down from the ceiling to replace the punching bag. Kokei goes into a rage for some more time, picking up random items in his room and throwing them across it, breaking most of the things he had.

Eventually, kokei finishes his tantrum, and lays down on his floor that was covered side to side in many pieces of different items. Kokei feels a sudden depression overcome him now that the rage was gone, "w-why? Why did this happen to me? Didn't i save Toru?!"

"Indeed you did, but i must admit the way you did it was fairly sloppy. The judges most likely picked up on that and lowered the score you should've gotten." All for One informs kokei, meanwhile kokei just thinks about his life and how it has just changed. Changed in a different way that he didn't want it to go.

"I.. i just wanted to be a- a hero." Kokei feels a tear from his right eye start to drip down the side of his face. This one tear encourages more tears to come into a tsunami of sadness and sorrow.

Silence is all that remains between kokei and his room. It was nighttime and his window was still open, so the occasional 'whoosh' was heard but nothing more. Sobokuna simoly waited downstairs in the kitchen for kokei to come down and tell her if he was accepted or not. But now, kokei never wanted to leave him room. "You know, young Kyōryokuna, i do know of a different, more unorthodox way of getting into U.A." All for One subtlely spoke.

Kokei sniffled and wiped some tears from the sides of his head and leaned up. "How?"

"Gah, nevermind, you'd never agree to something like this..."

"What? What? What is it?" Kokei pried to All for One, now he really wanted to know.

"Well, if you really, really want to get into U.A. so badly, you could always... get rid of one of the students."

Kokei paused moving to stand up entirely, he instead widened his eyes with his pupils shaking. "Get.. rid of? Elaborate."

All for One chuckled, "here's the idea. If one of the 40 accepted students just so happen to disappear, you'd be accepted as the 40th student."

Kokei slowly nods his head, then stops and realizes what All for One was really telling him, 'afo, do you want me to... k-kill someone?'

All for One gasped in horror, "what? No! Never!" He then smiled in kokei's mindscape, "What I'm saying is, if one of them is never located again, they can't attend U.A. and you can get into your dream school."

Kokei thought about it for a few minutes in silence, he was determined to get into U.A. but not that determined... right?

After 5 minutes if sitting in silence and pondering the idea, kokei finally thought, 'afo.'

"Yes?" All for One asked innocently.

'So... so say i entertain your idea, what would i need to do first?'

All for One smiled fondly, "alright, if you were to do my plan you'd first have to find a target. After that plan the deed, then you execute the plan."

Kokei nodded and repeated All for One's words, "okay, find a target." Kokei hopped up onto his feet and looked around his trashed room, it appeared to be ransacked. 'Hmm, Afo, i don't know how to find a.. target."

All for One sighed, "alright let's just skip that stage then. Second part, plan the deed." Kokei nodded his head mindlessly, All for One knew kokei had no idea what to do still. "Rule 1, never have your face exposed during a deed. Find something that's fitting."

Kokei obeyed and scoped around his room, it was harder to find anything now that the place was trashed but he still tried anyways. After minutes of searching he still wasn't able to find anything that fitted the bill.

All for One sighed, "whatever. If you want, we can try tomorrow and hit the town for supplies."

Kokei nodded and laid down on his bed, brushing off the transmitter pieces from his pillow. When those pieces were gone he was good to go to bed. Laying his head down on his pillow and drifting off into a deep sleep. A sleep in which he would dream of committing a crime, a murder to be precise. It was a nightmare, but a nightmare that was more of a warning than a random dream. It was preparing kokei for the events to occur the next day.

"Soo, kokei," Sobokuna started talking after countless minutes of silence between her son and herself. They were both at the dinner table, she was sitting nearest to the sink like usual, and kokei was at the other end eating his breakfast. Kokei was fully dressed for the day in his daily summer clothes. A bright yellow shirt with light blue shorts. Sobokuna worked today so she had on her hero outfit again. "What was in the letter?"

Kokei stared down at his food, lightly cooked bacon and eggs with rice, completely zoned out. It took kokei a few seconds before coming back to reality in a jolt, looking around the room in amazement. "W-what'd you say again mom?"

Sobokuna looked horrified at kokei for a moment, then repeated her question. "What was in the letter from yesterday?"

Kokei's neutral face quickly turned into a frown again, his eyebrows narrowed and he remembered his dream last night along with All for One's proposition. Kokei mumbled, "yeah, the letter..." kokei sighed, then looked up at his mom and saw her sad face, she seemed on the verge of tears. 'Mom...' kokei thought, he knew if he told her the truth she'd burst into tears. So he lied instead. Kokei smiled at his mom smugly, "got top 30."

Sobokuna smiled widely and a tear dropped from both of her eyes, "i-i'm so proud!" Sobokuna jumped up out of her chair and ran around the table to hug kokei. Kokei hugged her back and enjoyed the feeling of the hug and embrace. The hug also determined him, made him realize what he really had to do to keep his mother this happy.

He now knew the plan was needed.

"Hello sir!" The woman behind the counter warmly greeted kokei with a smile and a small wave. Kokei nodded and smiled back some, putting his hands in his pockets and walking around the store. The store he was in was a general store so it had most to all of your everyday needs.

Kokei walked past the food aisle, the drink aisles till he finally got to the beauty aisle. Kokei walked down these aisles, looking for anything that could be of use. Only a couple of seconds passed before kokei spotted something that could be of grave support: surgical masks. Kokei quickly grabbed one and held onto it, he then moved a little over until he saw some eye masks. Kokei originally didn't bat an eye at such minuscule items as a eye mask during a planned assault, but it was All for One who stopped him. "Young Kyōryokuna, you're going to need at least one of those eye masks."

Kokei tilted his head some to the right and thought, 'what would i use eye masks for?' All for One became silent again, forcing kokei to grab two eye masks. One was a blank black colored eye mask and the second was also black but had the text 'let me sleep' on it.

After finding these items kokei moved to the home appliances aisle, finding trash bags immediately. Kokei grabbed the biggest sized one and added it to his soon-to-be purchased items.

Kokei purchased these items then left the store, walking around the city carrying his items in a plastic bag. Many people walked past kokei and didn't bat an eye to him, wearing a white surgical mask. He kept the two eyemasks in the bag and kept moving forward. It was still early morning, but was about evening by this time. Kokei continued, looking around the city and admiring the scenery around him, until he heard a voice coming from a group of people ahead of him. "Woah Shihai, you really got accepted to U.A.?!" One of the people in the group asked, he looked particularly generic and had no defining qualities. Kokei glanced over at the group and narrowed his eyes to look at the group, the one who just spoke was staring at another person. Kokei assumed this person was the one going into U.A., they had white hair and jet black skin.

"Yeah, so what Soba? It isn't that big a deal." Shihai told the first person, known as Soba.

"Pfft, whatever you say Shihai." Soba told shihai, then they continued walking around town.

Kokei saw their entire conversation, his palms started to become sweaty as he followed behind the two of them, keeping his distance.

The two of them, shihai and soba, walked around the city for what felt like hours to kokei. Eventually, they stopped at a cafe to have some lunch. Kokei walked in behind the two of them, acting as inconspicuous as possible.

Shihai started to move his two legs together then pressing them up and down against each other gently, "ah damn, i gotta piss."

They were both already in the small line to order some food. "C'mon shihai, can't it wait?" Soba asked in a groan, it was apparent this type of thing happened consistently.

"Sorry bro but I've gotta go!" Shihai told soba quickly before running off towarda the bathrooms. They were to the left of the cashier, so that's where he ran to.

Kokei took in a deep breath and marched on towards the bathroom himself, the entire way there having second thoughts. 'I-i shouldn't be doing this, this illegal! If i get caught, I'm going to jail... I'm being a villain!' Kokei stood outside the men's restroom door, sweat dripping from his forehead. 'This is horrible, i should just turn back now..'

Kokei sighed and turned around, then was stopped by a voice. "If you turn back now then nothing will ever happen." Kokei was shocked, this voice came from his head. It was All for One. "If you don't do it now you won't have another chance like this."

'B-but..' kokei stood upright and nodded his head, 'you're right, this is now or never.'

Kokei's tremor stopped and he opened up the restroom door. Once he entered he could hear the sound if liquids splashing against a surface, gross. Kokei looked inside and saw shihai at a urinal, there was nobody else around. Kokei turned around and closed the door, locking it. Kokei then went for the lights next to the door so he could turn them off, but All for One stopped him. "STOP!"

Kokei stopped midway, 'what?'

"Based on the conversations he's had with soba, his quirk must have something to do with darkness. So turning the lights off would only affect you."

Kokei kept his plastic bag in his hand while he walked forward and went right so he was over to a sink to look at himself in the mirror. It was dead silent between the two, and soon enough shihai shifted from the urinal to the sink next to kokei so he could wash his hands.

Kokei whispered loud enough so shihai could hear him, "you made it into U.A. huh?"

Shihai glanced over at kokei confused and narrow eyed, kokei continued looking forward at the mirror. "Umm, you talking to me?"

Kokei turned his head over to shihai and grinned, "yeah. You made it into U.A. right?"

Shihai slowly turned off the sink and started waving his hands to dry them, "look, i don't know you. And i don't know how you managed to learn about my enrollment into U.A. but you'd better get the hell out of my face before i make you sorry."

Kokei smiled, "is that so?" Kokei turned fullt to the left to face shihai while he dropped his bag, dropping it almost exactly between the urinal and the sink.

Shihai grinned maniacally, "yeah, that's what'll hap-"

Kokei lunged at shihai, raising his right hand in a ball of a fist and landing it square onto shihai's face. The momentum of the attack made the end result that much more damaging. Shihai, unsuspecting this, had no time to react and was forced to take the punch. The hit caused him to fall back and slam his head onto the wall to the left of the sink he just used. Shihai was dazed from the hit but still tried to fight, reaching his hands out infront of him and using them to try and grab at kokei's feet. Kokei raised his left foot and lowered it on top of shihai's head. Shihai was ready for the attack this time and rolled to the right out of the way. After dodging the attack he took a second to use the wall as a means to helping him up. Shihai looked up at the ceiling and saw that the only thing keeping this room lit was one mere light. By the time shihai looked back down at kokei, kokei was already charging shihai with another fist. Kokei slammed his left fist into shihai's chest, launching him up into the air some by the attack itself. Shihai took this to his advantage and used the altitude he was at the reach up and punch the lightbulb, he was just high tall enough to hit it.

'Crunch' and with that the light went out. Pitch black darkness enveloped the room now, worst case scenario for kokei. Kokei looked around himself, he couldn't see a thing and before he even knew it he was getting punched from every direction. Left leg, chest, head, right arm, right leg, left arm everywhere on kokei was getting hit. Kokei punched randomly into the air but never hit anything other than air.

Shihai laughed, "hah! What happened little man? Afraid of the dark!" Shihai punched kokei in his stomach so hard it caused kokei to fall to the ground and hold his stomach.

Kokei started to close his eyes and taste the defeat, preparing himself to just use air cannon on the entire bathroom and destroy it all. Just then he heard a voice, "young Kyōryokuna. Use my quirk, Infrared Ray. It can help you see. Use the masks, see without light." All for One informed kokei.

Kokei leaned up and tried to see, put instead received a swift kick to the face.

'Calm down kokei, don't think. Just do.' Kokei calmed his mind and stopped worrying about the battle and not being able to see, along with the severity of the situation. Kokei then let his hands go searching until they came upon a plastic crinkle. Kokei blew in and out a breath of air when he opened the bag and pilled out one of the eye masks at random. He then leaned up again, beginning to close his eyes and start keeping them closed. To kokei's amazement, he was able to see about 3 feet ahead of him, all the way over to the sink. Everything to kokei looked like he was seeing through a camera that had night vision. His sight was blury and a little fuzzy but he was able to see with his eyes closed while in the dark. Along with being able to see he was able to see where shihai was, even in the dark! Whenever he got close to attack kokei that is.

Kokei stood up and quickly put his back to the wall that was next to him and raised his fists. Almost immediately after kokei arose he saw shihai lunge at him from the left where the sink was. Kokei didn't have time to attack so he instead lowered his head, which is what shihai was aiming for, and waited for him to hit the wall. Shihai slammed his fist into the wall and stumbled back from the sudden pain in his hand, "Gah! What the hell?!"

Kokei jumped up and hit shihai with an uppercut, shihai fell back and landed, his back to the ground.

Kokei knelt down next to shihai and swung his right arm back, balling it into a fist. As his fist swung at shihai's face he got flashbacks to everything that led up to him doing this. 'Sorry son, but it appears i was wrong, you won't be attending U.A.' All Might's voice echoed in kokei's head while his fist conencted with shihai's face. Kokei brought his left arm up and pulled it back, balled it into a fist then swung it down at shihai's face as well. 'I-I'm so proud!' Sobokuna's overjoyed cries to kokei were heard in his head while his fist slammed into shihai's face. Shihai's head moved to the left with kokei's fist, he spat some blood on the ground next to him.

"P-please!" Shihai pleaded with kokei, he realized that he may very well die here.

Kokei had a rageful look on, shihai didn't need to see his face to know that. "I am good enough, i am good enough for U.A., i swear it!" Kokei told shihai but he knew it wasn't directed to him.

Kokei reached his right arm back and swung it forward to punch shihai in the face again. Shihai moved his head to the right to follow kokei's fist's movement. Kokei slowly stood up then used his heel to curbstomb on shihai's head.

After one stomp, kokei stopped and used infrared ray to see shihai's face under his shoe, he was covered in his own blood. Kokei started breathing heavily, then felt a gag in his stomach and ran into a toilet stall. Kokei reached at his mouth and ripped off his surgical mask on the way to the stall. As soon as he made it into the stall kokei started vomiting into the toilet. Half digested bacon and eggs with pieces of rice pulsed out his mouth in a mix of horrible sounds. The smell in the bathroom was already bad but with the addition of kokei made the entire place smell horrid. Shortly after throwing up kokei fell down and frantically crwaled out the stall. He peered down at his bloodied knuckles, eyes still closer, and the guilt that he now housed. "W-what the hell did i just do?!"

"You, young Kyōryokuna, just secured your spot in U.A. high."

**Authors note: this part took a dark turn didn't it? I bet you weren't expecting that whole end scene huh? I must admit it was pretty gory go write and think about.. ugh! But i am very excited to see how kokei's life plays out now that he's commited a crime! Personally, i can't wait :3 I actaully have one thing to talk about, i got a review that touched on many specific topics that i needed to work on and so i worked on them. Hope the story is better now guest person! I don't have much to say other than that so I'll talk to you all later.**


	7. Part 7: Disposing the Evidence

"What the hell did i just do?!" Kokei peered down at his bloodied knuckles and felt sick to his stomach from it. "What have i done..."

"You, young Kyōryokuna, just secured your spot in U.A." All for One answered kokei simply, "now you can go to your dream school!"

Kokei had his sleeping mask on still, and yet he was still able to see a little ahead of him. He peered to his left over at shihai's body and felt another gag in his stomach, "i-is he... dead?"

"Hm, i wonder... go up to him and check his pulse."

"I-i have to touch him?!" Kokei asked in a frantic manner, but he knew in the back of his head it was needed. Kokei didn't need to hear All for One tell him that he has to feel the inside of his wrists for him to crawl over to shihai and feel his wrist. Kokei grabbed shihai's left hand and placed his index and middle fingers agaisnt shihai's wrist. Luckily, there was a small 'thumping' feeling agaisnt kokei's fingers. A wave of relief blasted onto kokei and it felt amazing. Kokei smiled weakly, "great... he's just asleep..."

"Good for you, you didn't murder anyone. So phase 2 had been completed: execute the plan. But now onto phase 3: get rid of the evidence."

Kokei wiped away some of the residue of puke he had on the edge of his lips using the back of his right hand. "H-how do i do that?"

"The trash bags, use the trash bags."

Kokei stood up and walked over to the plastic bag that contained the remaining items, which was only the black trash bag and the other eye mask. Kokei knelt down and picked up the trash bag box, once holding the box loosely in his hand he limped back over to shihai's bloody body. Kokei opened up the box using both of his hands, the sound if the cardboard opening echoed throughout the empty batchroom. Kokei quickly pulled out one of the black trash bags and put one of his hands on either side of the bag's top edges. He fluffed up the bag using the momentum of his hands going up and down, air getting into the bag so that it inflates. Kokei swallowed his spit and dropped the bag next to shihai's head. Kokei knelt down and grabbed shihai by his ears, pulling his body into the bag. Once shihai was halfway through the bag, kokei moved down to shihai's feet and pushed the rest of him into the bag. When shihai was fully planted into the bag, kokei walked over to the small trashcan in the corner of the room and carried it back over to the bag. He then emptied the trashcan into the body bag as a means of making sure the body wasn't visible through the bag. Kokei then used his hands to tie the top of the bag, locking shihai, and the trash, securely into the bag. "D-.. done..."

All for One chuckled, "why so nervous? The hard part is already finished."

Kokei shook his head and thought rationally in the situation he knew he was in. "I- nothing, nevermind. What's the next step?"

"Simple, now, we need to dispose of the body. I know that you don't want to destroy the body in a type of cremation since the victim is still alive. But you're lucky, i know of a way to reuse the body."

Kokei stood up and walked over to the mirror and looked into it, seeing a faint image of his reflection. "And what's that?"

All for One chuckled slightly, "there are multiple nomu factories that i own and occupy. I will instruct you to the closest one. All you must do is leave here with the victims body."

Kokei nodded his head slowly, turned around to shihai's body bag, knelt down and picked it up, letting it rest over his shoulder. "Time to leave."

Kokei sped walked to the door that lead out into the cafe, and without thinking he unlocked the door and opened it. To kokei's surprise, everything was normal when he opened the door, the only thing that wasn't normal was his clothes. All the people at the cafe to eat continued eating, and the cashier at the register was too focused on the people wanting to order to see kokei, but she was new to the job and saw the bag so she assumed he was the janitor. And soba, shihai's friend who he had come here with, glanced at kokei but didn't bat an eye. Soba had his food and was waiting for shihai to get back from the bathroom, he's in for a suprise since shihai will never come.

Kokei left the cafe and darted a corner to get out of anyone's sight in the cafe who might've still been watching him. Kokei dropped the bag to the ground and started panting heavily, but he wasn't out of breath. "Good job, young Kyōryokuna, now to dispose of the body."

Kokei looked up at the sky and saw that it was now midday, "alright, let's do this."

\--

Tanks. Tanks full of liquid that masked the wretched monsters that rested inside them. These tanks held Frankenstein type monsters with exposed brains. Their buff exterior and multitude of colors made for a confusing sense of recognition of them. These tanks filled with nothing other than pure and utter monsters were rowed in two's and went for 5 rows in the large dimly lit room. As a matter of fact the only source of light was the light bluish- green color illuminating from the tanks. Their eyes looked colorless yet they were still a firm yellow and their movements were anything other than lifelike and energetic. In reality they didn't even move in the tanks, only blanklessly watch.

Kokei was unfortunate enough to be standing in the midst, the middle of all of these lifeless mosnters in tanks that kokei could only assume be holding them back from raging at the world and its subordinates. Kokei had his black, feeble bag laying in front of him. Kokei couldn't notice it himself at the time but, his entire body was shaking and trembling from just being in this shady and mysterious room. "A-afo... what is this place... and these, things!?"

All for One chuckled, "these are my toys. These things are called 'Nomu'. And incase you're wondering, yes they're human. Or what's left of one."

"W-w-what's left of humans?!" Kokei repeated to himself to try and help himself comprehend it.

"Yes, and we are going to be turning your friend there into one of them." All for One started to explain the step-by-step process of turning a person into a nomy to kokei but he wasn't able to focus and listen to him. Instead, kokei stared into the eyes of the nomu, feeling a sense of dread coming from these beasts of mass carnage and destruction only a few feet away. "And that's how you turn a human into a nomu, got it?"

Kokei sighed and looked down at the black bag holding his earlier deeds. "No.. i didn't listen, nor do i want to listen! Can't someone else just do this for me?"

All for One paused for a moment before answering, "actually, yes there is. My old pal Ujiko, he can handle this for us, and give the nomu some extra powers as long as we supply him with it."

Kokei's eyes brightened up and he smiled, "perfect! Can i leave now?"

All for One chuckled, "not yet. Now you need to extract the body from the bag and set it up on that table." Kokei looked forward and there was a metal table between two nomu tanks. "And i advise you take the subjects quirk, i feel that it could benefit you in the future. He won't have any use for it anyways."

Kokei reluctantly nodded his head and knelt down to open the bag. Kokei scrimmaged through the garbage he had put in the bag beforehand until he made it to shihai's feet. Kokei pulled shihai out by his feet until his whole body was laying on the ground. Kokei pucked up shihai's body, which smelt awful from all the trash, and carried him over to the table. Kokei laid shihai's unconscious body on the table and peered down at it. "Sorry shihai, but i need to get into U.A. high. So afo, how do i take his quirk?"

All for One answered kokei firmly, "simple. Place your hand on the target's chest, where all the quirk power is located, and focus on taking their power. The whole process should only take a few seconds, 10 at the max."

Kokei nodded his head and slowly placed his left hand on the center of shihai's chest. Kokei then closed his eyes and saw shihai even with his eyes closed using infrared ray. He then pictured taking all of shihai's power, his quirk, and even some of his life. After some time shihai's figure became more and more dark, and soon kokei realized it wasn't shihai, but his vision becoming darker. Kokei fought through it as his vision became more and more obsolete. This continued for the next 10 seconds until kokei finally opened his eyes to see... that everything looked normal. This was until kokei looked down at shihai and saw that his body was completely white. Not tanned, but completely white and devoid in color of any type. His hair was still white and his outfit was still the same but just his skin was different.

Kokei took a few steps back, unable to believe what he was seeing. Kokei then remebered that he absorbed shihai's quirk, so using that logic... kokei looked down at his hands... they were pitch black. Kokei was on the verge of freaking out, but instead kept his cool and took a deep breath. "Well, i can't say i didn't expect this to happen." Kokei admitted, his skin scaring him the more he looked at it. "Is this... permanent?"

"Not at all, young Kyōryokuna. Since you have absorbed a quick that wasn't originally yours that means whenever you use it you'll have that physical change that the original user had permanently, but instead it'll only be for however long you use the quirk."

Kokei breathed in and out softly, "alright, with that logic then..." kokei lifted his right hand up and forward at a wall that was intervened by no nomu tanks. Kokei whispered the word, "push." Then a gust of air came from his palm and made a loud bristling sound againt the wall, and as the air poured out, his skin morphed back to normal. When the blast was over kokei looked down at his right hand and brought it up closer to his face and stared at it, "interesting."

"Very, now young Kyōryokuna, you should get home and start packing for when you move into your new school." All for One informed kokei, and he nodded his head.

Kokei put his hand down to his side and peered back over at shihai one last time, "... sorry. But i want to get into U.A. too." Kokei turned away from shihai's pale and lifeless body and started jogging to the entrance of the monster dungeon he was in. Little did kokei know, the entire time All for One was grinning ear to ear.

\--

"Should i be packing anything particularly?" Kokei asked during his repeated folding of his clothes and setting them down next to him on his cluttered bed. He was folding each individual shirt and pants separately and placing them atop of eachother until he had a suitcase to put all of his clothes in. Earlier, when he walked through the front door he felt like a changed man. His mother wasn't home so he assumed that she had a emergency call, since that's what heroes do right? Almost like heroes are some sort of ambulances they always come to the sound of danger in order to help the week and defenseless. Very honorable, which made kokei rethink on if he really even deserved the title of these 'heroes'.

Kokei paused his hands movements and looked down at his lap, his eyes glossy and remorseful. "Was-..." kokei stopped just as soon as he started, he couldn't find the words to say. "Was this really worth it?"

"Is that even a question? Of course it was! If uou hadn't did what you did you wouldn't ever get into U.A." All for One told kokei firmly yet kokei didn't cheer up at all.

"But heroes... they help people." Kokei looked down at his right hand again and it was slowly turning black, spreading down his arm from his fingertips and infecting the rest of him. This was from the sun starting to set behind him and the light being off in his room paired with his low knowledge of control with this new quirk. "All i did was hurt- no, kill another kid who was aspiring to be a hero too. He did nothing wrong to me... yet i murdered him."

"If you're really so merciful then why'd you do it in thd first place? Remember why you did it, not just what you did."

"As soon as i heard he was accepted into U.A., it got me so... angry." Kokei balled his right hand into a fist, as a tear subconsciously fell from his left eyeball and down his cheek. "What made him better than me?" Kokei started to raise his voice into a threateningly loud shout. "Why the hell does he get better treatment than i do?! It isn't fair! It wasn't fair so i made it fair!..." kokei started to calm down from his rant and realize what he was saying. Koeki slowly unballed his hands that were turned into fists and softened his tightened jaw and raging emotions. His tense face softened and didn't feel firm anymore but was instead feeling, weak. "I made it fair... but, did i really?"

All for One smiled and let out a small maniacal chuckle that made kokei feel even worse and evil. "Young Kyōryokuna, stop doubting your choices! What happened happened, it's over. Wether you like it or not, so stop being so remorseful and just accept the outcome of your actions. Do you understand?"

Kokei sniffled and wiped a tear away from his eye and nodded his head, "yeah, you're right. Thanks Afo."

All for One stayed silent.

"Well with that being said i need to finish packing, we start moving in soo-"

"Oh wait Kyōryokuna, i think we have something mistaken."

Kokei tilted his head to the side and asked, "huh?"

"Doesn't U.A. not have dorms?" All for One asked.

Kokei's jaw dropped and he was once again filled with rage from his own assumptions. "YOU'RE RIGHT!"

Authors note:

**Jeez it's been awhile. The reason for this was uh.. writers block? Nah i was just busy so yeah, hope you enjoyed part 7! Seeya.**


	8. Part 8: First Day at UA

"Awh kokei, look at you!" Sobokuna awed at her son, wearing his school's training uniform that fitted him exactly to his liking. Now that it was spring it was finally the time for school to start once again. The uniform he wore was a white undershirt with a grey overcoat of simple fabrics. His hair was styled barely any different from how it usually was, to slick out his dark blue hair he used some gel. Turning the tip of his hair into a high crescent while the further down his hair was styled lower until finally the back of his hair was the lowest. The kid towered over his mom, almost an entire foot taller than the normally sized woman. From all of the rigorous training and mental preparation the kid had gone through, he puffed his chest out and held his chin up high.

Kokei gave his mother a soft smile, squinting his eyes almost fully closed when he smiled, showing off his teeth. "C'mon mom, it was nothing!"

Sobokuna slowly nodded her head and kept her wide smile, "nothing hard enough for my big and strong kokei!"

Kokei's smile started to waver into a weak one, lowering his eyes and nodding his head slowly. "Yeah, it was nothing.."

Sobokuna tilted her head some to the side in confusion, "hm? Is something wrong?"

Kokei quickly raised his head back up to look at his mother in the eyes, his strong smile reappearing the moment he met eyes with his mother again. "Oh sorry ma, i was thinking of something else!"

Sobokuna narrowed her eyes, suspecting of something being up but soon it faded back to her praising her son. His mother had no idea what he had to do to secure his seat into that school.

"But anyways mom, I've gotta get going now or else I'm gonna end up being late on my first day!" Kokei told her sporadically as he reached over to his backpack that rested on the edge of the couch in the living room.

Sobokuna followed after her son into the living room, leaving from the kitchen. "Oh no, I'm sorry kokei! I'm just so excited for you, i can't contain my excitement!"

Kokei put the right strap of his backpack around his shoulder as he opened the front door and took one step out of it. He then turned around and right there was his mother, and before he could say anything both her arms were wrapped around him. She was hugging him.

Though kokei was caught off guard, he still wrapped his arms around his mother and hugged her back in a warm embrace. Just before the hug was finished, she whispered into his ear, "good luck."

Kokei grinned as he let go of his mother and she did the same. "Thanks mom, I'll seeya after school!" Kokei waved goodbye to his mom as he then turned back around and started walking.

The last few things he heard from his mom before she was out of hearing range were: "have a great first day son!" And, "love you!"

Kokei kept only one of the two backpack straps wrapped around his right arm as he strolled down the side of the street on the beautiful sun rising and bird chirping day. "So, young Kyōryokuna, today's the day." All for One commented inside kokei's mind nonchalantly.

Kokei grinned and nodded his head, "yep. Today is the first day of U.A. high. The school i worked so hard to get into!"

"Yeah, you worked very hard to get where you are now. That's something you should be proud of."

Kokei's smile slowly started to fade as he looked down towards the ground and the glimmer in his eyes started to disappear. "I.. i had to ruin someone else's chances just to get here. I had to k-"

"Stop that talk." All for One commanded, and for some reason kokei felt the need to obey and went silent. "Stop saying you don't deserve where you are now, because you do. You do deserve to be here, and that's exactly why you're here now, walking to go to the first day at your new school."

Kokei opened his mouth as if he was going to speak but soon closed his lips, as if silently agreeing and submitting to All for One's words. 'He's right' kokei thought, 'i deserve to be here. I deserve to go to U.A.! And i won't let what i had to do to get here let me get down, i should use what i had to do to get here as what it was meant to be.. to help me!' Kokei's demeanor changed once again, back to his humble grin and confident posture. 'Thank you shihai, none of this would've been possible without you. And now, thanks to your sacrifice, i will be able to prosper...' Kokei looked up at the cloudy sky that was going through the transition of becoming daytime from the sun's gaze over the sky. "As a hero!"

All for One chuckled, "'hero', huh?"

\--

"1-A.. since it has a 1 in it it should be on floor 1 right?" Kokei asked himself as he raced down the hallways, and was beginning to think he should've came for an open house, that is if they even had any. Because of how prosperous U.A. was and how well secured it would be it was a gamble on if they would even have layouts of the school to students. Kokei automatically assumed that they didn't, and it was only three days ago when he was informed by All Might again inside of one of those holograms that he was accepted. So just having a schedule for him to memorize was already a challenge with the three days he had, and no idea how the school was laid out made the moment he walked through the door a failure.

Kokei's eyes trailed from room number to room number, and the longer he ran down the halls the more he thought the 1 in 1-A meant something different. Until finally, after so long, was he able to reach the front door of his class '1-A'. Kokei stopped infront of the door, finally having enough time to examine the new classroom that he would attend and- "... this door is humungous!" The door to the classroom towered over kokei almost being four times his height. 1-A being vertically shown on the door in red, with a small window within the space of the A. Kokei pushed his backpack strap back up onto his shoulder as he stared at this monstrosity of a door that only giants couls use to their full height. "Should i even be able to open this?" Kokei shook the thought out of his head and instead decided to try it out for himself. Kokei reached out with his left hand and grabbed onto the doorknob, slowly turning it open and pushing the door out.

The next thing he saw was- "don't put your feet up on the desk!"

"Really? And why not?" Katsuki asked maliciously, he was sitting in a chair at the end of the classroom getting into a fairly heated discussion with the same student with the glasses from the informational meeting.

"It's disrespectful to everyone situated with the creation of that desk!"

"Shut the hell up you side character! What school did you go to that held only positivity, huh?"

Kokei shook his head side to side in disappointment, " this is saddening."

"Kokei!" A voice coming from kokei's left was heard to kokei as he swiftly turned to see who was calling his name. To kokei's suprise, it was none other than his friend izuku running down the halls in a rush and waving at him.

Kokei waved back at izuku and gave him a sly smile, "yo izuku! You got accepted too?"

Izuku ran up to kokei and gave him a wide smile, "yeah i really was! I'm so relieved to see you were accepted too kokei, I'm really nervous to meet all the other top students."

Kokei rolled his eyes, "they aren't seeming all that impressive right now."

Izuku tilted his head some in confusion and kokei pointed over at Katsuki and the other student getting into commotion already. "I attended Somei Private Academy. My name is Tenya Iida."

Kokei nodded his head in understanding and whispered to himself, "so he did go to a school with all positivity.."

"Somei? So you think you're an elite? I'll have fun destroying you!"

"Destroying... that's cruel! Do you truly aim to be a hero?" Tenya asked katsuki, and just then, they both turned their heads to kokei and izuku.

And as if in unison, all the rest of the students sitting in their chairs looking forward turned to see who was at the door. Izuku immediately started squirming, blush covering his cheeks as he peered around the room frantically. "O.. oh umm.."

"Good morning!" Tenya shouted to the two as he swiftly sped over to them. "I am from Somei Private Academy. My name is--"

Izuku smiled and put his hands up infront of his shoulders, "we heard!"

Kokei kept his right hand firmly planted on his backpacks strap as he used his left hand to wave at tenya. "Hey, I'm kokei. Nice to meet ya, tenya."

"My name's Izuku, nice to meet you too tenya."

Tenya stopped infront of the two of them, both of his hands firmly planted to his sides. "Izuku, you realized there was something more to that practical exam, didn't you?" Izuku tilted his head to the side some as he narrowed his eyes in confusion. "I didn't know.. i misjudged you!"

"Sorry but, i didn't realize anything."

Tenya turned his head over to kokei, "and you, kokei, you knew that Shihai Kuroiro would refuse his acceptance, didn't you?"

Kokei gasped as his eyes widened, "that's what they told yo-" he then stopped midsentence and started over, unwidening his eyes and going back into his original posture. "I mean, no, i had no idea. I guess it was just dumb luck that i ended up getting accepted."

Tenya nodded his head as he put one hand under his chin to think more. "Oh, that curly hair! You're the plain-looking one!" A voice came from behind both izuku and kokei, but it sounded like it was directly behind izuku. They both turned around and it was that same girl from the entrance of the exam, the one that saved izuku from falling to the ground. "You passed, just like Present Mic said!"

"It's the nice person!" Izuku shouted.

The girl started seemingly fangirling over izuku, "of course you did! Your punch was amazing!" She started reenacting this punch that izuku did continuously using her right arm.

Kokei tilted his head to the side, "punch?"

The girl looked at kokei, a cheery spark in her eyes, "yeah! He punched the robot and it got totally destroyed, it was the best thing I've ever seen!"

Izuku hid his face with his left hand, "i-it wasn't all that special.."

"Really?!" Kokei paused to think for a moment, 'actually.' Kokei thought as he looked to his side at izuku, 'I don't even know your quirk is..'

"I wonder if today's just the entrance ceremony and orientation?" She kept on chanting her hands up and down, "I wonder what our teacher's like? Don't you also wonder?"

The girl was beginning to get closer and closer to izuku, and since kokei was right next to him he felt like she was coming closer to him too. 'She needs to stop getting so close, i can't move!' Kokei thought, standing up as straight as he could so he wouldn't accidentally bump into izuku or the girl.

"Leave if you wanna play being friends." Izuku and kokei looked behind the girl to look at where the voice was coming from. It was a man in a yellow body bag on the floor who had black hair with black stubble on his upper lip and chin, his eyes also looked strained.

The girl stopped talking, and slowly turned around to see the man on the floor behind her in the sleeping bag. 'He was totally looking under her skirt.' Kokei thought to himself.

"How perverted of you, young Kyōryokuna." All for One told him in a playful tone.

The man then continued to speak in his monotone voice, "this is the hero course." He unzipped the bag a little and brought a sippy cup up to his mouth for him to suck on.

Tenya, izuku, kokei, and the girl all looked down at the man in horror as they spoke in unison, "s-something's here?!"

The man stood up and fully unzipped the sleeping bag, "okay, it took you eight seconds before you were quiet." Once he was out of the sleeping bag it was easier to see what he was wearing, all black with some sort of scarf made out of a type of grey colored fiber wrapped around his neck. "Time is limited. You kids are not rational enough."

Kokei looked his new teacher up and down, 'so this... is what a hero really looks like?'

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Nice to meet you." Shota looked out at the rest of the class as he spoke, clearly addressing all of them. The class awed to the sight of their new hometoom teacher, "It's kind of sudden, but put this on and go out into the field." Shota spoke as he reached into his sleeping bag and pulled out a set of blue workout gear.

\--

"A quirk assessment test?!" A rainbow assortment of students clumped together on the field. Some had different physical appearances while others looked seemingly normal, whatever normal was meant to actually be. One thing about all of them was in common though, they all had on the blue jumpsuits that were given to them.

"What about the entrance ceremony? The orientation?" The girl with brown hair that was gawking over izuku earlier asked.

Shota stood infront of the few people that were in the front little clutter to the second clutter of people, specifically infornt of the girl and izuku while tenya, kokei and katsuki were to the side of izuku. "If you're going to become a hero you don't have time for such leisurely events." The ckass of students started to express their understanding in awes of affirmation. "U.A.'s selling point is ch oe unrestricted its school traditions are." Shota glanced back at the students, "that's also how the teachers run their classes. You kids have been doing these since junior high, too, right?" Shota brought his left hand out from his pocket, and it held a device that showed the names of a multitude of tests on it. "Physical fitness tests where you weren't allowed to use your quirks. This country still uses averages taken from results from students not using their quirks. It's not rational. Well, the Ministry of Education is procrastinating. Bakugo, you finished at the top of the practical exam, right?" Katuski narrowed his eyes when he looked back at shota, "in junior high, what was your best result for the softball throw?"

Katsuki looked down some as he answered, "67 meters."

"Then, try doing it with your quirk." Katsuki was handed the softball by shota, and he took it then walking over to the large softball circle. "You can do whatever you want as long as you stay in the circle." Katsuki looked over at shota as he instructed him, "hurry up. Give it all you've got."

Katuski started stretching out his arms, "I'll add a blast to the pitch." Katsuki told himself as he darted into his stance and began to whirl his arm back, and chucking it forward with a hig grin on his face. "Die...!" Katuski shouted with the large explosion blast from his palm and the softball was soaring through the sky. A stream of fire following the softball as it ran past the skies.

"Know your own maximum first." The ball soon landed off in the distance as shota pressed a button on his device and turned around to face the class. "That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero." Shota brought the screen of his device up to show it to the people, the numbers '705.2m' and the class was eccentric.

Comments of how much students wanted to use their quirks and how fun it looked went haywire around in the circle until shota spoke again. "'It looks fun', huh? You have three years to become a hero. Will you have an attitude like that the whole time?" Shota grinned, "all right. Whoever comes in last place in all eight tests will be judged to have no potential and will he punished with expulsion."

"Huh?!" The entire class questioned loudly, everyone being completely perplexed by the words they were now hearing.

'Eight tests?!' Kokei thought, 'i can only use 10 pushes and 4 destroys before my arm begins to sore... if i want to not get expelled on my first day, i need to be smart about my usage of them!'

All for One grinned, "what a turn of events."

"We're free to do whatever we want about the circumstances of our students." Shota brushed some hair out of his face and gave hsi class a devilish smile, "welcome to U.A.'s hero course!"

Test 1: 50-meter dash

"On your mark..." the small robotic contraption next to the racing lines spoke to the contestants in a happy manner. "Get set..." tenya, next to a dark green haired frog girl, prepared themselves for the race by kneeling low and staring at the end of the 50m with determination in their eyes. And then the sound was shot off, air blaring through the contestants ears as they began theur run. Tenya activated some engines in his calves to boost himself forward while the frog girl hopped up and over to the ending.

The few other races were nothing other than amazing to watch, kokei's mind was blown seeing all of the students and their amazing quirks all work in such a unique way. But the one that he really paid attention to, was the race between katsuki and izuku. Izuku was nothing really special, he just tried to run forward to the end. Meanwhile katsuki used the palms of his hands and pushed them behind himself, blasting off and shooting himself forward using the force of his quirk to finish the race in a mere 4.13 seconds.

When the race was over, kokei looked down at his own hands and thought about his quirk air cannon and how be could utilize it in this race.

Soon after watching the race between the two, it was kokei's turn. Kokei was knelt down behind the white line, with his racing opponent a black haired boy with a sharp grin and wide eyes. His name was Sero Hanta, kokei talked to him some before this moment but only just to introduce hismelf. The time for the race to begin counted down very quickly, faster than any other race, at least that's how it felt to kokei. In the mere 3 seconds of "ready set go!" They were off.

Kokei sprang up and shot his arms back behind his body as he legs started sprinting forward. 'Alright, do what katsuki did... it worked for him..' kokei thought, opening his hands so they were open and ready for this stunt. "Push!" Kokei shouted, and as he did he was propelled through the air at the incredible speeds of... only about 5 mph difference. Sero had used some tape from his elbows to quickly latch onto a pole behind the finish line and pull himself there, he finished a second fater than kokei did.

"6.04 seconds." The robot timer told kokei as he passed the finish line, his eyes wide and his heart racing in fear.

"What the- why didn't it work.."

Test 2: Grip Strength

Kokei stood in the wooden floored room along with all of his peers and they were all engaging in the same activity: pulling on a high tech grip tool. Kokei held his in his right hand, 'pull down on this... seems easy enough.' Kokei thought to himself, clutching the tool in his hand as hard as he could muster yet he felt like it had no effect.

"Young Kyōryokuna," all for one started.

'Huh?' Kokei thought, being caught onto All for One's bait.

"You murdered a man, just to get here, don't let his death go in vain." All for One told kokei coldly, and as if on queue, kokei grinded his teeth together and clenched the tool as hard as he could, surpassing his previous power.

"Stop it!" Kokei shouted, a vain popping out and becoming visible in the fold of his forearm.

Many of the other people there stopped their conversations to look at kokei, moving their eyes down to the meter of his power on the tool. A short purple haired boy pointed at the number and awed, "woahh."

Kokei's eyesight softened as he peered down at the meter on his tool, and it read: 200.

Test 3: Standing long jump

Kokei quickly ran forward toward the small pit of sand before him, both his arms placed behind him and ready to begin shooting. Once he was just a step away from stepping on the sand he jumped up into the air, "push!" Kokei shouted, a small gust of air blasting out from his palms and pushing him forward to just a inch away from the end of the box. He landed down onto the sand, falling down and hurting hiz hip, "ouch!"

Test 4: Repeated side steps

For this test kokei had no clue on how he could use any of his quirks on the test, and he had a feeling that using more than one quirk infront of his peers wouldn't be a good idea. Kokei just hopped from side to side, nothing special there.

Test 5: Ball throw

Kokei let out a small sigh, trying to calm himself from the pressure he was feeling. All of his peers eyes were placed on him, he felt they knew his secrets and saw through them with their judging gaze. He was in the ball throwing circle, random stupids blabbering about different subjects while a few of the people he knew were cheering him on. Such as izuku and that one girl that was excited to see izuku, ochaco.

"Good luck kokei!" Izuku shouted, but his anxiety made his voice not as loud and was instead turned into a mere wisper of courage that kokei could barely be affected by.

Kokei shook off this feeling of dread clouding over him like a bad day, he felt that this was no way to show shihai he deserves to be here! Kokei held the ball in his left hand, 'how should i throw this..?' Kokei thought, and then a random memory came into his head that seemingly aided him.

"Hey mom, what's this sport called?" Kokei asked sobokuna, he was a small child, no older than 8 years old. His small figure and chubby cheeks would make any grandma want to pinch him senseless. They were sitting on the couch next to eachother watching the tv, and what was being showed at the time was a sport. And this sport that they were watching was-

"It's called volleyball." Sobokuna told her son, giving him a warm smile that he didn't pay attention to since his mind was captured by the tv and the people playing this sport. The server on the tv walked up to the net, throwing the volleyball up into the air then quickly hitting the ball with her other hand to the opponent's side.

Kokei's eyes widened with awe as a happy smile was plastered on his face. "That's so.. cool!"

Sobokuna smiled and wrapped her arm around kokei, pulling him closer to her. "Yes it is."

Kokei let out a small hum, closing his eyes and nodding his head slowly. "I see." Kokei grinned from ear to ear, bringing his left hand up to his shoulders' length as he took a step forward. He then took two more steps and during those steps he threw the ball up into the air and positioned to where he was going to step next. Within the next few moments kokei brought his right hand creaming forward from the air and pummeling towards the ball. His hand was completely extended and his palm was at the side of the ball, just as the ball and his hand were going to collide kokei let out a simple word. "Destroy!" Kokei's voice raised, slamming against the ball and creating a narrow stream of wind pushing the ball up and out through the air.

The ball soared as high as a bird and as far as a track runner in mere seconds and all the while it soared the class was turned into a group of murmurs about what they just witnessed. "What even is his quirk?" Was one question, and the reat was bunched together in kokei's mind as irrelevant chatter.

Kokei let out a huff of air, slowly peering over at shota next to him outside the circle, the distance radar in his hand. "... my time..?" Kokei asked between loud breathes of air, a single dropplet of sweat slowly falling down his forehead.

Shota grinned a maniacal smile as he loudly spoke, "703.6 meters!"

The classroom all shouted in unison and mashed all their confusion, excitement, and jealously all into one bunch of sounds. Kokei let out a sigh of relief and closed his eyes happily, "great."

Next up was izuku, he walked up into the same circle kokei was just in and looked terrified to be there. Kokei was a good sport though, he knew how izuku cheered for him so he did the same. "Good luck izuku!" Kokei shouted, a smile on his face since he was sincerely hoping his friend did well. Izuku heard kokei, a shakey smile appeared on his face as he started to move his right hand soaring forward. "Smash!"

"..smash?" Kokei asked, but before he could get a good explanation for why he said that the sound of the ball falling to the floor was audible. It landed right infront of izuku, 'wait.. is izuku really quirkless?'

Shota then started talking to izuku, telling him how he was gonna break his entire arm if he did what he was about to do, and he disabled his quirk to stop it from happening.

Kokei let out a sigh of confusion and closed his eyes, as he did his quirk infrared ray was activated. He felt eyes staring at him from behind. Kokei slwoly turned to the side and glanced behind him, and hiding behind a wall a few feet away from them, was the pro hero all might in a tan yellow suit. "All.. might..? Was he... watching me?" Kokei asked himself in a whisper, his gaze looking back all might and his clashed.

"No, if he was watching you specifically he would've left by now. He's looking out for someone else." All for One told kokei, he slowly peered back to see izuku at the perfect time.

Izuku was in the middle of throwing his right hand forward along with the rest of his body, "smash--!" He shouted forcefully, making the ball shoot through the sky with valor, yet kokei's eyes darted down to his right hands' index finger, it was broken.

"705.3 meters!" Shota shouted, izuku clutched his broken finger and smiled through the pain.

"Why's his finger.." kokei whispered, his eye pupils shaking ever so slightly as he stared at izuku and his newly broken finger.

All for One chuckled happily from what he just saw, "so Toshinori, that's who you've chosen."


	9. Part 9: Show your Strength

There were only a few more tests that were needed to be done after the ball throw. Sit-ups, seated toe-touch, and the long-distance run. Kokei did moderately in each but, nothing too special, and nothing he really used any of his quirks on. They were fairly boring to him, they just seemed like normal, everyday day work. And the time flew by from when he first started these challenges to where he was now, standing in random order with his peers and standing before shota.

"Okay, I'll quickly tell you the results. The total is simplt the marks you got from each test. It's a waste of time to explain verbally, so I'll show you the results all at once."

'Whoever has the lowest points will be expelled... is that really even true..?' Kokei wondered to himself.

Suddenly, the results were plastered in a ray of blue showing the names and numbers of each person and their placings. All the students quickly skimmed through the names to find their own, including kokei. Kokei was able to find his name rather quickly, and surprisingly to himself, he was in 9th place. Kokei smiled and a wave of relief washed over him all at once, "alright.." He then started to peer for the person in last that would presumably be getting expelled, and to his disappointment, the name in last was 'Izuku Midoriya'. Kokei's heart dropped, "n-no way.." kokei glanced behind himself and saw izuku, his face was completely dreadful and full of nothing but pure sorrow. "Izuku.."

Then, there was a sudden sound of a button being pressed, it was shota turning off the hologram. "By the way, i was lying avout the expulsion." Everyone went silent, and a look of pure astonishment was plastered on all of their faces. "It was a rationak deception to draw out the upper limits of your quirks."

"What?!" Ochaco, izuku, and tenya all shouted in unison.

Kokei simply shook his head and let out a loud sigh. "All of that sudden pressure, gone in mere seconds."

A black haired girl, standing behind kokei started to speak. "Of course that was a lie." Kokei turned back to look at her, he recognized her from her family name of Yaoyorozu. Her family was very rich, and powerful, her name was momo. "It should've been obvious if you just thought it through."

Kokei shrugged his shoulders, "maybe you're just decisive."

Momo shook her head, "I'm flattered, but that is most likely false."

Kokei huffed, "i doubt it, momo right?"

Momo nodded her head, "correct, Kokei Kyōryokuna."

Kokei giggled awkwardly, he wasn't used to anyone saying his last name other than All for One. "I-it's just kokei."

Momo's expression stayed the same, seemingly emotionless. "Okay, kokei."

"With that, we're done here." Shota told the students as he started to walk away. "There are handouts with the curriculum and such in the classroom so when you get back, look them over." Before he fully left, he walked up to izuku and handed him a paper. "Izuku, have the old lady fix you up in the nurse's office. Tomorrow will be packed with even more rigorous tests. Prepare yourself." And with that, shota left.

Kokei blinked his eyes a few times to make sure they were properly watered. The situation was so serious that he felt there was no water being circulated into his eyes, but there was, he just couldn't feel it.

During kokei's odd eye watering session, someone walked up behind him and tapped him on the right shoulder. "Hey kokei, don't tell me you forgot about me already!"

Kokei jolted back to reality, his eyes being widened as he slowly looked over his right shoulder to see who it was. And the person next to him was the invisible girl, Toru, who he met at the entrance exam.

Kokei smiled and waved at her using his left hand, "hey toru. Sorry i haven't talked to you yet today."

Toru leaned her body back, since her upper body was leaned forward closer to kokei when she first addressed him. "That's okay, i think everyone was stressed when he told us the person in last place would be expelled."

Kokei nodded his head, "yeah. And for him to not even do it in the end, all of that stressing for nothing, huh?"

"Yup." Toru stretched out her sides, kokei felt like a pervert for watching her the whole time she did. "Really great job with the ball throwing, that was super cool!"

Kokei's cheeks flushed a light pink, trying to hide it be turned his head to the side. "Stop stop, you're exaggerating."

Toru shook her head, or tried to shake her head, by the movement of the cloth around her neck showed what her head was doing. "Don't downplay yourself!"

Kokei put his right hand behind his head and ran it up and down his hair. "Alright, i won't. Thanks for the compliment."

"No problem," she then looked around at the other students, and they were starting to head back to the school. "We should probably start leaving."

Kokei peered at what she was looking at, "yeah okay. Let's leave."

Kokei slowly trudged forward down the front path leading into U.A., his sluggish demeanor not being shown from his erect posture and high shoulders. "What a first day.." kokei sighed.

"Yes, it was very.. informing." All for One told kokei, "about the school, and your handling with just one of my many quirks."

'Also, AfO, why'd you say something weird when izuku did the ball throw?' Kokei asked in his mind, putting both his hands into his pockets.

"Heh, i had a feeling you'd find that intriguing. But we should talk about that later, i don't feel concealed when on these school grounds."

'Hmph, alright.' Kokei closed his eyes for a second and hummed, "what an odd school."

The small ball traveled up into thd air and quickly tumbled back down into his hands. Kokei threw this small baseball that his mom gave him when he got home up into the air, before quickly grabbing it again. He laid on his bed, back against the sheets with his window open and no lights on, at that time of night it made the entire room almost pitch black. "So AfO, you care to explain now?"

All for One grinned, "gladly. Now, if you try to remember you should be able to remember how Midoriya yelled 'smash' when he used his quirk."

Kokei thought about the scene, izuku throwing the ball and breaking his finger, all the while yelling 'smash' in the process. "Yeah, i remember."

"Well, this word is the exact same word Toshinori uses everytime he uses any type of attack."

Kokei narrowed his eyes and stopped throwing his ball up into the air, "Toshinori?"

All for One corrected himself, "the number 1 hero, All Might."

Kokei awed in understanding, "oooh okay. Yeah you're right, I've seen him fight on the tv and he always said that, i always thought it seemed pretty cool."

"'Cool', yes i suppose it could would be 'cool' to any non omniscient onlooker who doesn't know the complexity or the real reason why he states the word each time he launches a punch."

"Woah, that's complicated. Could you tell me why he does it?"

"That's what I'm getting to, Kyōryokuna. Now, do you know what All Might's real quirk is?"

Kokei shrugged his shoulders and placed the ball next to him on his bed. "Nope, i don't think anyone does."

All for One grinned, "of course you wouldn't know, anyone possessing that quirk likes to keep it hidden to try and hide it from me. Too bad they don't know that i already know who now holds this quirk that All Might has, and what your friend Midoriya now holds too."

Kokei leaned up on his bed, what All for One was telling him started to peak his interest. "And what's the quirk?"

All for One took a small pause so the anxiousness of the question could seep into kokei. "And that quirk, is One for All."

Kokei was at a loss for words, "one.. one for all? Isn't that a clear contrast to All for One?"

All for One nodded his head, "exactly. Long ago, i gave my poor, quirkless brother one of my quirks since i felt shame for how i could give and take quirks and my own sibling didn't even have one of his himself. But, i didn't know that the runt actually had a quirk, a power to transfer his quirk to others. The mixture of my stockpiling quirk with his ability to give others this power is what created One for All. This ability was passed down for generations, the reason for this was so for eventually one of its users would be able to defeat me. So sad how long it took for them to actually get the job done, too bad i passed mine down aswell."

Kokei slowly tried to reevaluate what was told to him, "okay soo.. umm.. you had a brother that didn't have a quirk so you gave him one. But he actually did have a quirk and that quirk was able to be passed down to others, eventually going to All Might, in hopes to defeat you. All Might did end up defeating you, but you gave your quirk to me so it ended up being pointless. And All Might gave his quirk to.. izuku?"

"Correct, young Kyōryokuna, you understand."

"But.. with that logic..." kokei swallowed some of the spit resonating in his mouth. "Izuku and i, will have to-"

"You will have to fight eachother. To the death." There was a long pause filled with awkward silence and saddening realization. "But that's not for a long time, you don't have to worry about any of this right now."

Kokei huffed, "i need to sleep on this, my head hurts.."

"As it should. Have a well rest Kyōryokuna, tomorrow will hopefully end up being just as eventful."

Kokei rolled onto the side of his body and closed his eyes, attempting to get himself to sleep. As much as kokei didn't want to, all he was able to dream about that night was the image of izuku and him fighting. Though it was just a dream, it felt like a premonition as to what was to come.

The morning was exceedingly boring for kokei the next day, going through normal high school classes like English and Math. Eventually having lunch, that was boring aswell but still not as bad as the other classes. But, finally in the afternoon was when kokei was cured from his fierce attack of boredom. Hero basic training.

"I am..." a loud deep voice was heard from the entrance door coming into class 1-A. All of the students were sitting in their individual seats with no teacher in their classroom, or at least not until now. "Coming through the door like a normal person." Shouted the large man wearing a tight red suit and blue cape, his perfectly chiseled abs showing through his outfit. This person couldn't be anyone other, than All Might.

The class was baffled with awe, the number 1 hero was coming in through the door and into their classroom! Kokei glared at All Might, a happy and excited grin appearing on his face, there was a idol in his classroom and yet- he felt a sense of dread coming over him as he looked at the hero. A lump im his chest was pounding against him the more he looked at the hero, he knew his quirk, and he knew what it did. "All might... he really is a teacher?!" Kokei asked in a a hint of amazement.

All Might slowly strutted over to the podium at the front of the class, making sure that all the students could throughly see him in all his glory. From all of the talk being passed around the class, the facts was that his costume was from the 'silver age', he was making a throwback.

All Might had his clenched fists pressed against his waist, a confident smile on his face. "I teach hero basic training. It is a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basics of being a hero. You'll take the most units of this subject!" All Might then turned away from the class and flexed his large muscles. "Let's get right into it! This is what we'll do today--" he then quickly turned around and projected the card he had in his right hand, the word 'battle' stated on it. "Combat training!"

Katsuki had a devious smile on his face, eager to get into the activity as soon as the word 'combat' was introduced.

"And to go with that are these!" All Might pointed behind himself at the wall, the wall that was transforming to bring out pods with numbers labled on them. "Costumes made based on your quirk registrations and requests you sent in before school started."

The class bellowed in amazement from the words All Might spoke, kokei couldn't stop a grin from appearing on his face. "Costumes, i can't wait to see how mine turned out!"

"After you change, gather in Ground Beta!"

All Might stood at the end of the entrance into the mock city, ground beta. Both of his hands were pressed up against his sides and he stood up high with a threatening stance, awaiting for the oncoming students. One by one, students started to apepar, each one wearing a entirely different and unique outfit. "They say the clothes make the man, young men and ladies." Each one of the students slowly approached All Might, their new hero outfits shining in the bright sun contrast to the dark tunnel they were coming from. "Be fully aware... from now on... you are heroes!" The front line of students stepped out into the sun, a complete community of different outfits that all seemed to fit with each person so perfectly, as well as their individual stances as they peered at All Might. "This is great, everyone. You all look cool! Now, shall we begin, you zygotes?"

"What should i make my outfit look like?" Kokei asked, a few papers surrounding him at the kitchen table, Sobokuna nowhere in sight since she was off at work.

"Make sure it has something to do with your quirk and can aid your use of it. For instance, you don't have much defense for when something is close up to you. Yeah you could always use air cannon on it but, sometimes you'll need to use just your fighting prowess. It might help you if you had some type of weapon attached."

Kokei put his hand up under his chin and thought, "hmmm... like a dagger attached to my hand!"

All for One shrugged his shoulders, "something like that."

And finally, slowly walking through the dark tunnel, was kokei wearing his new hero outfit. He stood with his shoulders back and his hands to his sides. He had a half grey, half black headband wrapped around his head (grey part against his forehead and black pressed on his hair). He wore simple black shoes and black pants, a white t-shirt which he tucked into the waistline of his pants. On the backs of his hands were white blades, shaped into a single point that lengthened down a inch and a half past his fingertips.

As kokei approached, izuku approached next to him. "Hey, kokei!"

Kokei glanced to the side as the two entered the light, he could barely even notice his friend from the new getup he had on. "I-izuku?"

Izuku nodded his head, "yeah, you probably can't tell."

Kokei examined izuku head to toe, his green bunny like outfit... was a direct image of All Might! "Your outfit looks alot... like someone else i know."

Izuku looked down at his costume, then started freaking out. "Someone else has the same costume as me?!"

Kokei shook his head, "no, but uhm, yours looks alot like All Might."

Izuku stopped his sporadic expressions and calmed down, "yeah. I tool alot of inspiration from him, and i really like how it came out!"

Kokei nodded his head, "cool."

"Hey deku! Hey kokei!" Ochaco approached the two of them, "i really like your outfit deku. Real down to earth."

Izuku shook in his boots as he looked at the girl before him up and down, her skin tight suit of black and pink looked very.. suggestive to any looker. "I should've written what i wanted... mine ended up being a skintight bodysuit. It's embarrassing..." Ochaco told izuku, embarrassed.

Kokei shrugged his shoulders, "it looks fine to me." His wondering eyes looked her up and down, somewhat in a perverted way.

"Awh, thanks kokei!" Ochaco thanked kokei, completely oblivious to his eyes on a mission for direct parts of her body.

"Now, it's time for combat training!" All Might told the group of aspiring heroes, all in line to line rows.

"Teacher!" Tenya brought his right hand up to his side, his entire suit of armour making it hard to know who he was. "This is a battle center from the entrance exam, so will we be conducting urban battles again?"

All Might brought two fingers up and showed them to tenya. "No, we're going to move ahead two steps! Most of the time, fighting villains takes place outside, but it you look at the total numbers, atrocious villains appear indoors at a higher rate. Imprisonment, house arrest, backroom deals-- in this society filled with heroes, truly intelligent villains hide in the shadows! For this class, you'll be split into villains and heroes and fight 2-on-2 indoor battles."

A frog girl at the end of the line then asked, "without basic training?"

"This is a real battle to understand those basics! However, this time you can't just beat up a robot."

"How will wins and losses be determined?" Momo asked, her tight outfit with many openings made kokei's eyes wander again.

"Can we just beat them up anyway?" Katsuki asked, his outfit and stance, along with the shadowing around his eyes make him look rather thuggish.

"Will the punishment be expulsion like with Mr. Aizawa?" A plethora of questions simultaneously bombarded All Might, making him start to feel stressed and tell them all that he'll answer their questions after.

All Might opened up a small booklet and read from it, "the situation is that the villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their 5 floor hideout. The heroes are trying to dispose of that. The heroes need to catch the villains or get the nuclear weapon back in the allotted time. The villains need to protect the nuclear weapon for the whole time or catch the heroes." All Might then brought up a yellow box with the word 'lots' on it. "Teams and opponents will be determined by drawing lots!"

"They're being determined so haphazardly?" Tenya asked, so concerned about how this would play out.

Izuku quickly answered his question, "pros often have to create makeshift teams with heroes from other agencies, so maybe that's why?"

Tenya awed in understanding, "i see. Thr discernment to look ahead..." tenya bowed before All Might, "please excuse my rudeness."

Kokei scoffed at tenya, "your outfit seems a little too cool for your morals."

"It's fine. Let's do this quickly!" All Might shouted enthusiastically.

After all of the teams were decided by none other tjan All Might, the team members looked for their cosiding partners. The first team ended up being Team A: Izuku Midoriya and Kokei Kyōryokuna.

Izuku let out a sigh of relief as he approached kokei, "how lucky I'm paired up with you, kokei!"

Kokei have izuku a subtle grin, "how lucky."

All Might put one hand into the hero box and one into the villain box, "the first teams to fight will be..." he brought up a ball in each hand and showed the onlooking crowd, "these guys!" The labels on the balls were 'A' and 'D'. "Team A will be the heroes, and Team D will be the villains. Everyone else, head toward the monitor room."

Kokei looked down at his feet and thought about the groups and who it was they'd be facing. That's when he realized who it was when he looked back up to have the ice lad from before be staring back at him. Kokei then knew what the teams were, team A: Izuku Midoriya and Kokei Kyōryokuna vs. Team D: Shoto Todoroki and Ochaco Uraraka.

Shoto had the left half of his body encased in ice, a glaring red eye on that side while his right side was completely normal. "Kokei, right?"

Kokei gulped some spit in his mouth, "yeah, shoto?"

Shoto nodded his head, "I'm okay with winning, but just make sure to not make the fight too easy, okay?"

Kokei huffed, he felt disrespected from what shoto just told him. "As if, I'll give you a good fight, don't worry."

Shoto kept his same emotionless glare on kokei as he responded, "good."

"Villain team, go in first and set up! In five minutes, the hero team will break in, and start the battle!" All Might told the group of four students, shoto and ochaco going into the building first while kokei and izuku stood outside. "Young Todoroki, young Uraraka, learn to think from the perspective of the villains. This is pretty close to a real battle. Go all out. Don't be afraid to get hurt. If things go too far, i will stop it."

Izuku and kokei stared at the papers in their hands, it was the layout for the building infront of them. "It really sucks that we have to face against ochaco, she's really nice.."

Kokei threw the paper in his hands to ths ground, "yeah, no offense to her but i feel like our real enemy is gonna be shoto." Kokei remembered shoto from the entrance exam, how he was able to encase an entire titan of a robot in ice within mere moments.

Izuku peered over at kokei, "hm? Do you two have some sort of rivalry going on?"

Kokei shook his head, "no, well kinda. Ever since the entrance exam, he's been better than me, and i don't like it." Kokei looked forward at the wall of the building, "he's really strong, there's no denying that. But, i think if we plan this out right, we can overpower him."

Izuku nodded his head, "i know his quirk is half-hot half-cold, but i don't think I've ever heard or seen him use the heat. Only ever the cold."

Kokei confirmed this by how in the exam shoto only used his ice to freeze all of the enemies. "If this is the case, maybe he doesn't know how to use the heat, or something like that."

"Yeah, and we can use this to our advantage." Izuku agreed.

"I know that his ice is really durable from how the robot wasn't able to get out of it, and i don't know if my power will be able to destroy that ice on its own so... For this plan to work.." kokei couldn't help himself, he didn't want to believe what All for One had told him. So to confirm this, he needed to hear directly from izuku that it wasn't true, that he didn't have One for All. Kokei turned his entire body to the side so he could look at izuku into his eyes. "Izuku, what's your quirk?"

Izuku paused, a blank expression on his face from how suprised he was he couldn't make a face that showed it. "My.. quirk?"

Kokei let out a sigh of defeat, "Actually- i don't think it's needed."

Izuku smiled and nodded his head, "oh okay!"

Kokei looked away from izuku, 'that confirms it. Izuku really does.. have One for All. Well that doesn't matter now! Right now, all i need to worry about is this fight.' Kokei looked up at the 5 floor building before him, 'i just need... to win this!'

"Kokei?" Izuku asked, confused on why kokei looked so out of it when he looked at the building.

Kokei glanced over at izuku and looked at him with a serious expression. "Izuku, i know what we'll do."

Izuku smiled and nodded his head, "alright, let me hear it!"

Kokei and izuku sprinted down the hallways of the building, their footsteps being the only sound heard on the first floor. Their quick running down the halls of the building was very short lived, from the large amount of ice and cold coming down from the 5th floor.

Ice covered the walls and floors originating from the top floor all the way down to their floor, 1. Kokei saw the ice starting to seep down onto where they were standing, so he quickly jumped into the air. The ice moved onto the area of the floor where he was once standing and didn't stop there. The ice then made its way over to izuku, he wasn't as wary of the oncoming ice, trying to jump out of the way when he saw kokei do it but by then it was too late. Ice crawled up izuku's body starting at his shoes, and as he tried to jumped his feet held him back as the ice made its way up his legs and encasing his lower body in a ice box. Kokei landed back onto the floor moments after jumping, almost slipping and losing his balance on the ice.

Kokei peered over at izuku and the state he was in, "you're already encased in ice.. damn! Well, i suppose we're gonna need to use one of your fingers early to test my theory."

Izuku let out a nervous sigh, "hopefully i won't hurt myself." He aimed his right hand down at his lower half, specifically at the ice covering it. He pulled his pointer finger back and it started to illuminate a orange-red color as he flicked the finger forward. "Smash!"

The ice covering izuku's lower half immediately disbursed, debris from the ice shooting everywhere, causing kokei to lunge back and cover his face. Izuku clutched his right hands' index finger and gave kokei a weak smile. "Looks like i can break the ice."

Authors note: yo yo! I don't know if you've noticed but I'm really excited to do this whole fight betwen team A and D. This matchup is like a sports festival tier battle! Lowkey if i replaced ochaco with like katsuki then this really would be a final battle -. Also, you may be wondering who i replaced to get kokei in class 1-A and that was... Rikido Sato, the sugar guy. He isn't dead or anything he just was placed in 1-B in place of shihai. I don't think i have much else to say other than i posted all the teams below this note and that's all. I'll talk to you all, later.

The teams ended up as follows: Team A, Izuku Midoriya and Kokei Kyōryokuna.

Team B, Mezo Shoji and Katsuki Bakugo.

Team C, Minoru Mineta and Momo Yaoyoraozu.

Team D, Shoto Todoroki and Ochaco Uraraka.

Team E, Tenya Iida and Mina Ashido.

Team F, Yuga Aoyama and Koji Koda.

Team G, Kyoka Jiro and Danki Kaminari.

Team H, Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui.

Team I, Mashiro Ojiro and Toru Hagakure.

Team J, Hanta Sero and Eijiro Kirishima.


	10. Part 10: Stick to the Plan

'Patter patter patter' was the sound that was produced from izuku and kokei's feet lightly treading on the ice in their path. They tried to do the closest to a run that they could muster without falling, which was very hard to do in practice. "This is a lot harder than i thought it would be." Kokei told izuku as he almost slipped midsentence.

"Well of course it is, there is barely any friction to keep us on the ground, and trying to hurry like we are isn't helping too too much." Izuku informed kokei, peering over at him with a warm smile on his face. Kokei would normally smile back at him, but something about talking with izuku didn't feel the same, the words afo had told him about what izuku had and what their fate would be. One of them would be inevitably dead from the other's hand.

But suddenly, with a loud bang coming from around the wall that they were approaching, one of their two opponents appeared.

"Found you." Shoto spoke simply, a unenthusiastic expression on his face as he slowly walked into izuku and kokei's line of sight. His posture was nothing too threatening, but both the 'villains' knew what he was really capable of, and that terrified them.

Izuku and kokei stopped immediately, only about 15 feet away from their opponent. A few seconds passed, nothing bit silence escaped all of their mouths, the awkward tension was high. "We gonna fight?"

Izuku was the first to speak after shoto's initial question, "n-no? Wait i mean yeah!"

Shoto smirked and whispered something under his breath that wasn't caught by either of the two it was meant for, the sudden impact of ice rushing towards the two was too distracting. A row of ice spikes streamed toward izuku and kokei individually, both originating from shoto's feet. Kokei jumped to the left to avoid rhe impact, just barely escaping untouched but landing on the layer of ice covering the ground, making for a harsh impact on his left shoulder.

The barrage of attacks didn't stop there though, kokei began to push his upper body up using the strength in his calfs, but was met face to face with another spike of ice soaring towards him. 'There's no way i can dodge this one to, it's way too close!' Kokei told himself, bringing his left hand up and pushing past the minor pain in his shoulder to aim at the middle of the 4 inch high ice spike. "Destroy!" And in an instant, the ice shattered into pieces, the middle breaking and the rest forming in line along with it, causing for a large ripple in the ice.

Right after kokei delt with his few ice attacks, he heard the loud shout coming from izuku consisting of one word: "smash!"

Kokei looked over in the direction of izuku's voice, shards of ice in the air and some pieces getting into his eyes and making it hard to see. But from what kokei could see, he noticed that izuku was not standing on his feet, and was instead sitting on the ground trying to stand just as kokei was doing earlier. Then kokei looked over at shoto, and his eyes were placed on izuku as well, this was an opening.

Kokei rushed toward shoto, raising his legs high and speeding toward him, going as fast as he could muster for a few seconds. After about 4 seconds kokei started to slip and his legs betrayed him, making him land on his back with his legs still in the air. "Ack!"

Shoto looked down at one of his opponents, now only 4 feet away from him and laying on his back. Shoto sighed and shook his head, beginning to prepare for another blast of ice aimed at kokei. And within a few moments, a shard of ice of soaring directly into the chest of kokei, but something stopped it from getting to its destination. "Smash!"

Izuku was finally standing, and used one of his fingers to blast back the shard of ice into the wall that was now having cracks in it from all the force. Shoto was barely moved from the impact since he was firmly connected to the ice on the bottoms of his feet, keeping his stance.

Izuku huffed and puffed, sweat beginning to form on his head but quickly making him cold from the chill of the ice surrounding him. Shoto peered over at izuku and kept his same emotionless face, bringing his left leg up and slamming it back down to form a massive 5 foot tall ice pillar that shifted its way toward izuku. Izuku quickly launched another attack using one of his fingers as ammo to do so, "smash!"

Kokei took this time to slowly pull himself back up, his spine was sore and so was his shoulder, his arm not hurting yet from only doing one destroy blast so far.

And yet shoto took no prisoners, he started to walk over to the distraught and tired izuku, barely still standing and with 4 broken fingers. "Self harm to do harm? What a odd quirk.."

Izuku let out a cough, his hero outfit was torn in multiple places, it was unrecognizable. His helmet was in pieces and so was everything else he was wearing. Izuku opened his mouth slowly to speak, "Y-"

And yet before he could say anything, shoto cuffed his hand under izuku's chin and forced it up so his mouth would be shut closed. "You don't get to talk."

Izuku shuttered in the cold of shoto's hand, and the icey wall his back was leaning against, and yet all he could do was look over at kokei for help. All of izuku's fingers on his left hand were broken, and he felt so tired that he couldn't muster the energy to hurt himself even more. All the poor boy could do was look at his villain ally for assistance.

Kokei looked back at izuku, and their eyes locked together. This was kokei's best friend for such a long time, and yet he felt like he was looking at a random civilian on the streets. 'I need to help him..' kokei told himself, trying to get his body to move, and yet it was betraying him.

"Your body is too cold, i don't think you could move even if you really wanted to like you say you will." All for One informed kokei, giving him information that he was really not looking forward to hearing, considering the state he was in.

'I.. i have to save him.. he's my friend!'

"One that you must kill." Kokei was in shock, his body was unable to move, and all he could do was look at izuku's defenseless self while afo spoke to him. "Why help a future enemy? Doesn't that seem a little counter active?"

'S-shut up All for One!' Kokei blinked a few times before attempting to move one of his feet again, once again with no different outcome.

"Hmph, whatever you say young Kyōryokuna." All for One told him, backing off and shuting up like he was told to do.

Yet, Finally! His body was starting to move again! Kokei went to move his legs forward toward izuku and shoto, but he didn't. It was too late after all.

Shoto seeped a sheet of ice onto izuku's chin, covering the whole bottom of his face in ice. After he was done icing him, shoto shoved izuku's head back, letting it gently slam into the wall behind him and fall to the ground.

Shoto glanced over at kokei, "oh- you can move again. Suprised you didn't help your ally then.

Kokei's teetg banged against eachother in his mouth, his whole body shaking. 'If izuku can't defeat him, i definitely can't!' Kokei closed his eyes and began to admit defeat, knowing the outcome of what's soon to come. He tried at least.

"I know I'm supposed to stay quiet but, I'm pretty sure you have a good chance of winning this." Afo broke his word of staying quiet, but the words were comforting to kokei's scared self.

'I-i do!?' Kokei thought, wincing his eyes somewhat open go see shoto staring at kokei, emotionless.

"Yes, he only has ice to use, and you can break that ice. As well as use infrared ray, lights go out, he can't see. And let's not forget you can use darkness to your advantage with that new quirk, that's what that other boy did with it after all. In reality, this fight is unfair.. for young Todoroki."

Kokei smiled, 'yeah, you're right! Thanks afo!"

All for One chuckled, "now go fight him champ."

"Certainly!" Kokei shouted, surprising shoto with his loud speech.

Shoto raised one eyebrow, "so you're giving up then?"

Kokei tilted his head, "what? No. But I'm gonna fight you now!"

"Oh, well alright." Shoto cleared his throat and scratched his chin quickly, before stomping the ground and making more ice shards stream their way to kokei.

Kokei aimed his left hand at the ice, then effortlessly spoke "destroy." The ice dissipated in an instant, crystals soaring in the air.

"Glad to see you still can do something about my attacks." Shoto told sarcastically.

Kokei ignored shoto's words and instead made a quick run toward shoto, his feet were slippery but he still was keeping his balance. Shoto raised his right hand and aimed it at kokei, a blast of ice coming from his hand. Kokei suddenly slipped on the ice, "Ah!" He fell onto his back, 'accidentally' dodging the ice shard, and slid into shoto's legs. Shoto's eyes widened in amazement while he fell face first onto the ground, his face colliding with his own ice. As well as one of kokei's knife-like pierces on his wrists slashed across shoto's left inner ankle. Kokei's slide of ice brought him to the wall behind shoto, sliding his way into the wounded izuku. Izuku was the thing to stop his endless slide, slamming into him and making izuku Yelp.

"Oww!" Izuku moaned in pain, his ribs getting penetrated by kokei's feet.

"Thanks for helping me stop my slide izuku! Really gotta get back to fighting though." Kokei turned around and got onto his hands and knees, slowly pushing himself up to his feet.

Izuku admired the situation, "are you fighting against shoto..." he noticed shoto on the ground, struggling to get up. "And winning!?"

"Something like that. Listen izuku, the plan's changed ever since you got all hurt, but don't worry i have a new plan." Kokei told, and izuku listened.

Shoto was now back to his feet, a grin on his face from a good fight just starting. "Ohoho kokei, you outsmarted me with that, i admit. But it won't be happening again!"

Kokei chuckled nervously, "well that's sorta my plan to win so hopefully it does happen again."

Shoto looked kokei up and down, then leaned over and checked behind his adversary. "Where'd izuku go?"

Kokei looked behind him, "well he probably went to the hospital. I know i would."

Shoto shook his head, "well he wasn't important in the first place. So, where were we?"

"I think you were going to beat me up, then i stop you, repeat."

A ice shard appeared floating above shoto's right hand, "sure."

"Then let's continue!"

The skintight clothed villain sat up against the bomb she was protecting. Twiddling her fingers, obvious boredom on her face. She let out a small sigh, "i should've went to fight, even if shoto told me to stay. He's probably getting beaten up by that generic looking guy that saved me and the other one, what was his name again?" 'Chunk chunk chunk' was the sound coming from the hallway, the random noise was barely audible so Ochaco paid it no mind. "I think it was... kenji? No.. maybe, comatose! No that's not even a name. Hmm.. maybe.. ko-"

"Kokei." A lone voice came from the halls of which Ochaco heard the voice from.

"W-w-who's there!?" Ochaco asked, completely frightened. Slowly, a body came into her view frame. They were covered in a mix of a costume and blood, as well as ice, mostly on his chin. But his distinctive green hair gave himself away. "Izu-shoe?!"

Izuku sighed, "Izuku. Atleast you were close."

Ochaco pointed out the obvious blood spots and ruined suit marks on izuku's body. "What happened to you!?"

Izuku nonchalantly looked down at his ruined body and destroyed fingers. "Oh yeah, this was shoto. He's only using his ice half of his power but it's really strong."

Ochaco fist bumped the air in celebration, "yes! I knew my teammate knew what he was doing when he directed me to stay here!"

Izuku nodded his head in understanding. "So, Ochaco.. uhmm.." izuku's cheeks started to flush pink as he glanced down at his feet.

Ochaco's cheeks started to get a little red from seeing him being in such a embarrassed state so fast. "Yea..?"

Izuku quickly looked back up at Ochaco, "can i touch the bomb? Pretty please?!"

Ochaco's flushed state went away in an instant, and a mix of adorable anger was clearly visible now. "No way! We're on our way to winning and i won't let you just scoop up the win!"

"Pretty please with cherries on top??"

"No!" Ochaco's voice cracked, and she covered her mouth in embarrassment after it happened.

Izuku closed his eyes and sighed, "well then, looks like we'll have to fight."

Ochaco raised her left fist into the air, "yessir! And i will make sure to be a tough fighter!"

Izuku had a worried grin on his face, 'i really hope kokei knows what he's doing.'

"Destroy!" A loud bang of clashing powers was audible throughout the entire practice building.

"Ice, stream!" A chain of ice pieces were soaring through the air, then another loud 'destroy' was the combating word to create a counter attack of air to the menacing ice.

Kokei had drips of sweat and sweat coming down his forehead, shoto was the same but the only blood he had was coming from his left inner ankle. The blood was congregating in shoto's boot, and all the blood on kokei was going from his fingertips down to the floor. The whole scene looked like something out of a horror movie.

Shoto scoffed, "i'm not seeing your plan here, all you're doing is wasting your time." He then put his thumb under his chin and narrowed his eyes. "What's your angle?"

Kokei breathed, between heavy breaths, chuckled. "Already told you, I'm here to let you beat me up then stop you, isn't that what i said? You're confusing me now."

Shoto shook his head and smirked, "this is a waste of my time. You seemed like you'd put up a fun fight but i was mistaken. Time to end this."

"I thought that's what you were doing."

Shoto laughed abruptly, "oh, i was holding back quite a bit to not get taken out this exercise." Shoto glanced up at one of the cameras, "but i think even All Might would agree with me doing what I'm going to do."

Kokei balled up his fist and got into a fighting stance, "then do it."

There was a small few seconds of silence, nothing but the small noises coming from the few floors up. "What's that noise?" Shoto asked.

Kokei blinked a few times, "just your ice melting, i assume." Shoto questioned it for a moment, but then accepted it. And then, the real fight started.

Ice at amazing speeds started to cover the floor originating from shoto's feet and making their way towards kokei. Kokei hopped up into the air when the floor underneath him became ice, but when the ice was right under him in the air it began to soar up. The ice made a icicle going up and connecting to kokei's heels, encasing the bottom of both his shoes. Kokei gulped and aimed his left hand down at the ice but, before he could say anything, a blast of ice came from shoto's palm and impaled itself squarely into kokei's chest. Kokei yelped and the force of the ice piercing him made him lunge back, his upper body falling back but his lower half stayed standing. Making him bend his legs back and the top of his head slam against the floor. But, the ice on his heels cracked and let go of his shoes.

Kokei laid on the ground for a moment, in the cold ice, the icicle in his chest beginning to made him feel cold. Blood began spewing out from around the wound, but the ice seemed to seal the wound back up. Kokei slowly made his way back to his feet, shoto taking his time to waltz over to him. "Goddamn that hurt."

Shoto nodded his head, "that was the point. You're lucky i showed mercy to you, else you'd be still getting hurt."

Kokei was on one knee now, shoto only a few feet away from him now. "Why do you take this so seriously?"

Shoto let out a small sigh and shook his head, "i have something to prove. And in this battle i haven't showed my fa- him that I don't need his power. I need to end this, then I'll show that I'm powerful on my own."

Kokei nodded his head, "I understand. I want to prove to my mother that i can be strong too, but the thing is, I don't want to fail."

"Hmph, well too bad you will fail now-" Suddenly, over the intercom, All Might's voice was heard. "Heroes, there is only 1 minute remaining. Go get the bomb before it's too late!"

Shoto tensed up and gritted his teeth together. "Those noises upstairs, it's izuku! Isn't it?!" Shoto didn't need an answer, he already knew he was correct. He was suddenly overcome with anger and rage, his thrill for finding a good challenge made him forget the real objective he should've had.

Shoto brought his right hand up to the ceiling and a small shard of ice appeared in it, "time to end this."

Kokei then lunged at shoto, using both his hands to latch onto shoto's right arm and pushing it to the side. By the time the shard was launched, it was soaring toward the wall instead of up. "Damn you!" Shoto shouted with rage, slamming his knee into kokei's gut.

Kokei belched and coughed, "screw you!" Kokei spoke breathlessly, swinging his right arm around to punch shoto in his left cheek. The fight was on.

Shoto stumbled back, a bruise already appearing on his cheek as well as a small dose of blood. Shoto widened his eyes, he felt so deceived. He caressed his cheek with the side of his pointer finger. "I don't have time for this." Shoto took a few steps away from kokei then put his left hand out toward him, and his right hand up at the ceiling. "Don't interfere, or I won't be as forgiving as i have been."

Kokei grinned and aimed his left hand at shoto, "you shoot, i shoot." It was a standstill, for about a second before shoto shot at the ceiling. Kokei quickly moved his left hand up at the ice that was leaving his hand and shouted, "push!" All the ice that was leaving his hand slammed against the wall and smeared it with blue and white. Some of the ice splashing against the ceiling but not doing as much damage as it would if it was hitting head on, no piercing.

Shoto showed no more mercy as he began barraging kokei with ice pellets, all of which connecting with their target. Kokei felt all the immense pain coming from the machine gun, fully loaded with ice. Kokei tried to keep his form with the air pushing the ice away from the ceiling for as long as he could, which was only a few more seconds.

Kokei fell back, landing harshly on the ground, ice impaling most of his chest, cold steam sizzling from his wounds. The cold in the air and on kokei made him feel numb, so the pain he should've been feeling didn't set.

Shoto kept with his barrage of ice on the ceiling, piercing through it with relative ease and going up floor by floor.

Kokei saw the ice shooting up at the ceiling, his body so weak and numb that he couldn't even move his neck to lean up. All he could do was slowly close his eyes and accept the fact: his plan failed. He lost.

The slashes of ice to the building was massively loud, but the sound began drowning out as kokei's eyes closed shut. All he could do now was wait.

Izuku lunged out of the way of the pebbles that were launching at him, falling to the ground on his shoulder. "Have some mercy, ochaco!"

Ochaco shook her head and smiled, "no can do, villain ochaco is ruthless!" Ochaco had used some small pebbles from a couple small cracks in the walls as floating weapons.

Izuku sighed, "of course she is.."

Then, over the intercom, a familiar voice was heard, "Heroes, there is only 1 minute remaining. Go get the bomb before it's too late!"

Izuku felt a drop of sweat come shooting down his forehead, the instant feeling of rush and stress that hit him at once was almost overwhelming. Izuku was worried, he was scared, he didn't want to fail and he, most of all, was out of time.

"I.. I can't stall and play around anymore.. I'm sorry ochaco, but i need to get to that bomb!" Izuku apologized, and ochaco scoffed.

"No need to apologize, this is our assignment! And it's my assignment to not let you complete yours!" Ochaco told, picking up more pebbles and making them float in the air.

Izuku sighed and breathed in and out deeply, standing up tall, or as tall as he could muster after how worm down he was. All the fingers on his left hand broken, but he had a completely perfect right hand. Izuku raised his right hand to his chests' height, then pointed his index finger at ochaco. "I'm getting to that bomb, one way or another."

Ochaco threw her left arm forward and the pebbles launched at kokei in unison with her movements. "I won't let you get to the bomb!" Just as ochaco got done challenging izuku, something came soaring up from the floor. What was impaling the floor between the two of them was a barrage of pure ice. "Yay, my teammate's helping me too!"

"Yea.." Izuku moved his middle finger under his thumb, and prepared for impact as he slowly released the finger. "Smash!"

A giant release of power shot at ochaco and all her feeble pebbles, as well as the ice coming in from the floor. The ice and pebbles spread out and launched at ochaco as she flew back in the weightless air of izuku's attack. The bomb, however, stayed somewhat still and unmoved after the attack. As the dust settled, ochaco raised her head from the ground looking daze, some of the pebbles and icicles had hit her. Izuku slowly limped his way toward the bomb, stepping around the small hole in the floor and ice pieces around it. "I-.. I won't let you down..!" Izuku was right next to the bomb, and he placed his right hand on the side of it, his middle finger broken. The sunlight came through a hole in the ceiling from the icicles coming from the floor, and that sunlight shined on izuku's face as he shouted: "All Might!"

Silence was all that was heard for a few moments, then a loud buzzer was sounded, indicating the mock fight was over. Izuku and shoto stood in silence, shoto stopping his ice coming from his hand. Ochaco laid on her stomach looking up at the bomb and izuku, and kokei barely even conscious. And that same familiar voice came over the intercom once more to speak the results of the practice. "Practice over." A few more seconds of tense silence, "Hero team.. WIIIIIIINS!!"

Ochaco sighed, "aw well, i guess you earned it. Good job!"

Shoto clenched his fist and looked down at the ground, "damn it, this is my fault.."

Kokei forced himself to stay awake until he heard the results, and now he heard them. His efforts weren't in vain. Izuku and Kokei had won. And with this happy thought in mind, kokei went to sleep.

Authors note: woooaaah I'm back!? :0 well i dunno if I'd say I'm back back, by that i mean don't expect me doing a bunch of episodes like every month like i did before. Just when i feel like it :)

Also if you're wondering where I've been well it's just been school and games and stuff keeping me busy that i forgot about this, but finishing writing this chapter made me remember all the ideas i have for this series and made me feel excited. But yea, that's all i have to say, hope you liked this episode/chapter/part and I'll talk to you all later.


	11. Part 11: Meeting the Villains

"Great job, young Kyōryokuna, you won!" All for One congratulated his champion, a Would-Be smile on his face using his pointer fingers to push up the edges of his lips. They were in the same building kokei just got done fighting in. There was no remnants of the fight he had though, or other people. It was just as if time had completely stopped.

Kokei blinked a few times to try and get a better view of his situation, he didn't know where he was for a moment. "Afo?"

All for One nodded, "yes, there's no one else who has access to your mind.. right?"

Kokei yawned and sat down on the ground, "hope so. So what's the deal afo? You only invite me into this plane when you need to tell me something important, or I'm asleep."

"It's the latter. Your body is still resting after over exertion, i just wanted to congratulate you, and i already have. So you can go back to your regular dream programs now."

Kokei scoffed, "huh. Well alright, seeya All for One." And kokei started to fade away, all his body at once and in a mere 10 seconds he was all gone.

All for One sighed, "I can't tell him yet, he simply can't handle it yet."

"You did great, young Midoriya!" All Might clasped his hands together and a wide smile spread over his face. They were in the school's nursery, izuku laid in one of the beds with All Might standing next to it, the sunset shadowing his figure coming from the open window.

"T-thank you All Might!" Izuku bowed his head, not wanting to move the rest of his body. Mainly his hands, which many of his fingers were wrapped with white bandages.

Another student was in the bed next to izuku's, his dark blue hair slightly moving from the soft breeze coming into the room. This student, was Kokei Kyōryokuna.

Kokei's eyes slowly began to open while izuku and All Might kept their conversation going. It didn't take until kokei's eyes were fully open for All Might to notice that kokei was no longer asleep. All Might walked in front of kokei's bed and smiled at him, his big buff figure just as prominent as it always was. "Great work out there, young Kyōryokuna!"

Kokei smiled weakly and leaned up his upper body, the soreness all over his body was immense but he could still move. "Thank you, i didn't think my plan would work, though."

Izuku scoffed, "as if, if anything I would've messed up the plan instead of the plan messing up."

Kokei nodded his head, "that's what i was talking about."

Izuku giggled nervously, "y-yeah.. also kokei," izuku looked into kokei's eyes, and he looked back. "How'd you do against shoto? And how were you able to keep him busy for so long??"

Kokei let out a long exaggerated sigh, "w-"

"I'm sure he's very tired still and doesn't feel like talking now, have some consideration midoriya!" All Might protested.

Kokei nodded his head in agreement. Izuku looked down at his cloth blanket, "yeah i guess you're right.." izuku looked over at the window and presumed the time, "i need to get going, my mom's gonna be worried!" Izuku quickly pulled his sheet off of him and grabbed his backpack that was next to his bed. "Bye All Might, bye kokei!"

Kokei waved bye and All Might nodded his head at izuku with a sly smile. And with that, izuku left the room, the door closing slowly behind him.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them, All Might, the ultimate sign of peace. This was also the holder of One for All, All for One's immortal enemy. In spirit at least.

And kokei, the holder of All for One, but to All Might just a regular U.A student with an extraordinary power to get him to where he is now. Right now, it seemed kokei knew more about All Might than All Might knew of kokei.

"This is awkward!" All Might shouted, stating the obvious as an attempt to try and get conversation starting.

Kokei grinned awkwardly and nodded his head, "yeah it is.." then there was silence again, it was almost irritatingly quiet between the two.

All Might made the first move, "how'd you learn to fight like that?"

Kokei shrugged his shoulders, "all the training during the summer and really during school too. After all that practice i kinda learned some type of fight style." Silence fell again, but this time kokei made the first move. "All Might..."

All for One spoke, "Kyōryokuna, don't say anything that'll make his eyes be focused on you. Your feelings can't control what you say."

"Yes, son?" All Might asked, curious to what kokei had to tell.

Kokei struggled with his words for a few moments, starting to say something then stopping himself with a quick stutter to rearrange himself. Kokei sighed and looked up at All Might, a weak smile on his face, "you're.. a really great inspiration."

All Mights' smile became even wider, "why that's quite the compliment Kyōryokuna, thank you."

Kokei smiled and nodded, his mind coming up with ideas. 'And that also means, if that false inspiration coming from you is gone, maybe people like me will stop getting deceived by you.'

"I like your idea, young Kyōryokuna." Afo told kokei, a wide smile on his malfunctioned face.

"I should.. get going now." Kokei spoke, picking himself up and off the bed. "Thank you, All Might, for speaking with me."

All Might put one hand up into the air, his giant grin plastered on his face, "anything for my students!"

Kokei stole one last glance at the symbol of hope, then began on his slow trek out the school and down the streets to his home.

While kokei was on his walk home, All for One was in his mind having a very convincing conversation with the young Kyōryokuna.

"That man has everyone under his control. He's a tyrant.. All Might isn't a hero at all.. what type of hero would mentally hurt a innocent teenager like you!? Who knows who else he hurt? Toshinori is just an all around bad person, he needs some type of penance."

While kokei was walking, he kicked a small stone and let out a sigh. "Yeah, i know, i know, but what am i supposed to do about it? I know I'm not nearly as strong as him.. he can't be beaten!"

Afo put a finger under his chin and nodded, "yes, you defeating him at your current power would only happen on fairy tales. Lucky for you, i have some friends."

"Some.. friends?"

Kokei gulped down a puddle of spit in his mouth, a drop of sweat coming down his forehead as he peeked out from the bushes. The person he was watching, was a woman, seemed to be in her mid-twenties. She had long blonde hair and a rather warm looking smile equipped at all times. She was walking down the sidewalk, by herself. The sun was just past afternoon, she was most likely going home.

Kokei breathed in and out rather raggedly, his hands and body shaking with each inhale. "W-what does she have to do with meeting your friends?"

After a few moments of silence, All for One spoke. "I am the leader of my allies, i speak to them from a video transmitter. The news of my death must've greatly impacted them, so seeing some kid claiming to be friends with me would get you slain on sight. But," All for One paused for a second, collecting his words before he stated them. "If you looked like me, no one would even bat an eye. You'd embody, All for One."

Kokei slowly nodded his head, "o-okay, but that still doesn't explain why I'm stalking her.."

All for One grinned, "she's needed for this plan to commence, rather her quirk."

"H-her quirk? What does a random, innocent, and.. stunning woman have to do with this!" Kokei asked, quietly trailing behind her while he had a conversation with the voice in his mind.

All for One smirked, "that stunning woman is a murderous criminal who kills their partners once in marriage with them."

"What!?" Kokei shouted, but quickly hid again behind a wall of a shop to avoid having his cover blown. "If that's the case, why hasn't she been apprehended yet?"

"Her quirk, Disguise, allows her to pose as another person for a limited time. But only of people whom she shares a sacred bond with. I presume you and i already have this, so it should work."

"O-okay, how should i go about this?"

"That's all your work, I can't do everything. If i help you all the time, you'll be useless on your own."

Kokei watched her for awhile longer, seeing her give promising looks and winks at the men she passed by. Just then, he got an idea. "If she's always looking for a mate, then i just need to let her seduce me.. and when we're alone.. i can strike."

"Humph, very bold of you, and risky." All for One chuckled, "alright. Commence. But let me tell you something, Kyōryokuna. You can absorb a quirk from the targets' head too. It's not jusr restricted to the chest."

Kokei nodded, regaining his composure and breathing thoroughly, beginning his walk towards the woman. Once he was close enough to the woman, kokei spoke. "Hello, miss."

The woman turned to her left to see kokei, then gave him a warm smile, "why hello young man."

Kokei smiled back at her, his hands shaking but he didn't let it show. "I'm sorry but, i couldn't help but be captivated by you as you passed."

The woman giggled, covering her mouth as she did. She was very attractive even when she seemed to not be trying. "Is that so? You're so kind, what's your name?"

By now she had stopped walking as well, they were standing and talking on the sidewalk as others passed. "My name's Kokei Kyōryokuna. I would love to know yours."

She looked deeply into kokei's eyes, being very captivating. "Jenny Myers."

"She has a great fake name, Jenny is usually a very common name." All for One chimed in.

"Such a wonderful name for a bewildering woman. I-i don't mean that with any disrespect!" Kokei said, realizing calling her bewildering could be interpreted as an insult.

Jenny giggled once again, "you're so silly."

Kokei smirked, glad he didn't ruin his chances. "Now i humbly ask for just a few minutes of your time."

Janny covered her mouth, "and what do you want to do with me during this time~?"

Kokei gulped, "i-i just want to hang out!"

Jenny giggled and placed her left hand on kokei's chin, then slowly moved her hand off from it. "I know you don't want to do anything bad to me, you seem like a good boy." Then, suddenly, she leans in close to kokei's left ear and whispered: "maybe later we can do something a little more naughty."

Kokei's face lit up to a bright red, and something began to awaken within him, he was beginning to fall for Jenny. Kokei then quickly latched his hand around hers and said, "okay, let's go!"

The two, Kokei and Jenny, then went around the city, spending more than just a few minutes of each other's time. For most of that time their hands were interlocked with the other's, it felt like a real date. Though it was an odd pairing. A high school student and a 20 year old, already weird. Not to mention the student was plotting on taking the woman's quirk, basically killing her in the process.

As the date came to an end, Kokei and Jenny walked hand in hand down the street, the sun beginning to set. They were engaging in a type of small talk, getting to know one another more.

They almost looked like a real couple, then All for One chimed back in. "This has been cute and all, but you're gonna need to put turbo on things. It's getting late and yet she still has a quirk."

Kokei let out a sigh, being forced to remember that this was just a date for his own gain. Throughout their time together he really started to like her, or her body that was. Her well balanced curves and plump features made her any man's dream. Jenny looked over at kokei, a worried look on her face. "Kokei, are you sad? You sounded sad.."

Kokei nodded his head, "yeah, it's just that we're gonna separate soon. And this will be over."

She giggled, "you can always call me," she then puffed her cheeks like a kid. "And what so you mean by 'this'?"

Kokei's cheeks got somewhat pink as he looked away from her, "i mean.. us. We'll be over. The time we spent together, just a memory."

Jenny then stopped walking, and let go of kokei's hand. This caused kokei to stop moving and look back at her, the sunset behind her. She then put both her hands on the sides of kokei's face to force her to look into her eyes, even though she was older than him, kokei was still taller. "We can always make new memories, and if we don't, I'll be sure to give you a good memory you can hold onto." And with that, jenny closed her eyes, pressed her lips together, and moved them forward.

Her lips landed on kokei's, kokei was taken aback from the sudden kiss, but then he began to kiss her back. Their lips were interlocked in passion that lasted for what seemed forever. And when they finally stopped to catch their breaths, they went right back at it after the small break. Kokei's hands began to wander her body, Jenny allowed for it. She kept her hands on kokei's cheeks, keeping both their lips connected above all things else. Kokei then remembered that they were near a alleyway, he quickly pulled Jenny up by the bottom of her thighs, her legs wrapped around his body.

He then lead them into the darkening alley between two shops, this late in the day barely anyone was passing down this way. Kokei pressed Jenny's back against the wall so he could dominantly press his lips onto hers, to which she let him. Kokei began to get ahead of himself, letting his tongue indulge deeply inside her mouth, both of their faces were completely red from being flustered, overly warm, and out of breath.

Jenny tapped on kokei's back, signaling for him to stop. Kokei obeyed and pulled his mouth back from hers. They mouth panted wildly, there was an adorable grin on her face, showing that she enjoyed what they did greatly. Kokei slowly began to let go of her thighs as she unwrapped her legs around him so she could land on the ground. Jenny, flustered, bit her lip as she looked up at Kokei with new vigor. "We should save the rest for next time, big guy. Gotta leave something for the imagination." She brought her hand up to kokei's chest, using her fingers to slowly crawl up his body.

Kokei was so flushed that he couldn't find the right words to say, did that really just happen? Jenny then used her other hand to wrap around the back of kokei's head, pulling him in for one long final kiss shared between the two. Once it was over, she gave a subtle wave and began to walk away.

Kokei could barely think correctly after what just occurred, but his true objective was still fresh in his mind. Kokei couldn't afford to wait anymore, his target was getting away. It is time to end this.

Kokei speed walked up behind Jenny, placing his hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around with a warm smile on her face. "Oh, so you insist on having mo-" before she could continue with what she was saying, kokei put his other hand on Jenny's forehead. And, just like with Shihai, began taking the quirk from within the human. The abnormal occurrence of taking the power one was born with commenced. Jenny was completely incapable of protecting herself, the few moments in that had already occurred when she finally realized what was happening, it was too late. Her mind was going blank, and her quirk was disappearing, rather transferring over to Kokei. After a solid minute and some change, kokei had completely taken all of Jenny's quirk. After her quirk was transferred, her lifeless body started to fall to the ground, kokei quickly caught her before this.

Kokei held Jenny in his arms, looking down at her beautiful face that he was making out with just a few minutes ago. And slowly, a tear fell from one of his eyes. Then, slow clapping was heard within kokei's mind. "What a show, I didn't expect all of that at the end there. For a second i thought you went rogue from the plan."

Kokei shook his head, "no, i knew what i was doing." Kokei spoke under his breath: "that's what made this so hard.." He then looked up slowly, "should i take her body to the same place as the last one?"

"Yes, you learn so fast! And once you're done with that, we can greet my friends!"

"Become.. All for One." A few moments of silence passed after that powerful sentence.

"Y'know That's easier said than done AfO." Kokei said, inside a dark room with nothing but a transmitter in it. In the other room behind the transmitter held all of the green illuminated Nomu tanks. "You're a hard guy to imagine.

"You've seen me countless times, i assume how you use that quirk is by imaging the person, and the bond."

Kokei nodded his head, closing his eyes and thinking of All for One, his strict yet all-knowing personality, and finally of the bond the two keep. They're an unlikely pair, but over the time they spent together, they grew close. All for One became something of a father figure to kokei, and kokei a son to AfO. Once kokei thought of this, embodying All for One's body was easier than expected.

The moment Kokei opened his eyes, he knew something had changed. His height and weight was all still the same, yet only his attire had changed. Kokei confirmed this by looking in the reflection of the window, he had All for One's mask and clothes. "It worked." Kokei stated simply.

All for One clapped with joy, "perfect! I was mistaken, though, i thought it changed the user to exactly who they wanted. But it only made you wear the same things as me, you barely changed at all. Guess that Disguise was more of a cosplay quirk. Yet i still do wonder what's under your mask.."

"Never mind that, am i ready to begin?" Kokei asked, his voice much deeper than usual. And his attitude was also affected.

"You even sound like me, you might even act like me too! Well alright, this is self explanatory. Just get in-front of the transmitter and speak. When you press the red button on it, it will begin to send everything being recorded to my friends in real-time. They have a camera in their place too, so it's like a video call."

"Nice to know." Kokei sat down in the chair in front of the transmitter, readying himself for whatever'll happen. "Since I'm posing as you, shouldn't I know their names?"

"Yes, slipped my mind. The blue haired one with the hand on his face is named Tomura Shigaraki, he looks up to me as a father figure. And the purplish-black phantom bartender is called Kurogiri, he's also like Tomura's parent, or perhaps brother. That's all for the people that i know should be there."

"Alright.." Kokei took a deep breath in and out, then pressed the red button to begin the transmission.

Quickly, almost abruptly, real-time footage was shown on the transmitter screen. The scene was of a dimly lit bar. It was a bar as shown from the barstools and racks of drinks on the other side of the bar table. The side of the wall could be seen from what kokei was shown. It was a brick wall with the occasional poster hung up.

In the instant the transmitter was turned on, the blue haired man sitting in one of the barstools turned his attention to the wall which was showing All for One (Kokei). He stood up from the seat and looked at the wall in awe, the white makeshift hand covering most of his face. And this man was the Tomura fellow. Tomura pointed at the wall, then looked over at the man behind the bar. "I told you he wasn't dead!" Tomura turned back to look at All for One, "I didn't believe even for a second that those scum had killed you!"

Kokei leaned back in his seat camly, "it was challenging, but i did not die like the media foretold."

Tomura nodded his head furiously, "just like i was telling Kurogiri! He kept telling me to move on, but I didn't, i knew you were alive.. just hiding out somewhere."

Kurogiri walked out from behind the bar and stood next to Tomura, looking up at the transmission. "I'm glad to see you're still alive and doing well." Kurogiri then bowed, showing respect.

"Thank you Kurogiri, hearing you say that is very comforting." Kokei said, leaning back up in his seat, attempting to keep his calm and calculated stature.

"So, where've you been this whole time? You didn't contact us even once after the big battle." Tomura asked, his eyes visible through the separations of the hands' fingers on his face.

'I mean, i first met you in a alleyway, getting shot at by a hero.' Kokei thought. "I had to lay low, my route to here was blocked by those 'heroes'. It was a rough time for me, but I managed."

"We have so much to catch up on! I need to inform you of all our recent plans." Tomura looked like an excited kid who was about to go to the candy shop.

Kurogiri placed his hands on Tomura's shoulders, "but before we do that, how about we get something to drink?"

Tomura looked back at Kurogiri, then nodded his head. "You know how to make my type."

Kurogiri then looked up at the transmitter, it felt like he was looking at Kokei through the camera. "Do you want me to make you a drink as well? I can create a gate to you so you can drink it."

Kokei thought for a moment, both Tomura and Kurogiri waiting for Kokei's answer. Kokei knew that they were talking about alcohol considering that they're in a bar. Kokei never drank actual alcohol before, but now wasn't the time to think of that. He was conversing with crooks after all. "I'll take a straight shot."

Kurogiri slightly nodded his head and went back to the bar, beginning to go to work. Tomura ignored him and looked back up at Kokei with excited eyes. "Back to what i was saying, let's catch up for lost time!"

Kokei spent a few hours talking with the two, mainly Tomura would speak and sometimes Kurogiri would chime in. And kokei would give the input another person would give to create a functional conversation. After those hours spent talking, kokei felt it was time to go. Tomura confirmed with kokei that he HAD to leave, and kokei's answer didn't change. Tomura and Kurogiri said their goodbyes, more than once, and with it kokei was finished.

"Good talk."

"Kokei!" Sobokuna ran up to kokei, grabbing him and holding him close in a tight hug the moment he walked through the front door. "Goodness it's so late! Where have you been?"

Kokei shrugged, "i was just down at the arcade after school."

She let her tight grip on kokei loosen so she could get a good look at him, then smiled. "You just reminded me, how was your first day of school?"

Kokei let out an exasperated sigh, "well, it was very unique. At many times I thought 'this is insanity!' And it was, it was indeed."

Sobokuna giggled and gave kokei a kiss on the forehead, "well just make sure to eat some of dinner before you go to bed, i know you must be very tired."

Kokei smiled brightly at Sobokuna, "thanks, mom!"

Kokei laid in his bed, spread out as to take up all the space available. He looked up at the ceiling blankly, lost in thought.

"What're you thinking of, young Kyoryokuna?" All for One asked

"Well, I'm thinking about a lot of things.." Kokei spoke in such a way it didn't answer AfO's question in the slightest.

"Well, what's just one thing you're thinking about?"

"School. All the tests we had, and the whole battle situation."

"Yeah that sure was something, and what else?"

"Your friends are really weird, but they seem like good people, so that's nice."

"Yep, they are quite the handful. Anything else?"

Kokei twiddled his thumbs, "the time i spent with Jenny.."

"Oh yes, Jenny, she was something. Very risqué pulling you in for the make out like that."

"I was just wondering.. if she does what she did with me.. with all of her victims?"

"Hmmm, most likely. It's best if you don't dwell on the little things and just look at the good. You got to make out with a pretty girl, leave it at that."

Kokei paused for a few moments, then a gentle smile appeared on his face. "Yeah alright, thank you for making me feel better, All for One."

"Anytime."

Authors note: woaaah I'm back!? Yeah ik it's been awhile, I've had this part in the works for months now but never got around to completing it until recently. So i hope you enjoyed!


	12. Part 12: Hero Rescue Exercise

"I-i really don't want to be class representative..." Izuku's low whisper was almost hard to hear due to the loud chatter in the cafeteria. Ochaco, Tenya and Kokei sat at the table with Izuku. All patiently listening to his banter.

"It doesn't sound all that bad, you'll be like, super cool!" Ochaco told izuku enthusiastically.

Izuku's cheeks became pink as he looked over at ochaco, "y-you really think so?"

Ochaco nodded her head, then Tenya spoke. "You're lucky to be seen as such a great man to get voted class rep, I know i voted for you too but still.. didn't think you'd win.." tenya spoke those last words under his breath so no one could hear.

"Yeah, what tenya said!" Ochaco then looked across the table, sitting next to izuku, at kokei. "You think so too, right?" Kokei had one hand under his chin, lightly resting his head on it.

Kokei was thinking about the recent days after the first day of school. They went by like normal, just regular classes with regular teachers (as close to regular as it got at U.A. was Hizashi, the singer). Nothing of importance happened within the time from the first day to now, it was sort of surprising. Only going to school and interacting with his fellow students.

When ochaco had spoken to him it had little to no effect on him. Ochaco looked confused at the other two people at their table, to which they reciprocated the same look of confusion. Ochaco leaned over the table and snapped her fingers in front of kokei's face a few times, instantly getting him to react.

Kokei quickly came to from his daydreaming, looking around him like a worried animal getting pounced on by a predator. "Huh, what?"

Ochaco smiled warmly at kokei, "don't you think izuku getting voted class rep is a good thing?"

Kokei looked over at tenya and izuku to try and gauge what they think he should say. From their facial expressions it seemed like they wanted Kokei to agree with her. "Yeah, of course it is."

Ochaco had a triumphant grin on her face as she leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms together. "See? Told you."

Just then, the school's loud, ear piercing alarm was sounded. Most of the students sat and looked around themselves in wonder of what this alarm meant for their safety. And a third-year student then answered their questions. "That alarm means someone invaded U.A, they got past the barriers!"

Outbreak was followed by the announcement of this. Students jumped up and out of their seats and ran to any doors they could get to, clogging of the doors became a event that happened at every door in the cafeteria. Occasional screams and shouts of impending doom was heard all throughout. Ochaco quickly followed the chaos, making a run for the door. Izuku, Tenya and kokei repeated her actions. All four of them were in the large crowd outside the lunch room, everyone pushing and shoving trying to get ahead of the person in front.

"Behold, young Kyōryokuna, the top students in the area. One alarm of danger and they're all running with their tails between their legs. Pathetic." All for One told kokei, and while kokei didn't say it, he some what agreed with AfO. This behavior shown by the top students was childish.

Before kokei could realize it, he felt someone bump into him from in front. The person felt like they were falling, so kokei reached his hands out to catch them. Kokei slowly looked down at who he saved, and it was Momo, the intellectual woman who was elected deputy representative. Her shoulders were in kokei's arms and her head resting on his chest, her eyes were closed as if bracing to hit the ground.

When she didn't feel the har floor and instead the warm sensation of hands on her, her eyes opened wide. She was met with the eyes of kokei looked down at her, in the midst of this commotion. She quickly got back up to her feet, pushing kokei off of her and looking away from him. Kokei realized how perverted that must've seemed and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could a loud announcement was made.

Tenya stood on the exit sign, doing a odd-looking pose as he told everyone that this was just a false alarm, it was just media outside.

\--

"Quiet down, students." Shota told the class, in his usual monotone voice level. The class was now much more domesticated than the the first day, so everyone who was talking quieted when he told them to. "Now today we're going on a field trip." The class began to murmur, but went back to silent once shota began to speak again. "Everyone go and suit up, we're getting on a bus out front of the school. And please, be fast. It's boring just sitting and waiting for my students to get prepared."

The rowdy and riled up kids took no time at all to rush into the changing rooms. The way they all congregated from the class to the locker rooms, after grabbing their newly fixed suits, was almost exactly like what happened during lunch that same day. The large chunk of people being loud throughout the halls really showed that even the 'A-team' of students still acted like kids in school. Any free time or downtime they acquired was spent conversing with the person nearest them. The friend groups seemed to already be formed, there was the Riled up and serious/angry people. Katsuki rose to prominence in that group, while there was also what seemed like the dunces, casuals and so forth. Kokei didn't particularly associate himself with a specific group, but ended up spending most his time with Izuku's gang. Having Tenya and Ochaco as the two other members of his clan.

"C-can i sit here?" Izuku feebly asked Tsu, the frog girl.

"Sure, ribbit." Tsu told izuku, instantly relieving his nerves as he took a seat next to her.

Kokei stood behind izuku, waiting for him to sit so that he could go to another section of the bus. Once izuku was seated, kokei freely roamed the innards of the bus, surprisingly not having many seats open. There was one seat, however, that had only 2 people sitting at it rather the maximum 4. There sat Minoru, trying his best to subtly move closer to the girl sitting beside him, Momo. His cowardice kept him from getting far, hence an open seat between the two.

Kokei approached the seat between the two, and as he did Minoru mouthed the words 'please don't' to him. Kokei shrugged his shoulders and looked at momo, "this seat free?" Kokei asked her calmly.

Momo didn't even look at kokei when she answered a simple, "yes."

Kokei took that as his opportunity to sit beside her, a loud sigh coming from the poor soul siting beside him, losing his chance to go into his own paradise. While the rest of the stragglers on the bus were getting themselves acquainted with a seat for the ride, the three of them sat silently. Kokei cleared his throat, trying to use this as a substitute for the vacant sound waves. Momo glanced in kokei's direction, then quickly looked away again.

'What's her deal?' Kokei wondered, and that's when he remembered the incident that happened earlier between them. How he held her, trying to deter her fall, yet instead of coming off as a good samaritan, seemingly fondling her shoulders. 'Guess this is the best time to clear things up.'

Kokei leaned up, straightening his posture out to make him seem more official. He looked to his left, at momo's turned away body. "Hey, momo."

Momo turned to look at him, she looked stern. "What is it you need to tell me?"

Kokei gulped, she looked much more official than him, did she straighten her posture too? "Listen, i think we started out on the wrong foot."

Momo tilted her head to the side some, "what do you mean?"

"I- uhm.." kokei started to choke on his words, this was going to be harder than anticipated. "I mean about what happened during lunch, i thought you were falling so- i mean I didn't mean to-"

Momo cut kokei off, waving her hands to show 'no' without her having to say it. "Oh no no no, i was falling. I'm kind of a klutz."

Kokei smirked and nodded his head, "oh, okay, i see."

Momo grinned, "yeah!.." then silence befell the two, momo now with her whole body positioned to face kokei from her loud excerpt causing her body to move subconsciously toward him.

"So.. what's your quirk?" Kokei asked, trying to initiate any type of conversation.

Momo looked flustered for a moment, glancing away from kokei. "Oh, well it's uhmm.. how about you tell me yours first!" Kokei cleared his throat, 'this was a mistake, this was a mistake.' He kept telling himself over and over in his head. He tried to keep a calm poker face, too bad he was still in training with poker faces. A drop of sweat beginning to form on his forehead. Momo looked at him curiously, "are you alright?"

Kokei quickly recovered his demeanor, "well, didn't you see it on those monitors during that one battle exercise?"

Momo put a finger under her chin, showing she was thinking. "Hmm, yeah now that you mention it i did see yours." She looked deeply into kokei's eyes, "yours was really strong!"

Kokei smiled and looked away from her intense gaze. "It's not all that special."

"Nonsense." Momo stated simply, "your quirk makes mine look like a child's toy."

Kokei then aimed his eyes back onto hers, "I'm sure yours is great."

Momo gazed into kokei's reassuring eyes, "okay, I'll just show you it." Momo then looked side to side as if trying to see if the coast was clear, "actually, I'll just show you when we're at the place."

Kokei nodded in understanding, and with that, the bus traveled. Kokei and momo having the occasional speech together about random unimportant topics. Kokei attempted to talk to Minoru, but that was an utter fail due to him having a temper over his lost chances of getting near momo.

The time of when the bus was ready to be unloaded came much faster than what was anticipated. Perhaps the students that were indulging in conversation with one another had made the time seem to fly by, because in just a few moments students were exiting the bus one-by-one.

When kokei got off the bus, he was greeted by an astronaut by the looks of them. But they soon introduced themselves whilst standing next to Shota. "Hello, class!" Some students responded back by saying hello. "Not very enthusiastic today i see, that's okay! My name's thirteen."

The moment thirteen stated her name, izuku began to freak out. He whispered, "that's thirteen! The hero that sucks people up into her endless void! She's really cool."

Katsuki gave izuku a murderous glance and izuku became quiet once again.

"Now come along, students, to the U.S.J." Thirteen lead with the students following behind her, Shota standing at the back of the classroom like a parent. "The abbreviation stands for Unforeseen Simulation Joint. Specially made to test each's abilities in a random situation that they'll need to be capable in."

While she spoke, each student peered around at all of the zones in the distance. There was a water area, a hills and muddy plains, it seemed this area had every type of biome. "See, your quirks will only be used in combat half of the time, the rest, you'll rely on your quirks to save the innocent. And this is where you'll learn how to do just that." Thirteen paused for a moment, all of the students in a small circle around her at the top of the stairs leading down into the center of all the zones. "Before we begin, any questions?"

Tenya was the first to raise his hand, very abruptly. "What's your quirk?"

Kokei rolled his eyes and whispered, "surprised you didn't hear izuku fanaticize about it.."

Kokei then felt a small tug on the side of his shirt. He turned back to look at the perpetrator, it was momo. "Now I'll be able to show you my quirk!"

Kokei smiled and nodded, "we just need to make sure we go into the same zone at the same time."

"Yea, hopefully we get lucky.."

"Or we just get to pick."

Momo giggled, covering her mouth as she did, "yeah, that'd work too."

As she did this, kokei began to remember a certain someone.. her beautiful face, warm and embracing smile, and of course, the warm and lustful kiss that they shared. Jenny.

The more Kokei thought about her, the more real she was pictured in his mind. It got to the point it looked as if she was there, standing before him again like the last time they had interacted.

"Miss me?" Kokei heard her voice, as clear as day. When he heard this, he was no longer at the center with his classroom, he was now in the same alleyway he was in on that fateful day.

Kokei looked all around him, it didn't take him long to find who was saying his name, it was Jenny. She looked the exact same, so real. "Jenny?"

Jenny gave him a pleasant smile and small wave, "hey there, lover boy."

"How're you.. you.. here?"

She shrugged her shoulders, then looked surprised, "maybe I'm a ghost!"

Kokei sighed, "what the hell? What is this.."

"Young Kyōryokuna." All for One spoke, and when he did, he appeared standing next to kokei. "I forgot to say, when you absorb a quirk, their conscious becomes intertwined with yours. That's why I'm in your mind, too."

Kokei looked down at the ground, "yeah, i figured as much." He paused, "then why isn't shihai here to-"

"Yo, guy who killed me." Another voice was now present, coming from behind kokei. Kokei turned around and there he was, the same man he was killed all that time ago.

"Why's it that you're appearing now? I absorbed your quirk so long ago!"

"Because of me, I didn't want him meddling with your mind right after you did the deed. It would've traumatized you even more than it did." All for One explained, and for some reason hearing this from him sounded perfectly possible to kokei.

"Alright.. so are you two gonna just chime in whenever like AfO does?" Kokei asked, and the two new members to kokei's mind-party shrugged their shoulders.

"Dunno, depends on if i feel like helping a murderer like you." Shihai told him ruthlessly, giving him a aggressive glare. "And when you use my quirk, you better not mess it up. My quirk is my legacy, don't ruin it."

Jenny walked up to kokei, wrapping an arm around his body giving him a half hug. "Don't worry, sweetie, I won't speak unless it is to help you!.. or if i get bored, gheehee."

Kokei sighed loudly and shook his head a few times, "okay, can i go back to reality now?"

"As you wish." All for One snapped his fingers.

"Hey, kokei, you okay?" Momo asked, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

Kokei's eyes slowly readjusted to the light of the center they were in, and his mind began processing what happened last in real life. "Sorry, i zoned out for a second there."

Momo smirked, "I noticed."

Jenny gasped, "kokei, is this your girlfriend?? I'm so proud! Yet jealous at the same time."

Kokei ignored the voice in his mind and kept his mind focused on life. By now, thirteen had answered Tenya's question, and then a few more questions.

"Okay, but i know this is boring you all, I'm sure you just want to get into the practice of it all!" Thirteen spoke, making the students begin to rile up by her words.

But as they did, there was a loud sound. This sound came from the circle at the center of all the zones. This purplish-black void appeared, causing everyone's attention to be solely on it. Pausing all speech from each student, fear beginning to resonate. And this fear was fed by what was coming out from this portal, thugs, felines, most importantly, they were villains.

Shota ran up past the rest of the class, ushering them back whole thirteen looked and assessed the situation. While more and more people emerged from the portal, fear continued to rise as well as eagerness from certain students. Kokei moved to the front of the students, standing alongside Shoto and Tenya in the front row.

After awhile, it became obvious that there was a small section of people who were running the show. A blue haired man with a white hand on his face, a purplish-black void person and a large, evil, bird like looking contraption.

While kokei examined them, he whispered under his breath a curse. 'Looks like I should've asked them what their next plans are.'

All for One scoffed, "this is going to be very interesting to see how they'll do this, i see they brought one of my best nomu's as well."

Kokei sighed, what were these villains planning on doing?

Tomura glances over all the students, "what? Where's All Might?" He looked around himself as if the Number 1 hero was hiding somewhere around him in the bushes. "Hmm, i swore he should be teaching this class today."

Kokei hummed while thinking, 'All Might was going to teach our class today? What's the deal with the mixup then? Did Tomura get the wrong information?'

Tomura shrugged his shoulders, "well whatever, the 'Symbol of Hope' will probably appear after I've killed all of his prized students."

Shota looked at thirteen, stress in his eyes. "They're after the students, evaluate them immediately!"

There was some doubts amongst the students on how Shota was going to go about this surprise encounter, and in response to this he ran directly into battle. The firing squad of villains set their sights on Shota, but their quirks were quickly deactivated by Eraser head, Shota, as he defeated them. His impressive display of power was baffling to a good portion of the students, but they had no more time to admire.

Thirteen began ushering the students out, but her attempts were shown to be futile when all of the class was engulfed in the same darkness as the portal. This caused everyone to stop moving, standing huddled near one another.

This darkness spoke, "i am Kurogiri, of the League of Villains. I know you must all be curious of our plans, so I'll inform you all." He paused for a moment, "we are here to kill the pro hero: All Might."

Katsuki and Eijiro took haste, showing rage in the words they heard from Kurogiri's words. Thirteen shouted out for both of them to calm themselves but for no effect. The two of them went to attack, using their quirks respectively. But neither of them had any type of effect on Kurogiri, his darkness seemed unfazed.

Thirteen pointed at the darkness, a hatch on her pointer finger opening, but before any type of power could come from the finger, everything went black for each student. They were transported.

Authors note: whew, the USJ attack! This is going to be a good one. Which team do you think kokei is going to be on? Villains for heroes? You'll have to find our next time!


	13. Part 13: Hyperrealistic Simulator

Orange sand. It seemed to be the only type of terrain around. In the moment, it even felt like the sand went on for miles with no type of change. But the reality of the situation reminded the dazed student as to what really occurred.

Kokei blinked his eyes a few times, getting a better view as to what he was seeing. It really felt like he was in a desert, the heat of where he was blazed. Kokei looked up, seeing the dark metal ceiling above. This was the only confirmation he needed to make sure he wasn't actually in some desert away from where he just was. "These zones must be really well made." Kokei told himself, looking all around himself to get a better basis as to his area.

"Kurogiri, didn't expect him to take such an initiative as this. He really stepped up, wonderful." Kokei didn't even need to see All for One to know he was smiling a mile long.

"Yeah, too bad he teleported me too."

"Maybe you should've shifted into me." AfO suggested, having to hush a chuckle as he said it.

Kokei rolled his eyes, "very funny, you know I can't do that here." Kokei stretched out his limbs one by one, getting himself more loose to move. "Now to decide which way to go.."

"Go the way you came from, simple." Jenny said, almost absentminded of what she just stated.

"He doesn't even know where he is, how would he know where he came from? What a dunce." Shihai shook his head in disappointment.

"Exactly, so i think I'll just choose a direction and mov-"

"I found one!" A loud and deep voice shouted at kokei from afar. Kokei looked into the distance ahead of him, it looked like a villain. A low tier villain at that.

He had tattoos on their whole body and a mean looking smile on his face. And coming from the sides of the man came more of these thugs. All grinning manically and cracking their knuckles whist stating how badly they would beat kokei.

"Well here's some people, maybe they have a sense of direction." Kokei began walking toward the group of thugs, calmly.

This act of courage seemed to make the thugs' courageousness begin to waver. "Hey, kid! You walkin' toward us like youz lookin' for a fight!"

Kokei cleared his throat and stopped walking, standing only about 7 feet away from the 5 men in total. The main speaker and the first person kokei saw standing in the middle of the goons. "I'm looking for the entrance of this zone, need to get back to my class."

The men began to scoff at kokei, a few laughing roughly. "Listen, kid, ya not goin back to your class." The goons main speaker continued, "theyre dyin. 'nd so are you."

Kokei sighed, "this isn't getting me anywhere." Kokei paused, "let's just get this over with." Kokei lifted his hands up to under his chin and balled them into fists, standing in a fighting stance.

They began to laugh, "looks like this one's eager to die! Well then, boys, go get em."

And with that, one of the thugs began running toward kokei with his fist raised. Kokei patiently waited for the man to get in front of him. Once he was, kokei dodged the attack by moving out of the direction of the man's fist. When kokei did this, he turned around to the back of the man that was still moving forward, unbeknownst that his attack missed, and slammed a swift left fist into the back of his skull. This punch made the man harshly slide onto the sand.

Kokei turned back around to look at the men, "who wants next?"

The group looked startled, but attempted not to show it. "Well? Go get him! It's 1 kid!"

Two thugs approached kokei at once, both sprinting towards him. Kokei waited again for them both of get closer to them, once they were only a foot away from him, he lunged toward one of the men. Once kokei was nearer the man, he swiftly swung into the face of the thug. With his other hand, kokei grabbed the man and threw him at the other thug. The other thug was too concentrated on trying to predict where kokei had moved and his next moves to avoid or block his ally getting tossed at him. The thug fell onto the sand with his ally atop him, the wind getting knocked out of him by the force.

Kokei looked back at the remaining men, "1.. 2.. and 3. What order are we doing this in?"

By now, the last three were visibly shaken up. "S-screw this!" Two of the three men shouted, turning around and running away.

Kokei watched the direction the men ran toward, it was to the North-West of where kokei was positioned looking at the men. "I'm guessing that's the way to the entrance."

The main, and last, thug began to stutter with each word he said, "y-you l-little t-tw-twerp!" The man then reached into his pocket and pulled out a pistol, aiming the gun at kokei. "I-i swear I'll kill youz!"

Kokei scoffed and stood normally, bringing his right hand up and aiming his palm at the thug. "Thank you."

The thug looked confused, "thank me?"

Kokei nodded his head and grinned, "you and your friends made me remember why i want to become a hero in the first place! I was starting to forget the scum of the world, thanks for reminding me."

The man gripped the gun kn his hand firmly and shouted, "I'll end you!!"

But before he could get off a clean shot, kokei spoke. "Push."

A harsh gust of air was shoved at the man, disarming him and causing him to stumble back. "W-wha?"

Kokei began walking toward the man, not taking long to be directly in front of him. The thug attempted to kick kokei, but kokei already had his left fist flying at his face. The leg he was raising got flung back with the rest of his body, landing into the sand.

"Time to leave."

"Huyah!" The pink skinned and haired student shouted as she lunged away from an impending punch attack from a thug. As she lunged back, she shifted the sand under where her feet landed. Once she had dodged the attack, she shot a green gooey acid at the thug.

The man screamed in agony as he fell to the ground, the student, Mina, stood triumphantly and chuckled. "That's what you get for messing with me!"

"Mina, stop screwing around! These guys are trained criminals!" Hanata warned her, while he was finishing up wrapping tape around the enemy he faced.

"You're such a worried guy.." Mina pouted, looking away from him. As she looked off away from hanata, she saw someone in the distance amidst all of the vacant desert. This person was walking over a orange sand mound and looked familiar. Without any second thought, Mina shouted out to the figure. "Hey!"

This caught the person's attention, turning their head toward Mina and beginning to approach her.

Hanata walked up next to mina, a nervous smile on his face. "Imagine if you just got the attention of a villain passing by, and now they're coming here to finish the job."

Mina giggled and playfully shoved Hanata, "if that's the case, you'll save me, right?"

Hanata's cheeks became a light shade of pink as he looked away and rubbed the back of his head. "Well uhm.. of course! If you're in danger."

Mina smiled brightly and nodded her head, "good." By now the person was close enough to make out who they were. By their hero costumes' look and their overall features, the name of them came naturally after some thinking. "Kokei?"

Kokei slowly came to a halt before the two of them, "sup."

Hanata ran up to kokei and patted his back, "nice to finally see another friendly face."

"Likewise." Kokei said simply, "did you two also get teleported here?"

Mina used her left hand to gently tug on her bottom eyelid and stuck her tongue out. "Duh."

Hanata spoke for her, "what she meant to say was, yes."

Kokei nodded his head, "I found out where the exit could be to this zone."

Hanata looked relived, "really? That's great news!"

Mina smiled and put her hands on her hips, "we should hurry and get outta here. It's like there's waves of these guys."

Kokei chuckled and looked down, "this is a lot like that game i used to play in the arcade after school.."

"Huh?" Both Mina and Hanata asked, looking inquiringly at kokei.

Kokei shook his head and looked back up at the two. "I'm just talking about video games, let's get a move on."

While the three of the students walked, they made small talk by making theories as to why what's happening, is happening.

"This is all the real hero exercise, I'm calling it now!" Mina stated very enthusiastically.

Hanata smiled awkwardly, "well I don't know about that.. there's no one in the school board with a teleportation quirk."

Mina shrugged her shoulders, "who knows that they really teleported us? That could've been sleeping gas and then they just threw us all out here."

There was a few moments of silence between the small group, and kokei was the first to speak again. "I hate to admit it, but that actually sounds possible."

Mina put a finger to her head and smiled at kokei, "see? I'm glad someone here has a brain too."

Hanata sighed, "yeah, he must have a big brain to know where the exit is.. actually." Hanata looked at kokei, and kokei glared back at him from the side of his eye to show he was listening. "How do you know where the exit is?"

"When i fought some thugs earlier, some of their ranks began running away. They both ran in the sane direction we're headed. So i assumed that must lead to somewhere safe, to them at least. And where would be safer for these thugs to go than to where more of their people are?"

Hanta nodded his head, "yeah, that makes good sense."

A few minutes passed with no speech happening between them, just walking. "Sooo," Mina started, "if this really is a villain attack, then what's our plan once we get back to the center?"

Kokei shrugged his shoulders, "hopefully our peers will be there too."

Hanata chimed in, "but even if they are there, what can we do against that phantom?!"

"What do you mean?" Kokei asked.

"Both katsuki and eijiro attacked that Kurogiri guy and it didn't affect him at all. Hell I don't even know if their attack landed!"

Mina nodded her head, "good point, but i bet he can't avoid my acid when i shoot it all over him!"

Both the boys silently chuckled over what she said. It took a few moments for mina to catch onto why they were giggling, and when she did, she began laughing too whilst calling them idiots.

It didn't take too much longer for the three of them to arrive at the exit that they had been looking for for so long. There was a small arch that separated the orange sand desert from the same middle zone that they were just ogling at when the portal appeared.

Hanata then stepped out in front of the two, cautioning them to stop as well. "Let me go ahead, incase there's villains right outside of here. I should be able to immobilize them quickly."

Mina gave him the thumbs up and kokei just nodded his head. Hanata took their reactions as consent, and with it, he took the first step to leave the zone. The first step off of the zone and back onto normal bricked terrain. Hanata looked cautiously around him, and suddenly stopped looking all together as he peered off at someone in the distance.

"Hey, hanata, is the coast clear?" Mina asked, and no response was given. Mina just sighed and walked up and left the zone as well, and stood looking paralyzed in the same direction as Hanata.

Kokei stood awkwardly looking at the two, "might as well join em." Kokei then took the few steps to stand next to mina and Hanata, finding what they were watching in awe wasn't hard.

Off in the center of the zones, was their professor Shota. And their teacher had his head held in the grasp of the giant beast of a bird, nomu. The demonic grin on its face as it defeated shota with ease left nightmares in 2 of the 3 students there. Kokei was somewhat used to the disgusting and terrifying look of nomu monsters.

"I-is shota.. d-dead!?" Hanata asked with pure fear in his eyes.

Kokei shook his head, "I don't think our teacher would get killed that quickly. We should be more worried about us right now, though."

Mina nodded her head, "kokei has a point. Shota'll be fine, bur we need to regroup."

"But where?" Hanata asked, and with that all three students peered around for a reliable rendezvous point. That's when they saw at the top of the stairs, where the entrance to the building is, was the phantom-like figure with thirteen on the group next to it.

Kokei pointed at the scene, "maybe we should try our luck there."

"Looks like we're in for a battle no matter what we do, let's just to it." Mina said with a sigh.

"I'll use my tape to get us over." Hanata told, swiftly connecting his tape to the steps between Kurogiri and the group of villains. Once he was connected, he grabbed mina first, taking her over to the steps before going back snd doing the same for Kokei. Doing this saving them to battle between all of the villains between points A and B.

When they all were collected there, the three began to move up the stairs. And to their surprise, many of their peers were cultivated there as well. Ochaco greeted the new group of people with a smile. "More people!"

The three of them quickly ran over to Ochaco. Mina quickly beginning to talk with her enthusiastically. Kokei noticed Tenya standing looking visibly shaken, "Tenya, what's your deal?"

Tenya faced toward kokei, his face covered with his helmet so only Tenya was really looking at kokei. "W-we need to escape to get help!"

Kokei nodded his head, "and?"

Tenya looked down at the ground, "just a minute ago.. I wasn't fast enough to leave in time, Kurogiri caught up to me and thirteen saved me. But she paid the price.."

Kokei glanced over at thirteen, 'so that's what happened to her, it was Kurogiri's work!' Kokei shook his head, "no matter, we just need a better plan.." kokei looked upon who all was there. Mezo, wings with hands, could be useful against Kurogiri. Ochaco, she can make things weightless, that includes people. "Huh, i think i just got an idea."

Tenya looked up at Kokei inquiringly, "you did?"

Kokei nodded his head, "yep, but it'll require some teamwork."

"Go Tenya, run!" Kokei shouted, and tenya did as he told. This caught Kurogiri's attention, making him open a warp gate in front of Tenya. Mezo used this opportunity to lunge and grab Kurogiri with his wing arms. This allowed for Tenya to keep running, using his engines on his legs to zoom quickly toward the door.

Kurogiri was quick to escape from mezo's grasp, and continued on his chase toward Tenya. When he did this, ochaco locates Kurogiri's true body figures neck armor under all the black fog. She latches onto the neck armor and it seemed by just the touch it made Kurogiri begin to float up into the air.

Hanata used his elbow to connect a slip of tape to that same neck piece, and handed the tape over to Kokei. Kokei held the end of the tape with his left hand and raised his right hand at Kurogiri's figure. "Push!" Kokei shouted, making Kurogiri go soaring to the other side of the building.

Kokei then looked back at the entrance, and as planned, Tenya was now gone. "Looks like the plan worked."

Hanata ran up to kokei and gave him another hard pat on the back. "Great work, dude!"

Kokei smiled, "that was a team effort. Besides, we're not out the woods yet." Kokei pointed down at the villains congregated at the center of the centers.

Kurogiri seemed to have teleported down there next to Tomura. And suddenly, Tomura began scratching at his neck furiously.

"Is he in withdrawal?" Kokei asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Watch it, young KyÅ ryokuna, those are some good friends of mine." All for One warned, not even in a menacing tone. Instead as more of a warning.

Suddenly, Tomura peered over into the waters near him. The conviction in his eyes seem to indicate someone was there, that he didn't want there. And so, he charged the waters. With this display, three students jumped out from the waters frantically. Izuku, Tsuyu, and Minoru. All of which had a completely different reaction.

Tomura reached his arm out and attempted to grab onto Tsuyu, but Shota used his quirk on Tomura to deactivate its usefulness. Unluckily for him, Nomu just placed his foot on Shota's head and forced his quirk to stop.

Tsuyu was now liable to Tomura's abilities, and he went for the attack once again after the momentary delay. Izuku intercepted Tomura this time, but nomu once again put a quick stop to this. Not before izuku could get a swift hit off on Noku, yet it had no affect on the mutant.

"This is bad." Kokei spoke simply, he knew the power of those nomus from just being near them. The sheer muscle and physique of them is menacing enough to paralyze any sane person. With Izuku in a scuffle with one of those beasts could only end negatively for the high school student.

And just as Kikei predicted, nomu hut izuku with a swift punch to the face. This punch caused izuku to go flying back into the small puddle of water he came from. Minoru, instead of trying to help Izuku and Tsuyu, ran toward Kokei and the bunch. He had tears arriving in his eyes and when he finally was with the group, he huffed and puffed in air to catch his breath.

Kokei glared over at Minoru with a confused look, both the students were attempting to protect themselves and yet he ran from the impending danger, instead of helping his allies. The glaze that Kokei gave his peer was of both disgust and disappointment, he didn't know much of the purpke haired boy but from what he did know, was that he is a punk. He's a coward not meant nor ready to be a hero, he isn't cut out for it.

"Why would you.. just run away?" Kokei asked in a whisper, no one was able to hear his words except for the people in his mind.

"Because they're cowards, not cut out for this life. Yet this is meant to be the pinnacle of soon-to-be heroes, ready to protect the city from 'villains' just like them." All for One spoke, and to kokei, his words were really convincing to him. Mainly because he felt the same on this topic, people like this purple haired boy aren't ready for this life.

They aren't meant for it, and yet he got in and Kokei didn't. They judged his capabilities off a one shot test, not from what he really could do and accomplish. And from this entry exam, people like Minoru got into one of the best schools in the region. And originally, kokei wasn't 'ready' for it.

Kokei clenched his hands into fists as he stared at the small boy near him, catching his breath quickly like a dog. The idea of being a cowardly hero disgusted him, this boy doesn't deserve to become a hero. These thoughts traveled and bounced throughout kokei's mind for much longer than he anticipated. The only thing that was able to bring him out from his internal rage was the loud slam of a door opening.

This slam was so loud, partially due to how near he was to it, that it caused even the conscious and attentive students to jumo at the noise. It came from behind the students, so when they looked behind themselves, they couldn't believe what they saw. Standing tall, right behind the students, was none other than the symbol of hope. All Might.

"Have no fear.." All Might looked directly at the nomu that was engaged in combat with Izuku and Tsuyu. "Because I, am here."

Author's note: this one took awhile to create, my bad. The reason: Video Game addictions. Jokes aside I was really glad to see a very positive and encouraging comment on this story the other day, and that encouraged ne to finish this half done part. I will be making more, and soon. And i can assure you, things will only get more heated as the story continues! Anyway, I'll see you all later.


	14. Part 14: USJ Visit Concludes

Complete utter silence. It was all that filled the room, just complete silence. A mixture of common villains and students, with only a few outliers. In this dome that once was used for training the young, now turned into a fishbowl of constant combat. At least the students are getting some fieldwork, learning what the reality is for the career that they aspire for.

And so, the reason for this extended moment of speechless people idly standing by, the legendary number 1 hero stood tall in the doorway. His wide and menacing figure being a type of beacon for the villains and students. But what this beacon meant to each group is different, one see him as a rescue. Someone to finally save them from this impossible battle, and the other see him as the end to their mediocre run.

Even so, no matter what side you're on, this beacon would be changing the course of this entire battle. For better, or for worse.

All Might huffed angerily, his eyes are barely even visible. His words still shaking up everyone on the field, seeming to pause time itself just to gaze up at the monster. And without another word from the beast, he lunged toward the nomu that harassed the two students.

His speed seemed to be something only attainable in a movie, something that isn't possible outside of it clearly being fake and staged. Instead, it was real, so real that his afterimage still shown seconds after this possible teleportation. In these mere moments, every straggling thug was defeated.

As their bodies slapped to the ground, All Might knelt down next to Shota. Picking him up in one hand and placing him off to the side of the main pathway. After this, All Might sets his eyes on the main attraction: Nomu.

All Might seemingly appears next to the nomu, quickly landing a punch across the birds' face with a loud "smash!" This punch, devastating to anyone on the other end of it, seemed to barely affect this being.

Instead of being sent flying away, nomu tanks the hit. Standing strong with a demonic smile across its face. All Might notices this, and quickly lands another punch across the nomus' face. With nothing changing the second time, the same disappointing and anticlimactic ending.

Izuku and Tsuyu take this time to scurry off the battle field, gathering up near Shota to obverse the lackluster battle.

"The hell..?" Kokei asks, stunned while gazing upon the fight.

All for One chuckles softly, "i see he brought that one. Great play, Tomura."

All Might lands a couple more punches across the face and body of nomu, none of which having any real bearings over it. In response to this, nomu attacks back. Nomu brings its right fist up and back, then quickly slams it into All Mights' gut.

All Might winces, but keeps his stance and continues to look unfazed. Izuku suddenly shouts out to All Might, "he's very durable!"

All Might glances over at Izuku, giving him a thumbs up with his right hand. "It will be alright, young Midoriya. For now, focus on evacuating along with your peers."

Izuku doesn't respond, instead, carrying Shota up toward the entrance. All the while, nomu and All Might trade blows. All Might begins to duck and dodge a good portion of them, but allows for himself to be hit by others. Sacrificing getting hit, to hit nomu and land more damage to his foe. Yet still, no affect.

Tomura smiles psychotically, "the symbol of peace not being able to wreck havoc on his enemies in a few punches. So many believed it to be impossible.. but not me. Hehe.." Tomura begins to giggle, then loudly chuckle. This caught All Mights' attention, exactly what Tomura was going for. "You're fighting an unbeatable foe, that nomu's quirk is: Shock Absorption." Tomura breathlessly laughs, sounding as if he's going to die. "You will lose!"

Kurogiri places his hand on Tomura's left shoulder, "don't brag just yet."

"Pfft, why not? There's no way he wins!" Tomura states cockily, sure of his victory.

"I don't know, he tends to be very.. shocking." Kurogiri responds, "just stay wary."

All the while, All Might and nomu trade jabs continuously. Their boxing match lasts around a minute before All Might tries something different, he latches both his arms around nomu's body and goes to suplex it to the ground.

This strong action causes for a giant cloud of dust to arise around All Might and his opponent. Not long after this dusts disperses, a scene of nightmares is unfolding. Instead of nomu getting the bulk of the damage from All Mights' attack, half of its body is through a familiar black hole.

The upper body of nomu sinks its right hands' fingers into the abdomen of All Might. All Might grunts in pain, tightly clutching the nomus' lower half as if it could change something.

Izuku places Shota on the ground next to Ochaco, "don't worry Mr. Aizawa, you'll be fine." Ochaco states in a upbeat manner, to which Shota huffs.

"Your reassurance for victims is mediocre, you'll need to train your charisma more."

Ochaco sighs, "wow, that's uh, okay."

"Can you take him out of here? I wanna go check on All Might again before i leave." Izuku doesn't wait for a response, urgently turning around to face his hero. And to his dismay, All Might seemed to be losing.

"All Might!" Izuku shouts, quickly sprinting toward his idol. But his travel is intercepted by another black portal. But Izuku doesn't run into it, he instead stops himself just before rushing in. Kurogiri's portal envelopes Izuku, surrounding around him.

"Die!" Katsuki screeches, slamming the metal piece of Kurogiri's neck down to the ground.

While Kurogiri's detained, Kokei speaks. "Push!" After this word, the darkness surrounding Izuku dissipates. Kokei slowly walks up toward the commotion, staring blankly at the pro hero at his worst.

A surge of ice squirms along the ground to grab onto nomu's body, encasing it in ice. The perpetrator of this was none other than Shoto. Shoto peers over at the other 3 students, "one of those guys spoke." Shoto states simply, pointing over at one of the thugs that All Might had already defeated. "Now i know their plans."

Tomura scratches at his neck slowly, breathing heavily. "Damn, damn, damn those worthless common thugs." Tomura shakes his head, "nothing lost, victory is still in viewing range."

Kurogiri looks up at Tomura, "sorry for being liable."

Tomura twitches abruptly, "it's.. a nuisance, but you're fine."

"Hmm, you have so much smoke around you.." Katsuki begins, "i bet your real body is hiding somewhere within that smoke, just hard to find. But with a well aimed shot, I'm sure it'd work." Katsuki grips Kurogiri's neck tighter, "if you move, we'll test it."

Tomura peers at each of the students, "you kids are real prodigies. How lucky for each of you to be so talented, good work here. You bunch of little.." Tomura whispers a curse under his breath, then restarts his speech. "Uhm, well, nomu. Looks like we gotta save Kurogiri. Go do it."

As if a toy being controlled by Tomura, nomu takes its hands off All Mights' body and moves. Nomu easily breaks through the ice Shoto encased it in. Regenerating its frozen limbs that Shoto had hurt, all without any real effort put forth. Then, the nomu struts toward Katsuki. Reaching both its arms out to grab Katsuki.

"Let go of Kurogiri, Ka-chan!" Izuku warns, but Katsuki instead just looks up at the nomu while keeping his grip strong around the neck brace.

And instead of Katsuki getting the brunt of the attack from the birdly beast, All Might uses his unreal speed and appears infront of Katsuki. Taking the hit from nomu instead, and standing tall while a stream of blood drips down his abdomen.

"What a true hero." Tomura mimics, staring at All Might with serious anger in his eyes. He brings both his hands up to his neck and scratches over and over. "You heroes.. acclaimed saviors. You cause more harm than you do good." Tomura breathes heavily, tightly clenching his teeth together. "You big behemoth of a hero just love to help.. that's at least what the news shows. Not showing the brutal beatdown you did to my leader, and everyone else who does what they need to to live."

"Stealing and hurting the weak is not necessary to live." All Might responds, looking unshaken by Tomura's words.

"Well when you're brought up to believe such things, of course you'd feel that way. Just like the 'criminals' you ruthlessly beat are raised to feel. You can't be open minded, you can't be sympathetic, you're just a.. a tyrant." Tomura huffs loudly, not having any breaks on his neck. "You heroes are the cause for violence in the world, you need something to fight so you can keep your image. And so, you use us as fuel. Damn all you heroes to hell."

All Might shakes his head, "you villains have no just reason to do your actions. You put yourself in the shoes of a villain, nothing noble about that whatsoever." All Might looks sternly at the nomu before him, "and you.. allow me to finish this." All Might taunts, rolling up his short sleeved white t-shirt even further. And with this, the real fight between beasts commenced.

All Might swings at nomu, to which nomu eats that attack. Nomu replies with a hit of his own to All Mights' face, All Might looks unfazed as well. This trading of punches continued for a while, a constant battle of punches back and forth. Neither one looking like they're ready to give up. Everyone witnessing the battle was in awe, everyone not knowing how to feel about this very even match for the number 1 hero. This big buff bird, is a challenge for the unbeatable? It seemed impossible, but reality often is just that.

Their battle was far from stale, soon taking to moving around the USJ. Going at amazing speeds across the establishment, every area they passed followed by giant waves of strong winds that would launch anyone that near them. Eventually, All Might and nomu arrive in the middle of the air for a short period. And during this time, All Might takes control in punching the nomu down to the ground. All Might then lands down next to the beast, loudly shouting across the USJ his final words. "PLUS ULTRA!" All Might screams, slamming a giant hammer of a haymaker into nomus' chest, the sheer power of his punch being able to launch nomu like a projectile.

Nomu goes flying up and out of the USJ, breaking through one of the windows near the top of the building. The entire battle only lasted around a minute or two. But for everyone, even All Might, the fight really lasted for an eternity.

This time, silence isn't what filled the arena. Instead, it was loud cheers from the students who witnessed such a display of power. For a little while, it seemed like the pro hero could've lost. And that was a scary thought in the minds of those who look up to him and respect him as what they aspire to be. He's a true role-model, to most of them at least.

Kokei gasps, "w-woah!"

Izuku smiles happily, a wholesome grin plastered across his childlike face. "All Might.. won!"

Tomura scratches furiously at his neck, throwing a tantrum at his fighters' loss. "No!"

"We may need to leave, Tomura." States Kurogiri.

Tomura breathes in and out sharply, "Kurogiri!" Kurogiri looks up at Tomura from down under the palm of Katsuki. "Create a portal for us.. now!"

Kurogiri nods, "as you wish." He then creates a portal behind Tomura. Then, using phantom-like abilities, Kurogiri phase shifts out from under Katsuki. Appearing at the same portal he had just made, going into the portal and closing it off after his entrance.

As soon as the villains took their leave, Izuku sprints to All Mights' unsturdy looking body. And the rest of the students, filter into the crowd that began to leave. It's hard for them all to fully comprehend what had just occurred in this building, but there's nothing other for them to do than to just leave and accept that they survived a real villain attack. Or who knows, maybe that was all part of the act to get them real field training. But considering what happened to Shota and All Might, this theory quickly left everyones minds.

A very unique and peculiar day at school, a field trip to top all others many of them had had. And of course, many were left feeling somewhat traumatized. They had their lives tried at the hands of real felons and crooks. Yes, they were very weak and feeble, but the thought of something stronger and greater than the weaklings stayed strong within the students. There are many more villains out there, and they just got a taste of the weaker ones. If anything, they got lucky, and that's what many of them feared.

————————————————————————

"Kokei!!" Sobokuna shouts, quickly rushing up to her son in the doorway and wrapping both her arms around his masculine frame. "I heard about what happened at the USJ, are you alright?" Sobokuna asks, not giving Kokei a chance to answer and instead already inspecting kokei's face up and down, side to side.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kokei responds simply.

Sobokuna wraps both her arms around Kokei's waist, tightly gripping his body. "I'm so.. so happy you're alright."

Kokei takes a moment to peer down at his mother, then wraps his arms around her neck gently and holds her. "I'm glad too."

The two hold each other in silence for a few moments, fully embracing the other person's presence. It felt like true love, fully caring for the other that they held so dearly. Eventually, Sobokuna let go of kokei. Only to grab onto the back of his head and pulling his forehead to hers. "You know that i love you, right kokei?"

Kokei nods his head, "of course mom. I know you love me."

Sobokuna smiles, "good, great." She releases her grip around the head of kokei. Now just staring into his eyes, "i made dinner. You can eat now or just go to sleep, I'm sure you're very tired so I'd understand whichever one you'd chose."

Kokei rubs his left eyes' eyelid, "I'm feeling really sleepy. I think I'm gonna go upstairs and sleep, then eat in the middle of the night. Or something."

Sobokuna giggles, "it's like you already know what you'll be doing so clearly. So professional."

"Yeah, professional." Kokei repeats, staring down at the ground for a second. But he quickly recovers from this, "alright. I'm off to bed now, goodnight mom."

"Goodnight, my little angel." Sobokuna responds, waving goodbye to kokei as he retreats to his room.

While kokei goes up the stairs, he can't help but whisper under his breath: "Angel.. huh?"

"What a show from that buff dude!" Jenny gleefully says, carefree of any negative responses she may receive.

"From Toshinori, or nomu?" All for One inquires, to which Jenny hums in thought.

"Well, they both were really cool, so I'd say both!"

"I coulda done way better." Shihai chimes in, attempting to subtly flex his power.

"I highly doubt that." All for One responds sternly.

"Whatever you say, old man." Shihai huffs, "you don't know nothin bout nothin."

Kokei shakes his head, "guys, shut up." Kokei spreads both his arms out while he laid in his bed, "you're all really making me feel insane with all these voices in my head."

"You're lucky you don't have a cluster of voices all attempting to speak within your mind constantly." All for One says ominously.

"What is that supposed to mean?" All three, Jenny, Shihai and Kokei ask in unison.

All for One smirks, "well, we're all in the mind of kokei since he absorbed all of our quirks. All the quirks I've absorbed in my day are in my mind as well, even now."

"Didn't you absorb a lot of quirks? So then is it a bunch of voices?" Kokei questions. "Is that what'll happen to me if i absorb a bunch of em?"

"Exactly. Don't worry, young Kyōryokuna, you can just block them out your mind if you so wish. So you have no need to worry."

"Don't tell him that! How else am I supposed to torture him for killing me?!" Shihai asks, "this is unfair!"

"Just be good and he'll allow you to stay in his mind, like me. I'm sure he won't mute me, he loves me way too much." Jenny teases, a somewhat seductive tone in her voice. Words couldn't explain how much Kokei regretted killing her. He wanted her in a physical body, for very selfish reasons.

In kokei's mind, Jenny and him would've been a good match. But when he remembers her line of work, the possible relationship between them begins to fade out and replaced by a sad excuse for a stable relationship between oddballs.

"All Might is.. really strong. I mean, i knew he was strong but.. that was crazy. And it's crazy to think he almost lost too, everything about that was just unbelievable." Kokei admits, staring up at his ceiling seemed to reintegrate the fight scene he witnessed all not too long ago.

"Don't feel unmotivated, Toshinori can still be beaten." AfO reassures Kokei, but it doesn't help much.

"Woah woah woah, you wanna beat All Might?" Shihai asks, suddenly laughing after his own question. "You're a different kind of wild, dude."

"Well i just.. i feel he's a false source of inspiration. He builds people up just to knock them down, that's really unlike a hero." Kokei responds, defending his reasoning.

"Then what is hero-like? Killing people, cause that's what you do."

"K-kill people?!" Kokei questions in disbelief, as if he didn't understand what was just told to him.

All for One steps in, "that's not what he does. He simply borrows others' powers and using them for good. So Kokei is a prime example of a hero, doing whatever it takes to get villains and bad role models off the streets."

"Y-yeah.. that's what i do.." Kokei agrees, "that's all I'm doing. I haven't killed anyone, I'm still a hero. I'm just a very dedicated one."

"Yes, you are." All for One peers over at the other two people in the mind of Kokei, "right?"

Jenny nods her head, "yessir!"

Shihai looks away and shrugs his shoulders. "It's iffy." AfO stares daggers at Shihai due to his response, quickly causing him to change his answer. "I mean- yeah! You're fine, just uhm, cool it with the villain tendencies."

"There you have it, young Kyōryokuna, you are no villain. You're the farthest it gets from it." All for One confirms for Kokei. "You feel the same, right?"

Kokei stares directly up at his ceiling, a blank expression on his face. He agreed with the unanimous answer they all came to, or maybe he just wanted to believe it. He just wanted to believe he's a hero, and a good one at that.

Kokei wants to feel that he's doing the right thing even when his whole life has been steering him in a different direction. Even when in his gut he feels he's doing something that others call 'evil'.

Kokei's just doing the hard work that others are too weak to do, what others don't have the drive and motivation to do. He's carrying everyone else who can't see the corruption, he's going to change the world for the better. That's at least the idea he got from when All for One suggested he's being a true hero.

So, feeling justified for all of his questionable actions, Kokei responds. "Yeah."

All for One grins mischievously, cuffing one hand within the other. "Good, because we have a long road ahead of us. It all begins here, so get some sleep. The challenges you will face will make now seem obsolete."

Kokei places his head comfortably against his pillow, slowly wincing his eyes shut. He didn't really understand what AfO meant, but the jist of it was there's much more for Kokei to rise above. None of them knew what came next, but they'd be prepared for when it hits.

Authors note: waaazzzaaap, so if you couldn't notice this part ends season 1 of My Hero All for One. I'll come out with season 2 sometime in the future. I'll probably write a few parts, then release the first part of season 2. Or I'll just upload them as soon as I'm done with it, either way, season 2 will come along lol. Also, i wanna say thank you to everyone who gives me feedback and compliments on this series. They're all really helpful and make me seriously motivated to make more. So if you want more sooner, keep em comin'! I think that's about all i have to say for now. I'll see you all later.


	15. Part 15: Festival Preparation

"I really hope All Might is okay.." Izuku's worried tone seemed to bring down the mood of the person next to him. His constant brining up of All Might and if he's alright was very annoying. "That fight really wore him out."

Kokei, who walked beside the anxious boy, shrugs his shoulders. "He's fine, dude's probably fought tougher." The two of them began walking to class together, considering they usually cross paths at least once on the U.A. premises. Since Izuku didn't know many people yet, Kokei the same, they grouped up for the journey to their hero class.

Izuku huffs, then shakes his head. "Yeah, you're right." Izuku pauses for a moment, "but.. what if you're not?"

"Oh my god." Kokei facepalms with his right hand, "calm down with the Toshinori talk!"

Izuku stops walking, a look of disbelief on his face as he stares at his friend. What kokei had said really fazed him. "How do you know his real name?"

Kokei stares back at Izuku, trying not to show any sign of feeling incorrect. Kokei didn't even see any fault in his words, but he had slipped up. He got so used to the name Toshinori from AfO calling him that so much, that Kokei began calling him it too. Without realizing he was doing so. "I thought everyone did, i mean, you know his real name too after all. Was it supposed to be a secret?"

Izuku peers down at the ground, putting a thumb up under his chin and humming as he thought. "Hmmm, you do have a point." Izuku looks back up to Kokei, rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed. "My bad, Kokei, I didn't mean to interrogate you like that."

Kokei nods, "it's fine man, it's fine."

By the time Kokei had finished talking, the two boys had arrived at their destination: Classroom 1-A. "Time to enter the zoo."

Izuku giggles, "that's messed up."

"Too bad it's true." Kokei responds, reaching his arm out to grab the doorknob, twisting it to the side, and opening it. Revealing the rowdy bunch of students and their array of different appearances and personalities. Of course, Katsuki is picking a fight with anyone who's willing to give him the time of day. And Tenya on babysitting duty for Katsuki. Attempting to save whoever he finds as a victim.

"Jeez, our class isn't at all as i thought it to be on the first day." Kokei admitted, shaking his head at the rainbow assortment of people in one room.

"Well, they're our peers! So, we must cherish that!" Izuku enthusiastically speaks, trying to get Kokei to speak more positive.

Kokei smirks, "You say that now, but i bet you'll change your mind when Katsuki targets you as his next victim."

Izuku shakes his head, "just because Ka-chan is a jerk, doesn't mean that everyone else in class is!"

Kokei sighs, "why do you even call him that nickname? You should call him something more disrespectful, like douchebag."

Izuku looks to the ground, "well, it's because he wasn't always mean to me. He used to be really nice to me, until he learned he had a really cool quirk. And since mine never came, he started bullying me."

Kokei's eyes widened as he had a realization in his mind. 'He just admitted to having no quirk! AfO wasn't lying, it makes sense why his abilities are so similar to Toshinori's!'

Izuku quickly noticed his mistake, "i-i mean i have a quirk! I just got mine late, so Ka-chan didn't notice."

Kokei looked at Izuku smugly, a sly smirk on his face. "Yeah, alright. I understand now, thanks for telling me." With that, Kokei entered the 'zoo'.

Stepping into the barnyard and heading directly for his seat next to the window. Shota allowed for them to choose their seats and never made a seating chart, which was unique. Considering mainly every other teacher in the building chose seats for each individual. Kokei supposed Shota just didn't want the complaining that comes with seating charts, which makes sense.

Kokei sat in the 2nd row to the front, all the way to the side next to the window with the best view. in his own opinion. With Yuga Aoyama in front of him and Kyoka Jiro to his right.

The mere moment Kokei sat in his seat, Yuga began speaking to him. Turning around in his seat to look at Kokei, his legs to the side of his chair. "So, Kokei right? I don't believe I've ever learned what your quirk is."

Kokei glares at Yuga, "my quirk is Air."

Yuga pauses, staring at Kokei. "'Air'? What do you mean by 'Air'?"

Kokei shrugs his shoulders, "take that how ya will."

Yuga huffs in a pouting way, "your quirk should be disrespect."

Kokei smirks, "if that's the case, your quirk should be Pestering Kid. Main ability: Annoyance."

Jiro, who didn't even look in the direction of the two arguing kids, softly chuckles. Yuga notices this immediately, turning to Jiro and pressing her next. "What do you think you're laughing at!?"

Jiro looks back into Yuga's glistening eyes, "you. Who else?"

Kokei silently giggles while turning to look at Jiro, "damn."

Suddenly, the front door opens up and a bandaged up Shota walks through. "Settle down, class." He speaks, calming the noise in the classroom down to a murmur, until finally it split off into pure silence.

Yuga gasps, looking to Kokei, then to Jiro, then back to Kokei. "You barbarians!" He quickly turned away from the two, sitting to look forward in his seat.

Kokei and Jiro look to one another momentarily, then both faced the front to Shota. Shota keeps a unfazed and uninterested tone in his voice as he speaks. "I'm sure you're all very glad to see I'm fine, but you'll all have to hold your red carpets and 'get well soon' flowers. There are more pressing matters to get down to." Shota pulls up a wooden chair and takes a seat in it, letting out a groan in pain as he does.

"Are you sure you're alright, sir?" Momo questions, to which Shota simply nods his head.

"I already said this, don't worry for me. You all must save your worry for yourselves." Shota smirks, "and that's because the Sports Festival is coming up." Small whispers broke out within the class from Shota's words, but he kept speaking even with these small interruptions.

"And for those of you who don't know what the Sports Festival is, let me break it down for you." Shota reaches over to his teachers' podium, that he sat next to, to grab a sheet of paper. He then read the following: "The Sports Festival is a event within U.A., only U.A. students allowed to compete. It's one big competition between your peers to see who's the best, or somethin'." Tenya raises his hand after Shota finishes talking, and Shota calls on him. "Tenya, what is it?"

Tenya stand up, pushing up his glasses. "Isn't this Festival happening fairly soon, considering we were attacked only a few days ago?"

"You do have a point there, but the thing is.." Shota lowers the paper, letting out a small yawn before he speaks again. "The Festival is important because, if you do well, you'll be recognized by some of the country's top Heroes. Since, y'know, they'll be watching it."

Shota places one finger up under his chin, "and if I remember correctly, the Sports Festival is one of the most viewed events in the world. Canceling it would be like canceling the Olympics."

Tenya looks down to his desk, "that's a fair point. Thank you for answering my question, Professor." Tenya bows before taking his seat once more.

Shota placed the paper back on his podium, "great. Now, let's get back to learning."

As class went on, Kokei began to daze off more and more. With the window being right next to his seat, looking out the window and wondering didn't help his drowsiness. So, it didn't really even come as a surprise when he heard a familiar voice.

"You know what you need to do, right, young Kyōryokuna?" This voice, it wasn't even a mystery as to who it was that spoke to Kokei. The voice belonged to none other, than All for One.

All for One stood in his usual black suit and odd headgear, with Kokei standing in front of him. Both of them back in the very same alleyway where Kokei first met the man.

It was obvious where the two of them really were, just the subconscious of Kokei's mind.

Both Kokei and AfO knew this, really showing how often this happens. "What is it i need to do, AfO?"

All for One scoffs, peering down at the lifeless corpse of his own body at his feet. "You've gotta win that Festival."

Kokei walks up to one of the alleys' walls, leaning his back against it. "Heh, and why's that? You want me to earn my keep, or something?"

All for One shakes his head, "no, it's so much more than that." AfO puts both his hands behind his back, slowly walking alongside his corpse. "Allow me to break it down for you, firstly, my rivalry with Toshinori."

"Oh, Toshinori, his name almost got Izuku to catch onto me. I call him that too now, all thanks to you." Kokei responds sarcastically.

All for One stops his pacing for a moment to gaze at Kokei. "Well, that'd be bad for us. You handled it though, right?"

Kokei nods, "of course i did. And stop talking to me like I'm giving you a report."

All for One chuckles, "stressed now, aren't we?"

Kokei sighs, "i guess. I just don't know what to expect with this while 'Sports Festival' and what my objectives should be."

"To win!" All for One quickly interrupts, "oh, my apologies. I got a little too excited." All for One fixes his tie, making himself look the best he could. Like someone else was going to be seeing him, and he wanted to impress them. "The reason why i want you to win so greatly, is because my rivalry with Toshinori."

AfO begins pacing around his corpse once again, "as i was saying before, the destined fight of All for One and One for All gets passed on to our successors. I didn't expect to get mine so early, but you know what happened to me. Anyways, you are my successor to All for One. And it is obvious that the Midoriya boy is the successor to One for All. So, the two of you are destined to fight."

Kokei sighs loudly, "yeah yeah, I've heard it all before. What're you getting at here?"

All for One cuffs both his hands together and faces Kokei. "Show Izuku what you're made of. Show him that you're a force to be reckoned with, show everyone you're a threat! Show them your true potential, make them fear you!"

Kokei huffs and pushes himself up off the wall he once leaned on, "well, that's cool and all but no one knows I have All for One. I've purposely kept it hidden, so, it wouldn't be a direct threat to Izuku." Kokei looks down to the ground momentarily, whispering: "I don't even know if I'd want to threaten him.."

All for One chuckles, "yes, you have a point. Therefore, you must put your powers on display for everyone watching! Let everyone know your true strength, make them remember who Kokei Kyōryokuna truly is!"

Kokei opens his mouth to speak, but doesn't say anything for some time. "Huh, well, that doesn't sound all too bad. I'll be like a hero, finally get recognized. So then, when I've changed the world for the better, everyone will already know me!"

All for One begins to clap for Kokei, "exactly my boy, exactly!"

"For me to do that, I'd just need to get in at least top 50. Not first place."

All for One sighs, "c'mon, where's your sense of victory? No one will remember you specifically if you get just top 50, go for about.. top 10."

"They'll still remember me if I'm unique, besides, if i get up the ranks too high I'll have a lot of unneeded attention. May raise suspicion."

"Now.. that's some educated thinking. Well then, it's settled. Just.. go for as high as you can, get within at least top 20."

"That's a pretty big feat.. but, I'll try my hardest!"

"Spectacular, young Kyōryokuna, you're really shaping up to be a younger me. But less of the looker."

"Pfft in your dreams, old man." Kokei and All for One begin to laugh at their friendly banter. The two of them were really close now, it's hard to say they haven't known one another for much longer than they actually have. Nevertheless, Kokei eventually snapped out of it and faded back into reality.

"This means war, on you and your wack class!" A boy angrily states amongst the clump of students at the exit. It was the end of the school day, and yet there were many students blocking the exit. Initially, just to view the competition and get some bearings over them, but now, due to Katsuki's brash actions, it was seeming like something more.

"You can declare war on whoever the hell ya want, doesn't change the fact that I'll be winning!" Katsuki shouts back at the boy, getting up in his face with a evil grin on his face.

"Once you all get wrecked it'll get all of us, who are in other corses, a shot at the hero course!" The boy responds passionately, only to be responded by Katsukis' aggressive response.

"I don't remember askin', because I don't care. Now get outta the way or I'll blow you up, real nice."

"The humanity.." Kokei whispers to himself, letting out a sigh. The only person he could see was Katsuki, considering he stood right behind the bully.

"That's what, ribbit, I'm saying." Tsuyu responds to Kokei, causing for him to jolt to the right, away from her.

Kokei looks to his left and realizes who it was that spoke to him, which calmed him down some. "Wha- I didn't think anyone heard me.."

Tsuyu shrugs her shoulders, "I'm really close to you, ribbt, it's easy to hear what you say. Ribbit."

Kokei eases up, slowly moving back to his earlier stance position to be right next to her. Now, he was aware of their close proximity. The two of them stood in silence, while chaos ensued around them. Kokei began speaking first, "so uhm, i just gotta ask, Tsuyu. Since you're somewhat like a frog, do you eat flies?"

"That's an, ribbit, embarrassing question to answer, ribbit, Kokei." Tsuyu glares up at Kokei with a stern glare.

"Oh yeah, that's probably a sensitive subject. If it's weird for you to answer, you don't have to."

Tsuyu giggles, "I'm just kidding, ribbit. Yes, i do eat flies, ribbit, they're really an acquired taste. Ribbit, When i was little, I didn't, ribbit, like them much. But now, ribbit, well, you get it. Ribbit." Tsuyu then turns to fully face Kokei head-on. "Also, we're friends, so you can, ribbit, call me Tsu. Ribbit."

Kokei's eyes widened, 'I don't know which I'm more surprised at. Either that she answered me truthfully, or that she really does eat flies.' Kokei clears his throat, "okay. That's cool that you eat flies, Tsu."

Suddenly, another boy rushes in through the crowd. Marching his way directly to Katsuki, Tsuyu and Kokei. Obviously acknowledging them for something. He had white circles around his eyes and white hair. Not to mention a rather intense look in his eyes. "Now where's the class that beat REAL Villains!?" He shouts, steadying his gaze onto Katsuki.

Katsuki turns his attention to this boy, "I'm from that class, and i held down a 'real villain'. What's it to ya?"

The boy scoffs at the sight of Katsuki, "I thought I'd see some real prodigies. Instead, all that's here is some condescending wimp."

Katsuki balls his hands into fists, growling at this new boy. "How about we test who's stronger before calling someone a wimp, and i can assure you you'll be the weaker of us."

The boy huffs and smiles, "i guess we'll just have to wait for the Festival. There, I'll be allowed to kick the hell outta you."

Katsuki smiles back at the boy, "sounds like a plan, punk."

'Pop', the constant sound of Kokei's fist slamming into his punching bag ran throughout his bedroom. The bag was reinforced back onto the ceiling with a stronger piece of wood, and the bag itself was encased in a thicker material as to give Kokei more resistance. Before, when he first started using this bag, he just wanted to build experience. And now, he was looking for strength building. He could handle both strength training and Experience building now.

"Kokei!" Sobokunas' voice echos throughout the house, kokei barely heard it. But when he did, he stopped his boxing and answered her calls into the air.

"Yeah?" Kokei shouts back, his room door was closed to speaking to her through that lump of wood was hard to do.

"Dinner's ready, whenever you're ready to eat! You need a good meal after a hard workout." Sobokuna responds, to which Kokei couldn't help but grin. Every time he was around his mother he always felt so wholesome, probably because that's what she was. Wether that make her naive or not, she is.

"Alright, thank you!" After Kokei speaks, he goes back into his one-sided boxing match with his punching bag.

"Soo.. how long are you gonna train for?" A familiar females' voice inquires, this voice belonging to Jenny. The rather 'tempting' female that also lived in Kokei's subconscious.

"Until the Sports Festival." Kokei simply responds, the gentle wind due to the calming afternoon weather brushes against him. He always kept his window open when training, it was part of his routine.

Jenny gasped, "that's for like- two weeks!"

"Then that's how long I'll be training for." Kokei sternly responds, swinging at his punching bag with a little more force than before. As if to say 'don't ask anymore dumb questions'.

"But.. that's for so long." Jenny states weakly, "and this is really boring."

Kokei shakes his head, "it won't be that long. It's not all day, i still have school after all. Just in my off time."

"Oh, that's not too bad. Alright, go team Kokei!" Jenny cheers for the boy, using a cheerleaders' jump and enthusiasm.

Kokei smirks, "good."

But before Kokei could get back to his usual workout, there was another interruption. "Kyōryokuna, i believe you're ready for another one of my abilities as All for One." AfO informs Kokei, to which Kokei stops what he's doing completely to give AfO his full attention.

"What is it, AfO?" Kokei inquires, taking a seat upon his bed.

"I think this quirk will come in quite handy during your endeavors. This ability, is Air Walk. It allows for you to walk on air, quite literally."

"Woah, that sounds.. really cool. How do I activate it?"

"Just do what you've done all the other times, focus on it and what you want to happen. It's just like moving one of your limbs."

Kokei sighs, closing his eyes and readying himself for whatever could occur. Kokei begins to breathe in and out, in and out. Creating a type of pattern with his breath while he imagined himself being like a god, stepping down form the clouds to greet the people.

Then, Kokei opened his eyes. When he did, nothing had changed. But when he stepped off his bed, his feet hovered above the ground by just smidge, he was standing on air.

Kokei gasped and stumbled back on his feet, falling onto his bed. But his body wasn't pressed against the bed, he hovered above it. "It worked.. so quickly!" Kokei states in disbelief, he truly was hovering above the ground.

"Great, it worked perfectly. Now you can train using Air Walk and train your body, perfect." AfO chuckles, "this is splendid."

Kokei nods his head, "it is. This is cool." Kokei focuses on not floating and it happened. This quirk was surprisingly easy to use. Back on the ground once again, Kokei went up to his punching bag and got right back to it.

Then, Kokei practiced what he preached. Training rigorously, day in and day out. He still had regard for his fatigue, mainly due to when he'd get really sore Jenny and Shihai would shout loudly at him to stop. And when Kokei was working hard and trying to get better, All for One would encourage him and tell him other ways he could do better. With all of them working together, time passed by at a bewildering pace. It felt like just the next day, when it was time for the fabled Sports Festival.

"Hey, is this the Waiting room for Class 1-A?" Was the question Kokei asked one of the executives standing next to a giant door labeled 'Waiting Room'. This was the place they were said to meet at for the event, but Kokei left late. This was due to Sobokuna giving Kokei lots of kisses on his forehead and cheeks before allowing for him to leave. She called them 'Good Luck Charms' but Kokei just saw it as him staying a Mama's boy, which he was okay with. He loved his mother.

The woman faced Kokei, she wore an all white outfit that Kokei had seen many people wear. It must be the outfit for the staff. "Yes, your name?"

Kokei nods his head, "Kokei Kyōryokuna."

The woman looks down at a sheet she held in her hands, upon hearing Kokei's name she crossed off one of the names. "Alright, you're free to enter. Good luck." She then opens up the door with her offhand.

Kokei gives the woman a thumbs up and a smile. "Thank you. Enjoy the show."

The woman giggles, "you're silly."

"Thank you, i try." Kokei responds with a sly grin, and then, he enters the room. Just as expected, all the other 19 students were accounted for. Everyone else was already changed into their P.E. Uniforms, Kokei still had to do so. In the letter that was sent to him, it stated he should bring his uniform, so he did. He held his uniform in between his right arm and his torso so it wouldn't fall as he walked.

Kokei peers around the room for a changing room, to which there was a unisex bathroom right next to a vending machine right next to the front door he just entered. Kokei wasted no time heading straight toward the door. Once he was fully enclosed into the mediocre bathroom, Kokei breathed a deep sigh of nervousness.

"Damn, I'm nervous as hell." Kokei admits with a smile, while he began to undress.

"You worked so hard, Kokei, you'll do great!" Jenny states enthusiastically, "you better not make all that training pointless." Luckily for Kokei, there were no clear noises of conversation happening outside. The walls in this bathroom were amazing, he could barely hear the students outside.

"I uh, don't intend to." Kokei gulps down the small puddle of spit in his mouth, but once it was down, there was no moisture left in his mouth. "I need some water.."

"When you get water, don't drink too much. Words from the wise." Shihai instructs Kokei, he didn't like helping Kokei since he yknow, killed him. But by now, he had pretty much came to terms with his fate, and instead wanted to make the most of it rather than being salty forever.

"Thanks for the heads up, as soon as i left i was gonna drink a gallon." Kokei jokes, to which grants a small laugh from Shihai.

By now, Kokei was fully out of his street clothes and was putting on his P.E Uniform. "Maybe i should stretch and touch up on my quirk..s." Kokei wonders, not really knowing how to prepare for a task he doesn't know he'll be doing. It's a Festival for Sports, doesn't explain much.

"You shouldn't exhaust yourself before the race begins." All for One begins, "besides, the only quirk you can use without much suspicion is Air Cannon. And that takes a lot out of you after a few shots. Good thing you raised your capacity for how many 'Pushes' and 'Destroys' you can do."

"True, maybe i could use Air Walk too, though. And say my quirk is Air Control." Kokei whispers, he locked the door but he still felt others could be listening.

"I suppose that could work. Just stay wary, young-in." AfO responds, refraining from speaking anymore. Because now, Kokei was fully dressed and ready for whatever comes next.. hopefully.

Kokei breathed in and out once, then, he opened the door to the bathroom and quickly closed it behind him. Just as he did, Tenya entered the room. "We will be entering momentarily, prepare yourselves!"

The class seemed to sigh in unison, some out of anticipation and others out of fear. Kokei just shook his head and pulled out a dollar and some change from his street clothes' pant pocket. With this money, he bought a bottled water from the vending machine. There was murmur of conversations happening around in the room, but Kokei only had his focus on hydrating before it was too late.

As soon as Kokei got his hands on his desired bottle of water, he quickly opened it and took a few sips. Everything was happening fast, way faster than he anticipated. But after some water got into Kokei's system, he calmed down some. Enough for him to actually notice the conversation happening behind him between Izuku and Shoto that seemed pretty important.

"I'm stronger than you, and that's a guarantee." Shoto speaks, "yet, you have All Might in your corner. But that means nothing to me, i will be defeating you during this Festival."

Eijiro, a red headed boy part of Katsukis' posse, steps in between Shoto and Izuku. "Woah, calm down. There's no need to fight before the fighting starts."

"You're right, which is why I'm done here." Shoto responds, turning away from Izuku and walking toward the door that separated the students from the stage. The stage out in the sunlight with countless heroes speculating the soon-to-be display of abilities.

Kokei places his bottle on the ground beside the Vending Machine, it was time for action. The debacle between Shoto and Izuku didn't matter much to Kokei, he had to potentially kill the kid eventually anyway.

So, Kokei followed the line of students leaving the waiting room. He got in line behind Fumikage Tokoyami, he never really spoke with him. Which was good, because Kokei didn't feel like speaking. It's showtime.

Authors Note: And this marks the end for Episode 1 of season 2 of My Hero All for One. I'm very excited for this section of the story, should be really entertaining and intense. Hopefully it will live up to expectations! That's all i have to say, so i will talk to you all, later.


	16. Part 16: Preliminary Run

"Welcome all, to the annual U.A. Sports Festival!" The Chief Referee, Midnight, declares and the crowd roars. Howling in appreciation for the beginning of a promising event.

All of the Freshmen classes gathered together on the stage, which combined just looked like a group of randoms put in one place. They all were positioned to look up at Midnight, who stood on a platform just above them. "I am overjoyed to see so many were able to make it, and here's to an amazing Performance!" Midnight raises both her arms up into the air and the crowd goes wild. As well as a few males who particularly enjoyed the underside view of the hero.

"Now that the Festival is officially underway, could i have the Freshman Class' Student Representative take stand on the stage to lead the pledge?" Midnight asks, and so the boy obeyed. The much hated, Katsuki Bakugo took stand on stage and got hold of the microphone.

Instead of the pledge, Katsuki starts shouting into the mic, "i just wanted to let all of you losers know. I'll be the one winning! None of you stand a chance against me!" Katsuki preaches, and only receives an array of boos from the crowd and the group of freshmen.

Kokei shakes his head, "what else should i have expected?" In that moment, Kokei felt eyes staring upon him. He felt someone was watching him intently. Kokei quickly looked behind him, side to side and everywhere where he felt someone could see him. He looked paranoid, but his paranoid attempts weren't in vain. He did see the person who was looking at him, they were behind him and to the right.

It was a boy, he had fluffy black hair and blue eyes that he used to inspect Kokei's face. And his most defining aspect, was the flock of Crows fluttering just above his head. The birds seemed locked onto the boy, staying just above his head and occasionally a few lowering to stand on his shoulder.

The boy was in the Class group of 1-B, so he was obviously a student of that Classroom. For some reason, Kokei felt his gaze to be somewhat threatening. But Kokei assumed everyone wanted to seem threatening, considering they're all gonna be competing against one another.

Once the 'Pledge' was over, Midnight gets hold of the microphone again. Causing for Katsuki to retire back into the crowd of angered Freshmen that all saw the chip on his shoulder. Midnight keeps up her enthusiasm with her words, "thank you, Bakugo, for your words." She thanked, to which Katsuki just huffed. "Now, for the first event, it will act as the Preliminary round. A 4 Kilometer Obstacle Course Race around the Stadium!" Midnight pauses for a moment, then speaks again. "And it begins right now! Go, run!"

Her words come as a surprise for many of the students, while others like Kasuki and Shoto waste no time in sprinting away. Then, a few more students began to run toward the narrow exit of the Stadium door. It didn't take long for a flood of students to clog the door, Kokei being toward the back of the clump.

Kokei's heart thumped out his chest, he didn't know where the rest of his class went, there were just people of other classes surrounding him. And this Stadium door was definitely not gonna work for him, he was already behind the pack. 'What do i do!?' Kokei questioned in his mind, he was so overwhelmed.

"Calm down, young one, be logical. How can you get out of this predicament?" AfO asks, to which Kokei breathes in and out a little less frantically than before.

Kokei looks up inspecting where he is, there's no way above the pack since the top of the door frame was narrow. Then he looked to the ground, and he noticed something. All the peoples' shadows, they seemed to be intertwined from their close proximity. To any normal person, this would mean nothing of importance. But for Kokei, it was a gateway.

Kokei takes no time to contemplate his choices, instead, he instantly presses his foot on the darkness of the shadow and merges with the shadows. The only reason this was possible, his quirk: Black.

Kokei shuffles past all the people in his way using the cover of their shadows, he assumed no one would notice him using this ability since they're all to stressed to care. There were occasional parts where the shadows separated a bit, and when it got to that he just found another path. But then, there was a sudden layer of ice that covered the floors. Kokei saw this coming, and since he was already in the corridor, he just slid form the ground to the walls then to the ceiling.

This was so effective, that it only took around 10 seconds for him to be at the other end of the corridor. And once he got there, he unconnected with the darkness and began to run toward the rest of the group. He did this so seamlessly, it was like he on the other side of the exit the whole time, leaving most of the pack in the dust with their Ice bath.

"Nice use of my Quirk, I didn't even think about doing that." Shihai admits, to which Kokei grins happily. He felt able and strong, he liked feeling like this.

Now, Kokei could see the front of the group from where he was. Shoto lead the race, with Katsuki, Momo, Yuga, and Eijiro close behind. As well as a couple other stragglers that kept up the pace with Kokei. Kokei kept his distance from the front of the group incase things got ugly, and this gave him time to take note of his surroundings.

Minoru breaks away from Kokei and his groups' light run and goes for a full sprint toward Shoto. He runs past the rest of the group and aims for an attack on Shoto, taking off one of his purple balls on his head and getting ready to throw it at him. But before he could, a giant robot identical to one of the U.A. entrance exams, throws its arm at Minoru. This sent the boy flying, and then, more of these robots appeared from everywhere in front of the students. They blocked their path. The one that hit Minoru being particularly huge, the Zero point bot.

Shoto slams his hand down to the ground, sending a line of ice to the bot that attacked Minoru. The ice creeps up its body and encases the thing in a icy prison, stopping its mobility completely. Yet it was at a slanted angle, slowly falling down toward the students behind Shoto. Shoto slid by under the bot, leaving it to fall in the path of the other Students.

Many of the other students handle the obstacle in different ways, some just going above the bots and others fighting through them. As Kokei drew closer to the bots, he makes himself begin to walk on air. He floats up into the air high enough to scale the frozen bot in his way. He then lands on the bot and begins to slides on the ice covering it. Giving Kokei much more speed from the low friction and acting as a launch pad for him when he lands on the ground. There were a few other robots that locked their sights onto Kokei, bur he had such a lead on them that it didn't matter.

The moment he lands on the ground, he charges back into his same run. The group he ran with, and behind, had dwindled into lower numbers. Katsuki used his explosions to charge over the bots and stay on Shoto's trail. Hanata and Fumikage followed close behind Katsuki, with Kokei keeping his distance behind the three. Eijiro and the boy that challenged all of Class 1-A followed near behind Kokei.

The next obstacle was a giant waterfall that had tightropes dedicated to be the only way of passage. Shoto and Katsuki are the first to blow past these, Katsuki exploding by and Shoto using his ice to make a frozen path.

By the time Kokei got there, he already deduced a plan. Instead of going along a tightrope, he just ran on air. He stayed on the same altitude of the ropes, but used his own way of navigation that worked much quicker. His practice and improvement in his ability to use Air Walk was tremendous, just a few weeks ago this would have been and stayed only a dream.

As Kokei reached the other end of the waterfall, he gains some distance on the people behind him. And now he was around the same speed as 3rd and 4th place, Hanata and Fumikage. Finally, they reached the final obstacle: a Mine Field.

Shoto began to slow at this obstacle, needing to traverse it carefully. This allowed for Katsuki to close the gap between the two. As for the Three behind them, they also began to slow. Except for Kokei, he just hovered above the ground by a few inches. Enough for him to be able to run without worry of activating a mine.

It was obvious others would at least notice his sudden floatation, while near first place. Then they'd remember his past usage of Air Cannon. So Kokei accepted the facts, he just planned on saying his quirk was Air or something like that.

Kokei, not needing to be careful when passing the bomb field, gained a steady pace on his competition. He was able to keep his steady pace of running, but he was beginning to get tired. His breathing became more heavy, his chest getting tight and his legs getting tired. Not to mention his constant usage of his quirk, it isn't too stamina draining but while stressed it added up quick.

As Kokei huffed and breathed heavy, breaking away into 3rd place, a new foe appears. Kokei could hear the loud sound of a mine being activated behind him. And soon after, someone soars past Kokei. Standing on a metal plate like a skateboard, Izuku is propelled past Kokei. All Kokei could do in the moment, was watch the boy shoot past him and take his place with the Shoto and Katsuki.

Kokei gasps, 'he must've used the bombs.. that's genius!' He thought, and then, Kokei turned his head to glance behind himself. Not too far behind was the rest of the pack. Kokei aims the palm of his left hand at the people behind him, then he lowered his aim to the ground. "Push!" Kokei shouts, a gust of air shooting out from his hand and activating an array of mines behind him.

Kokei turned back to face forward, he didn't wanna gaze if his plan worked or not, he just wanted to focus on his own race. But that became hard to do, with Kokei being in No mans land. 1st-3rd were far ahead of him and everyone else was behind him. So he couldn't pace himself well, inevitably slowing down some. And with his slowed running came an opportunity for others behind him.

It didn't take long for there to be a sudden influx to people passing Kokei, racing past all in their own way. Some people Kokei knew, and others he had no clue as to who they were with some in between. But as the Kine Field came to an end, and the Stadium coming back into sight, Kokei picked up the pace.

He couldn't keep track of his place and who passed him, so he assumed he was doing poorly. Hence, he got into a full sprint while still hovered above the ground. This made it so he couldn't trip and be bound by the terrain, giving Kokei a good speed boost others couldn't attain.

This allowed for Kokei to get past a few people while he made it to the corridor that ended the race. As he made it to the other end of the corridor, he was met with a loud applause. Only the gray haired boy, that ran at the same speed as Eijiro before, was the last thing in front of Kokei while he passed the finish line.

But he didn't stop running until he was sure he crossed the automatic timer. Once he was sure he finished, he landed back down to the ground and allowed for himself to breathe in and out heavily.

Kokei had no idea what place he ended in, and he didn't care. His heart was beating so fast everything felt unreal. Kokei just etched toward the table next to the finish line that had many small cups of water on them. He grabbed one of the cups and gulped it down whole, it calmed him down some, enough for him to recollect himself.

Once most of the students finished the Race, the finishers gathered around the platform that Midnight stood on prior to their run. The reason for this, was because the results of the Race were posted on a hologram for them to see. "Top 42 go onto the next stage!" Midnight told the crowd, to which they eagerly looked for their names and what place they were next to.

Kokei skimmed through the names, "1st- Izuku Midoriya.. 5th- Juzo Honenuki.." Kokei whispered, his fear growing more and more as he saw other names than his. But his worry wasn't long lasted, he was speechless. Because the Hologram showed the following: 11th- Kokei Kyōryokuna.

Kokei breathed a loud sigh of relief, he did it, he made it. Midnight began speaking once more, "if your name is not on the Hologram, please exit the ground floor of the stadium. You're still welcome to continue watching the Festival, of course." After Midnight spoke, there were a few angry grunts from different people as students began to leave the stadium. Soon, leaving only 42 students left.

"Now, we will advance to the second event of the Sports Festival. The Cavalry Battle." Midnight announces, causing for more roars and cheers from the crowd of spectators. "This is how it will work: After i finish speaking, you all will have 15 minutes to divide into teams of 2 to 4. There will be one rider, and the other members will be carrying said rider. The rider cannot land their feet on the ground, and wears the point based headband around their head or neck. You will be working to earn points, that are obtained by stealing the headbands of rival teams. A team's point value is based upon the accumulated points of each individual on each team. The members of a team receive their respective points based on their placement in the Obstacle Race." Midnight pauses for a moment, and the Hologram that showed who got what placement is changed.

Now, it added a point number next to each person's name. There was a pattern of a 5 point difference between most people. Kokei looked for his name and its number instantly. '11th- Kokei Kyōryokuna 160 points'

Kokei nodded his head, "okay, that's not too bad." He then peered up at the top, curious as to what the higher placed people got. Shoto and Katsuki's numbers were fairly tamed, until he saw Izuku's points for first place. It was a staggering 10 million.

Needless to say, Izuku had all the 41 people's eyes on him. "If your team falls or only has one headband and it gets stolen, you are still in the races. Until the 15 minute timer is up, everyone has a fighting chance. Work to get the most points by gaining high numbered headbands. Only the top 4 teams, with the most points, will be advancing to the finals. Also, it's not allowed to make your team fall on purpose." Midnight states almost specifically to Katsuki, making him irritated. "Alright, I'm done speaking. The 15 minute timer has started, begin making your teams!"

With Midnight's final few words, the students begin their mingling to find a suitable team. Except Kokei, having no idea where to even start. Most of the people from his class that made it were going to Katsuki, groveling to be on his team. Kokei had no interest in joining his team, though. As Kokei looked amidst the crowd, he saw someone he knew by themselves: Tsuyu Asui.

Kokei quickly capitalized, speed walking to the girl. She fared off against Tomura and walked off with minor injuries, that's gotta show she's strong, right? "Hey, Tsu!"

Tsuyu turned her head to the side so she could see who it was that approached her. "Hello Kokei, ribbit."

Kokei didn't really know how to form his question into words, so he tried his best. "So, uhm, wanna join my team?"

Tsuyu stares blankly at Kokei, then looks behind him and to his sides. "Where's your team, ribbit?"

Kokei laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head, "well, i was hoping you'd be the first to join."

Tsuyu puts a ringer at her bottom lip while he questioned, "if i join your team, ribbit, I'd have to heavily rely on you. Ribbit."

Kokei blinked his eyes a couple times, them slowly nodded his head. 'Is this her nicer way of telling me to buzz off?' The anticipation Kokei felt while he waited for the rest of what Tsuyu had to say was intense.

Tsuyu stays quiet for some time, then smile and nods her head. "Alright, ribbit, i believe in you. Ribbit."

Kokei smiled heartily, "epic! Now, we should look for 2 more people." Tsuyu agrees and the two of them peer around at the large group of people. The number of potential people to invite on the group was intimidating, but also hopeful.

After searching for another teammate for around 2 minutes of asking around, Tsuyu finally finds someone. She immediately calls Kokei over to where she was, considering it was 'his team' so she felt the need to converse with her teammate first. Kokei ran over to Tsuyu, "what's up?" He asked, curious as to why she wanted his attention.

"I found someone to join our team, ribbit." Tsuyu responds, to which Kokei smiles brightly. He was beginning to lose hope for another teammate, but now, his cheer was coming back to him.

"Alright, who is it?" Kokei questioned, and as if on queue, someone appeared next to Tsuyu. It was Ojiro, the tailed student that finished 11th in the race. Just behind Kokei, so it's promising. "Oh, Ojiro, you want to join our team?"

Ojiro bowed before Kokei, bending his upoer body forward toward Kokei. "Only if you allowed me to."

Kokei stared at the back of Ojiro's head, then turned to look at Tsuyu for confirmation. To which she shrugs her shoulders, then gives Kokei a thumbs up. The hell is that supposed to mean?

"Yeah, you can join us. We should look for a 4th member, though. To make sure our chances of winning are higher." Kokei responds, and Ojiro smiled.

"Thank you for giving me the opportunity to be on your team and prove myself! I promise I won't be useless!" Ojiro informs Kokei, to which Kokei simply states: "i already expected you to do that".

Ojiro leaned his body to become upright once more, "also, i saw Mezo just back there. He seemed to be looking for a team, similarly to me. We could likely get him to join us."

"Ribbit, alright." Tsuyu responds, and Kokei agreed. Thus making the now 3 of them go on a goose chase for Mezo Shoji.

Luckily, the chase was short lived considering they found him fairly easily amongst the crowd. It's easy to spot arms on someone's back, since it's very specific.

Mezo and Kokei stood around the same height, yet Mezo looked much more menacing than Kokei's entire team. Not being able to see his mouth combined with his surplus of arms was very intimidating.

Kokei didn't even know how to start a conversation with the man, so he didn't. Instead, he simply stood there and stared at the man for a few moments, until he turned to look back at Kokei. "Kyōryokuna?"

Tsuyu nudged Ojiro with her shoulder, then pointed at the stare-down. As if to say 'go to something about this'. Ojiro understood immediately and took action himself. Ojiro stepped up to Mezo, catching his eye off of Kokei. "Hey, Mezo, we wanted to know if you had a team yet. If you don't, we'd like you to join ours."

"Ooh," Mezo begins, "okay. That makes more sense. I'm guessing Kyōryokuna was nervous to ask me, correct?"

"Yeah, you're a uh.. scary guy." Ojiro comments, to which Mezo laughs heartily.

Mezo gently slaps Kokei's back, the indent of a smile on his mask. "That's quite a normal reaction, Kokei, but you have nothing to fear of me. Besides, we're teammates now."

"So then, you'll join? Ribbit." Tsuyu inquires, and Mezo gives her a assuring thumbs up with one of the hands on his back.

"Yes, i will. You were right about me, i had no team suitable for my plans. But with this collection of people, i feel we have good chances." Mezo states while he eyes all three of the kids one by one.

"I'm guessing you have a plan then?" Kokei asked, finally saying something since they encountered the multi-armed student.

Mezo nods his head, "yes, allow me to run it past you all. We still have around 10 minutes, we can use it to plan."

"Alright then," Kokei cracks his knuckles, "let's talk strategy!"

Authors note: this marks the end of the Second ep of season 2 and the first event in the Sports Festival arc. I wonder who that guy, that was looking at Kokei, is..? Things are just now heating up for the Sports Festival, so stay tuned! That's about all i have to say so I'll talk to you all, later.


	17. Part 17: Cavalry Battle

"The 20 second countdown will begin shortly." Midnight information the audience, causing for a roar to escape the spectator's mouths.

Makeshift horses made out of strictly humans littered the place. 12 teams in total, all looking at one another, and specifically, at the golden 10 million wrapped around Izuku's forehead.

Izuku's team consisting of Ochaco, Fumikage, and upcoming engineer Mei Hatsume. Izuku as the rider with a headband worth a combined point number of 10,000,325. A real staggering number compared to the competition.

Kokei was the rider of his own team, looking like a king sitting upon his throne. Though in reality, he was just a guy sitting on his friends. Even so, he liked the feeling of being powerful and above others. Somewhat condescending but he didn't see it that way. He had his headband wrapped loosely around his neck, the number 600 printed on it.

Mezo's arms were the main things that held Kokei, and his team steady in the air. Ojiro, Tsuyu and Kokei all sitting on the base of his back.

Kokei felt his face becoming somewhat greasy, yet he kept a calm demeanor. Perhaps it was the heat of the sun that made him perspire, but he felt it had something to do with that ill feeling in his gut. He wanted to do well, put on a show, and AfO said it best: win. Sobokuna was in the crowd, afterall.

Before Kokei left, and Sobokuma gave him all those facial kisses, she informs the boy that she'd be on looking. She meant it in a way of making him feel more confident, instead, it only made him feel more pressured to do well. He was aiming for only top 20, passing this event would ensure that rank. Bringing back to now, he felt the need to win, only making him feel more unsure of his victory.

The team had made a plan but, even so, the rider still felt insecure about his confidence in winning this challenge. Tsuyu noticed this by the sweat forming on Kokei's face, so she acted accordingly.

Tsuyu nudged Kokei using her shoulder, causing him to look back at her. "I see you're nervous, ribbit, there's no need to be, ribbit. We, ribbit, have a plan."

Kokei sighed, "yeah.. yeah you're right. I just have the pregame jitters. A icky feeling in my stomach is all."

"Oh, you must have flies in your stomach. Ribbit." Tsuyu states confidently, to which Kokei tilts his head to the side some questioningly.

"I don't think that's how it goes.."

"Well duh, ribbit, there aren't actual flies in your stomach. Ribbit."

"No, i mean about that saying. That's not how that saying goes." Suddenly, Ojiro joins the conversation.

"When i feel nervous, i imagine everyone else around me as weaker than i am." Ojiro chimes in, "it makes me feel more confident."

"Everyone's weaker than me.. huh." Kokei put a finger under his chin and thought for a moment, 'everyone's weaker than me.. that might be true.'

"It is surely a possibility." All for One states, "but don't get too confident. You'll forget the fine line between assurance, and cockiness."

Kokei smiled, 'yeah, i don't wanna be like Katsuki. Besides, I've won against Shoto AND Ochaco. In basically a 1v2, Izuku really didn't shine in that fight..'

"Yes, he had a rather disappointing performance. He obviously has very little control over Toshinori's powers." AfO comments, shaking his head.

Kokei pants happily, 'And now I'm way stronger than i was before, and i don't even need to fight head on!' Kokei opens his mouth to say: "I've got this!"

Mezo peers back at Kokei, "I'm glad to hear it, because she just announced the 20 second countdown is starting now. Get yourselves ready."

Ojiro nods his head, and gets his game face on. Tsuyu narrows her eyes and gets on all fours. Neither of them look intimidating in the slightest, but atleast they looked ready.

"17.. 16.. 15!" Midnight called out each number as they came. Inching closer and closer to game time.

Time felt so rushed, as well as how soon this event was going to begin. Kokei felt it wasn't even 30 minutes since that last event, because it wasn't. Once the 42 people passed, the 15 minute team creation timer happened very soon after.

Kokei had a newfound confidence now, though. And he had the plan at mind, as well as running through a couple 'what-if?' Scenarios. He felt much more ready than he was less than a minute ago, and that affected the team.

Due to Kokei feeling strong and capable, the rest of his team reflected his feelings. Causing for his team to look dangerously ready, not scary, but prepared.

"9.. 8.." Midnight continued, Kokei was anxious now. He was excited for the event to begin, he wanted to prove to himself, and others, that he truly was a force to be reckoned with. And make it to top 20, of course.

"4..3.." Midnight counts, it was nearing the beginning time ever so slowly. Kokei mouthed the words, "I'm ready" while he stared directly at Izuku and his team. He knew they'd have a barrage of people coming for them, but he had a plan. "2..1.. GO!" Midnight shouts, commencing the Calvary Battle.

'Shuffle, shuffle, shuffle' the rustling and slamming of feet on the ground echoed throughout the arena. Cardio labor sounds mixed with the cheers and shouts of the onlooking crowd made for a mighty intense start.

Every single team, other than Izuku's, headed for Izuku's team. Everyone's eyes looking at his headband like it was an oasis in the desert. A coordinated gang of hungry animals, all aiming for the same exact meal.

Izuku seemed to freeze from fear, rather, his carriers froze. The hungry poachers zoned in around Izuku, but there was still some extra time before they got to his team. His carriers seemed ready to try and run away, but suddenly, they begin to get sucked up into a sinkhole that appeared below them.

But this was futile when posed against Mei's Jetpack, which made quick work of their disadvantage. Launching them up into the air, and staying hovered due to the effects of Zero Gravity. Needless to say, Kokei lost his sights on Izuku and began to focus on other potential prey.

A new target team was fairly easy to spot. Kokei recognized their names from on the Hologram, the rider was a black haired girl named Yui Kodai. And one of the people she rode on was a large, muscular built boy with yellow skin. He had seven ominous eye holes, and his name was Kojiro Bondo. Finally, there was another boy who held Yui up. His name Manga Fukidashi, he looked fairly normal other than the white speech bubble he had for a head.

The group was around 10 yards away from Kokei's group, so Kokei began commanding. "Mezo, take us to that group. With Yui and all them."

Mezo didn't take a moment to think about a plan, instead, mindlessly following Kokei's words. "Weren't we gonna go for Izuku's headband?" Ojiro questions, to which Kokei shakes his head.

"That was a lost cause from the start, imagine if we were to succeed. The odd were low as hell, and if we got his headband then we'd get thrown around for 14 minutes." Kokei responds while he kept a keen eye on Yui's forehead. Her hair overlapped her headband, so he couldn't tell what number points she had. It was a gamble.

It didn't take long for Mezo to carry the crew to Yui's team, they seemed oblivious to the team's arrival. The only person noticing being Manga, who tried to warn the rest of the team using his head. But they were too busy viewing the war field.

Kokei stood up so he was on two feet, "get as close as you can." Kokei tells Mezo, to which he gets in even closer. Kojiro and Manga were moving, but in a slow trot in no predetermined destination. It wasn't hard for Mezo to get directly behind them.

With barely any distance between the two teams, Kokei hopped up into the air toward Yui's team. But suddenly, moments after Kokei jumped, Yui's team quickly zipped to the left. Leaving Kokei destined to fall to the ground.

Luckily, Kokei quickly acted accordingly. As soon he noticed they had dodged him and left him to fall, he made himself float. Kokei threaded the needle with this, though. He was only a couple feet above the ground, fully sprawled, and floating.

Tsuyu opened her mouth and launched her tongue out, wrapping it around the floating Kokei and pulling him back into Mezo's nest. "Looks like they saw you, ribbit, coming." Tsuyu tells Kokei, while he steadies himself on Mezo's back.

"Damnit, whatever. After them!" Kokei commands, and Mezo obeyed. Mezo quickly ran toward Yui's team. Her team had ran a good bit away from Kokei's while he was saving himself, but Mezo's speed neared to close the gap between them once more.

Yui peered back behind her, only to see Kokei with his headband still around his neck. "How unfortunate, guess we'll need to battle." Yui looks down at the too of Kojiro's head. "Stop running, we're gonna fight."

Kojiro heeds her words, slowing his run to a stop and turning to face Kokei's team. Mezo did the same, stopping his speeds to a halt while each team eyed the other down. Kokei sighed, "looks like time for Plan A."

Yui's team seemed to also have a plan, with Manga's head beginning to show a word. The word said 'boom', and it came off the boy's head to charge toward Kokei.

Kokei aims his left hand at the word coming toward him, "push." Kokei speaks, launching the word back toward Yui. And in a few mere moments, there's an explosion on her and her team. "It's prime time!" Kokei shouts, jumping up into the air and running on air to cover the distance between the two teams himself.

Within seconds, before the smoke could fully clear, Kokei was standing on Kojiro's head. The smoke had no effect on Kokei's eye sight, since he used Infared Ray. Kokei reaches out and grabs hold onto her headband immediately, yanking it roughly. With one hard tug, the headband comes off.

With her headband in hand, Kokei turns away from Yui and begins to run away from her team. But he could even get one foot off Kojiro's head, his feet were stuck. Kokei looked down at his feet, his right shoe was encased in a type of glue, or cement. The substance had seeped through the holes on Kojiro's head to totally envelope Kokei's right shoe, and the glue was inching toward his left shoe as well.

By now, the smoke had fully cleared and the situation was visible for both teams. Yui sees Kokei directly in front of her, and instead of getting freaked out, she capitalizes. Yui reaches out and grabs the headband around Kokei's neck, but Kokei places his left hand around her arm. "Hope you're skilled at close combat." Kokei taunts with a smile.

Yui smirks, "I'm guessing you're good at 3v1's while you're immobilized?"

Kokei laughs awkwardly, "you have a good point."

Yui reaches her other arm out to grab at Kokei's headband again. Kokei reluctantly uses his right hand, that held Yui's headband, to hold back her other arm. Yui simply stares at Kokei, then huffs. "Manga." She calls out, and as if it was coordinated, Manga shoots a word at Kokei. Again, another 'boom', this time, Kokei had no real way to protecting himself.

But suddenly, a pale tail interjected between Kokei and the word launching toward him. Instead of totally deflecting the attack, the tail simply took the blunt of the explosion. The tail's owner, Ojiro, quickly shouts out to Kokei. "You have the headbands!?"

Kokei shouts back, "yes!"

Mezo, standing next to Ojiro whom launched the defensive measure, heard Kokei's answer as well. Mezo reaches both his arms around Kokei's body and yanks on him, pulling him almost fully toward him. But Kokei's shoes still stayed connected to Kojiro, causing for Kokei to be yanked on from up under his arms and at his feet. He felt he was gonna be torn in half, at least Yui's grip gave out when Mezo pulled on him.

Kokei reaches his right hand out to hand Yui's headband into one of Mezo's hands. Kokei shouts out to Mezo, "hold onto this band, and let me go! I have to pull off my shoes!" Mezo obeys his commands, letting go of Kokei's body. To keep himself from hitting the ground, Kokei hovers his upper body just barely above the ground.

Manga begins to speak again, and once again, Ojiro interjects the attack and tanks it with his tail. "Get that shoe off!"

"I tied my shoes too tight! They're hard to yank off!" Kokei shouts, frantically attmepting to get his shoes off. Yui notices Kokei's struggle, and moves her body so her waist rested on Kojiro's head. While she used her hands to reach out and grab onto Kokei's neck headband, but Tsuyu gets in between. Tsuyu uses her tongue to latch onto Yui's hand, that she used to grab at Kokei's band, and pull it toward her.

This sudden unexpected jolt almost causes Yui to fall forward to the ground, but Kojiro had encased her waist in his glue.

"Untie them!" Ojiro instructs Kokei, to which he begins attempting to untie his shoes. And to his surprise, he's able to get his right foot freed with only his white socks on it. When his foot got freed, he made his right leg float along with the rest of his body. While Kokei used his core strength to crunch up and grab at his left foot, Kojiro swings his right fist up into the air and swiftly down toward Kokei's face. Tsuyu sees this, and wraps her tongue around the monster's arm. To her dismay, his fist is so powerful that she could barely even hold it back. Kokei hurriedly unties his left shoe, Kojiro's fist etching closer and closer to his face.

Mezo wraps the palm of his left hand around Kojiro's fist, holding back the time he had until he would pummel Kokei. Yui presses both her hands together, and suddenly, Kokei's left shoe felt much tighter around his foot. "Agh!" Kokei shouts in pain, and Yui lunges for his Headband once more. Kokei aims the palm of his left hand at Yui, "push!" The amount of force the gust of air had on Yui was large, causing for the small girl to fall off Kojiro and land on Manga in the back. About a second after this, Kokei gets his left foot freed.

Kokei makes his whole body float above the ground, which was short lived. Ojiro quickly grabbed onto Kokei and placed him atop Mezo's back. "Let's go!" Ojiro shouts, hopping back onto Mezo's back with Tsuyu and now Kokei. Tsuyu unwraps her tongue from around Kojiro's arm, and Mezo lets go his fist. The moment after, Kojiro lands his punch with Mezo's chest, to which he grunts loudly. But this doesn't halt him much, still allowing for him to turn away and trot away from Yui's team.

Kokei sighs, "Mezo.. please tell me you still have the headband."

Mezo chuckles, "nope." He pauses for a moment, allowing for Kokei to mentally freak out. "I gave it to Tsuyu."

Kokei gasps, turning to Tsuyu, and just as he believed, Tsuyu held Yui's headband in her hands. Tsuyu smiles, "he, ribbit, trusted me more than himself, ribbit."

"Thank god." Kokei exclaims, grabbing the headband and wrapping it around his neck to sit atop the other. "All this work.. for just 165 more points."

Ojiro shrugs his shoulders, "765 points seems pretty good to me, plus we still have.." Ojiro turns to face the huge timer at one end of the Arena. "11 minutes, that's loads of time."

"Yeah, you're right." Kokei responds, taking off his socks and rubbing the bottoms of his feet. "We're gonna need to find another team soo-" But before Kokei could even finish speaking, a rival team revealed themselves to him.

They were just a few yards away from Team Kokei and eyeing them down person-by-person. The main one who inspected them like a poacher to their prey was the rider: Neito Monoma.

Neito had slick black hair, getting shorter the lower down his head it went. He had glistening purple eyes, and the way he stared at his enemy team, looked very taunting. His headband wrapped around the collar of his uniform, the number 240 printed on it.

His carriers were Kosei Tsuburaba, a naive looking brown haired boy. And Sen Kaibara, he had dark, shaggy hair and dark eyes which were lazy.

Team Neito shuffled their way closer toward Kokei's team, a smirk on Neito's face all the while. Kokei swiftly stood and got into a fighting stance, not having time to put back on the socks that laid beside him. "Incoming team." Mezo warned, stopping his moving and standing still while facing the oncoming team.

Kokei assumed they'd stop once they were in front of him and caught his undivided attention. But instead, they kept rushing. The stampede known as Team Neito kept sprinting at Kokei's team until they were less than a yard away. "I'll be taking that headband now." Neito states, standing up and slapping the back of Sen. And then, Neito jumped off his carriers and launched toward Kokei.

Kokei aimed his left hand at Neito, "push." Kokei speaks, a gust of air being shot at Neito. But before it could hit Neito, he began to spin over and over repeatedly and quicker each time. He looked like a drill in the air, and the sheer amount of speed and force he had accumulated was able to separate the air from Kokei's 'push'.

Kokei gasps and leans away, Neito's speed didn't slow and now he was just above Mezo's head. Once he was a mere couple feet away from Kokei, Neito stopped spinning and reached his right hand out. Swiftly, Neito grabbed hold onto Kokei's 600 point headband and yanked it off. "Thanks."

By now, Neito's team had began running again and ran to the side of Mezo. With the headband in hand, Neito took no time to rejoice. Instead, he quickly hopped off Mezo's back and aimed to land back onto his carriers. Kokei reached a hand out to grab onto Neito's leg, but his whole body was already out of reach.

It all happened so fast, but Kokei's team still were able to observe what occurred. Tsuyu sent her tongue out to wrap around Neito, but he began spinning again. So when Tsuyu wrapped her tongue around Neito, it immediately got shaken off.

"Damn it, he get a headband?" Ojiro asks, he had tried to attack Neito with his tail but, like Kokei, Neito was already out of reach.

Kokei looked down at his neck, and anger began to fume up in his veins, "he did.."

Mezo sighs, "which one did he get?"

Kokei balled his hands into fists and shouts, "THAT INSECT GOT OUR 600!" Kokei grinds his jaw aggressively, Neito's team was quickly sprinting away now and was even farther from Kokei than Yui's team was. Neito had looked back at Kokei and smiled, waving at him while he got his great escape. Now, he had two headbands wrapped around his neck. His team was now worth 840 points in total. "Screw this, time for Plan Recon."

Mezo peers back at Kokei, "are you sure?"

Kokei nods his head, "let's hurry, they're gonna get out of range soon."

Mezo doesn't take time to comprehend, he just begins to sprint toward Neito's team. Team Kokei run through the middle of the battlefield, no team having eyes to go for Kokei's 165 point headband. His team looked like more problems than other teams wanted to deal with, and for no real reward.

Mezo's pace begins to outdo Neito's carrier's speed. It didn't take long for Kokei to be at the same distance that Neito put himself in when he initially hopped over.

Kokei quickly jumped off the back of Mezo, running on the air like doing it was old news. Neito saw Kokei's destined arrival, so he slapped the back of Kosei and breathes out a see through type glass. Neito had placed this invisible piece right between Kokei and himself. Kokei didn't know what he did, but this time he wasn't taking any chances.

"Destroy!" Kokei shouts with his left hand being aimed directly at Neito. But instead of attacking him, it shattered the invisible piece of glass.

"Your quirk looks pretty good, let me give it a whirl." Neito states, leaning forward toward Kokei and bringing his right hand to Kokei's shoulder from through the hole in the glass.

'The hell does be mean give my quirk a try? No way.. does this guy also have All for One? No.. if that's the case, he's gonna absorb my quirk and make me brain dead!' But Kokei was too late, Neito had already tapped Kokei's shoulder gently.

In one moment, Neito was grinning after tapping Kokei. But in the next, his eyes had a look of terror in them. Neito gasps and shouts, "what the hell!? Who are you??" Neito asks, looking at the blank air surrounding him.

Sei and Kosei slow their running, looking up at Neito with concerned looks. And what they saw was a horrible sight. Kokei had slipped through the hole he made in the invisible glass and now had hold of Neito's 240 point headband.

"The hell!? I thought you had it covered, Neito!" Kosei exclaims, stopping his running entirely.

"I had a feeling he wouldn't be able to do well." Sei states in a monotone volume and shaking his head.

Kokei didn't have time to question what the hell was happening, he just wanted to get hold of their headbands. Kokei had pulled off one headband, and went for the other while Neito freaked out and shouted at nothing.

Suddenly, a floating headband and feminine gym uniform got into Kokei's view. He knew immediately who it was, it was Toru. He didn't even notice her presence, but now he saw her right next to Neito.

She sat atop her carriers: Kyoka Jiro, Koji Koda, and Rikido Sato. Toru having her headband wrapped around her forehead with the number 390 printed on it.

"Toru?" Kokei questioned, while she grabbed hold onto Neito's only other headband and pulling it off.

"Hiii Kokei!" Toru waves as she swiftly rode away from the group of 4. "Byeee Kokei!"

Kokei turned around to face his team, and giving them a thumbs up. Upon seeing this sign, Tsuyu latched her tongue around Kokei and pulled him onto Mezo's back once more. "You get the, ribbit, headband back? Ribbit."

But before Kokei could respond, Midnight's voice sounded on the speaker: "5 minutes left, I repeat, 5 minutes remaining."

Kokei looked forward to Toru and her team, they all were running in the direction opposite to Kokei. Kokei began to wrap the 240 headband around his neck as he spoke, "I didn't get the 600, Toru got it. We've gotta get it back from them."

Mezo nods his head, taking a run after Toru's team now. Meanwhile, Ojiro began to speak, "so uh, Kokei. What happened with that guy? He started shouting out of nowhere, what's up with that?"

Kokei shrugged his shoulders, "no idea." Kokei narrows his eyes, 'AfO, do you have any ideas as to what happened back there?'

All for One grins, "yes, i know exactly what occurred. That boy's quirk was to copy other people's quirks for some time. I knew this was the case when he slapped the backs of his allies before using an ability. And when he copied your quirk, he gained All for One. That meant that i was in his mind, just as I've done with you. I suppose i must've scared him quite a bit."

Kokei smirks, 'that makes more sense. Thanks for clearing all that up, AfO.'

"This.. isn't gonna work.." Mezo says between pants, "I can't carry all of you while going at a speed beyond that of 3 people combined."

Kokei huffs, "well then, looks like it's time for Plan Catapult."

"That plan is really risky, though." Ojiro warns, "we won't be able to back you up.. it's gonna be a 4v1."

Kokei shrugs, "I don't need to beat them all. Just get the headband back.. and maybe get theirs too."

"Don't get too greedy, ribbit." Tsuyu states, and Kokei gives her a thumbs up.

Mezo reaches his right arm behind himself to grab Kokei's body. Mezo keeps His right arm fully extended behind him while he stares directly at Toru's team. "Good luck, Kokei. I'll try to catch up." Mezo tells Kokei, and with those final words, Mezo throws him.

'Whoosh', the constant sound of wind quickly breezing by was the only noise Kokei could hear clearly. He felt like a bird, so free and soaring through the air like a carefree animal. Except in the middle of a war zone, kinda like what wild animals have to go through. So he really was having the true animal experience.

The amount of force Mezo used to throw Kokei was amazing. "Push!" Kokei shouts, attempting to use his 'pushes' to launch him further, he didn't know if they helped whatsoever but it was better than not trying.

It only took about 15 seconds until Kokei was hovering just above Toru. Kokei no longer had the speed due to Mezo's throw, and had to Air Walk the rest of the way. But now, he was right where he wanted to be.

Kokei hadn't been noticed by any of their group yet, and he intended on utilizing this. Kokei abruptly reached both his arms out to grab at the back of Toru's headbands. But instead of grabbing those, he got and pulled on an invisible lock of her hair. "Owww!" Toru shouts.

All three of the carriers stop running and aim their attention at their distressed rider. And to their dismay, they saw Kokei. Kokei knew he was caught, so he quickly let go of Toru's hair and readjusted to grab hold of one of her headbands.

Kokei didn't know what point numbered headband he was grabbing onto, but he didn't have time to pull off and inspect. He could only pull the headband off and hop up into the air, hovering just above them all.

Jiro shot both her earphone plugs at Kokei, to which Kokei aims his left hand at them. "Push!" Kokei shouts, causing for her earphones to be blasted back and flop against the ground. With Kokei's right hand he unfolds the headband he held as to allow for him to see the number. As he did this, though, Rikido did a hop and attempted to swing at Kokei. But since he had to keep hold of Toru, he wasn't even close to connecting the attack. The number on the headband Kokei held read: 600. He did it, he grabbed the right one.

Jiro glances at Toru's forehead and gasps, "damn, Toru, he got the good headband!"

Jiro frantically moved her earphones up toward Kokei once more, and Kokei did the same thing he did before. "Push." Kokei speaks, but this time, Jiro had moved her earphones out of the way just before Kokei spoke. Causing for Kokei to miss his shot completely and allowing for Jiro's ear plugs to wrap around Kokei's left foot.

Jiro pulls down on her ears, causing for Kokei to lower some from being in the air, becoming within arm's reach of Toru. Kokei couldn't see Toru's hands, but he felt hands tugging on his right hand and trying to pry it open. Kokei swiftly slammed his left fist down on the invisible hands grabbing his rights'. But this didn't stop the hands from grabbing and pulling on his hand.

Kokei shakes his head, aiming his left hand at Toru's body. Rikido quickly shouts, "Toru, watch out! He's gonna blast you!"

But it was too late, Kokei had already said the fabled 'push'. This gust caused for Toru to go rolling on her back and tumbling away, on the cusp of falling off her carrier's backs. Luckily, Koji had his arms ready to catch her.

After Kokei had pushed Toru, the yanking on his foot only intensified. Kokei felt his body jolt lower, now, his feet were only a foot away from Jiro's head. Rikido seized this opportunity, swinging a fist and connecting with Kokei's gut. Kokei coughs from the sudden loss of breath, he had the wind knocked out of him.

Jiro hopped up and grabbed onto the headband in Kokei's right hand, but he still held it tight. "Just let go!" Jiro says while Rikido winds up another punch that swiftly lands with Kokei's stomach again.

And then, a distinct familiar voice was heard by Kokei. "You, the 1-A punk! Using your illusions on me to snatch my headbands was cowardly!" This voice was obvious as to who it belonged to, Neito. And when Kokei glanced to his right, he saw the boy approaching at a rapid pace due to his carrier's leg work.

Toru, newly recovered, reaches both her arms around Kokei's left arm. She held down Kokei's left forearm using all her weight, "Rikido, get the headband!"

Just after Toru finished speaking, Midnight's voice was heard once more: "2 minutes remaining!"

Kokei attempted to raise his left arm, or shake his left foot free yet both were futile. Kokei began to struggle, using his right leg to kick Rikido's head. But he just tanked the attack and moved his right arm up to grab the headband in Kokei's hand. And it wasn't hard for Rikido to pry open Kokei's hand, taking the headband for himself. Once he had the headband in hand, Rikido handed it to Toru.

Toru happily took the headband, sitting on Kokei's arm while he used her hands to wrap the headband around her forehead. Yet suddenly, Kokei began to chuckle lightly. "What're you laughing for?" Rikido asks, his deep voice showing the big difference between his and Kokei's.

"Heh, it's just that.. now you have a bigger problem." Kokei says, pointing at Neito and his team. By now, Neito's team was a mere yard away from the group of 5. Neito had already jumped off from his carrier's backs, and was aiming his right hand's palm at the group. "Push!" Surprisingly, he wasn't aiming for Kokei like everyone expect.

Instead, he shot directly at Toru. Toru gets blasted onto her back from the force of the air attack. As soon as she got off Kokei's arm, Kokei aims his left hand's palm at Jiro. "Push." Kokei speaks, causing for Jiro to stumble back and loosen her Earphones around his foot.

Rikido sees this happen and gets ready to punch Kokei once more, but Kokei already had his left hand aimed at him next. "Destroy- lightly!" Kokei says, he had to use destroy instead of Push to cause the same effect as a normal push would. Considering how heavy Rikido looked by all the muscle on his body. Nevertheless, Rikido stumbles back as well. Falling off his feet and landing on the ground.

Kokei turns to face Toru and Neito, now. And what he saw was the aftermath of their duel, in which Neito won. This was evident due to Neito holding the 390 point headband in his hand.

Kokei leans up, using the air as support to steady himself upon. 'Looks like he found out how to use Air Cannon.' Kokei thought while he aimed his left hand at Neito. "Push!" Kokei shouts, causing for Neito to go tumbling over the back of Koji but being caught by his carriers. Kokei swiftly ran on air to get to the dazed Toru, quickly grabbing onto her 600 point headband and wrapping it around his neck. He now had 3 headbands for a total of 1,005 points.

Midnight's voice sounded on the loudspeaker yet again: "1 minute remaining!"

Neito turned around to see Kokei, a devious smile on his face. "Perfect, you have 3 headbands. Now I'll get to beat you AND advance, how lucky!"

Kokei narrowed his eyes, the situation he was in now didn't look ideal, but there wasn't much time left and he didn't know if he had enough points to proceed. But before Kokei could decide to fight or flight, he felt a tongue wrap around himself and a moment after getting pulled away.

In the matter of a few seconds, he was back with his team. Ojiro began to speak first, "so did you get the-"

"Yes, now run! We have a thousand points, should be enough." Kokei instructs, and just like he had been doing for the last 14 minutes, Mezo began to run away from Neito's team.

"Oh no you don't!" Neito shouts, "after them!" Neito commands, and his carrier's quickly obey. The two groups played the most heated game of cat and mouse for some time, Neito using his new ability of Air Cannon to its fullest potential. "Push! Push! Push!" Neito kept shouting, attempting to snipe Kokei off Mezo. "Goddamn this quirk sucks!"

Kokei kept low down while on Mezo, one eye on the clock. '31.. 30.. 29..' Not much time left, he had to be careful. Now that Kokei's team was scaling the arena, to keep away from Neito and other teams, Kokei noticed all the insanity that occurred around the arena. Ice spikes and structures littered the terrain, as well as toxins and smoke. It truly was a barbarians game.

As Team Kokei scaled the outskirts, they had inadvertently backed themselves into a corner. The only area left for them to go to being where 3 teams battled for the fabled 10,000,000 headband. Ice sculptures surrounding the teams, consisting of team Izuku, Katsuki and Shoto.

"This is the last area we can go, unless we fight." Mezo informed his team, to which Kokei didn't even flinch.

"Just go, I'll make sure to stay safe. There's not much time left, we should be fine." Kokei commands, to which Mezo follows. Mezo charges into the battlefield, attempting to dodge the commotion and mass fighting.

Kokei used this time to observe what team had what headbands on. Team Izuku had 2 headbands, one worth 350 and the other worth 520.

Team Katsuki seemed to be on the ropes with only 1 headband worth a measly 190, so he was on the full offensive against the holder of the Spectacular 10 million. Katsuki's team had Eijiro, Hanata and the peculiar boy with the flock of crows surrounding him. Kokei saw his name on the Hologram and connected it with that person, his name was simply Krow. No last name, odd.

The first place team being Shoto's, consisting of Tenya, Denki and Momo. Shoto had 2 other headbands, one worth 250 and the other 645. Katsuki was constantly rushing at Shoto using his Explosions as a way to transmit himself toward the boy. Shoto was on the defensive, blocking Katsuki and keeping his distance. Both the riders and carriers were close to each other and battling one another, a true war.

Meanwhile, Izuku scraped for whatever points he could even attempt at getting. He was scared to get near the battling beasts but also not confident in his points. And Kokei's team, they just made sure to keep their distance while the enraged Neito chased them down.

Mezo quickly sprints past a worried Izuku, Kokei looks Izuku dead center in his eyes as they pass. Kokei simply points behind himself at Neito, as a way of warning Izuku for what's to come. But instead, the boy found it as an opportunity.

Izuku commanded his team to quickly rush at Neito's team, the sudden random fight caught Neuto off guard and the fight was on. But Kokei had no interest in that, all he cared for was the remaining time. '23..22..21..'

Time felt it was going by slower than usual, but Kokei supposed that was just his anticipation getting the best of him. He kept his eyes shifting side to side, unsurprisingly, there were a few teams that took Neito's place in chasing him. Yui's team, for instance, was now hot on Mezo's trail. Good thing for Kokei's team, there was barely any time left on the clock, they're so close to the finish line.

The clock kept shifting, and Kokei's palms only became more sweaty. '13.. 12.. 7.. 6..' the numbers on the board went by quick all of a sudden, and Kokei could've sworn that there was a glitch in the timer. The time had cut from 12 to 7, but whatever, Kokei assumed he was just seeing things as well.

The last few seconds of the battle were spent as leg work for Mezo, but it wasn't in vain. By the time the Cavalry Battle was officially over, Kokei still had all his headbands. Their points were secured.

Authors note: wow, this part is the longest part in this series by far. 6k words, jeez. That's all i had to say, just wow. Alright I'll talk to you all later.


	18. Part 18: Festival Halftime

"I will now read the results for the Cavalry battle!" Midnight announces, causing for the crowd to roar just as they've done before. The 12 teams whom competed in the Cavalry Battle looked up at the woman presenting while at a lowered position to her. "Now i do believe we had a minor issue with the timer, but, I'm sure a measly few seconds wouldn't have changed anything. Either way, we're having some technicians check the clocks and make sure they're all fine. Which works well, we'll behaving halftime right after I'm done reading the results for the Cavalry Battle!"

Midnight clasps her hands together, "now i will announce the placements!" Midnight slowly opened up the envelope she had in her hands and began reading its contents. "In first place with exactly 10,000,000 points.. Team Bakugo!"

Katsuki's team began frantically cheering, all but Katsuki and Krow. Just Eijiro and Hanta, high-fiving one another and shouting in pure joy. Katsuki simply crossed his arms and glances over at Shoto with a smirk. 'Looks like Katsuki was able to get the headband from Shoto in those last few seconds.' Kokei thought, nodding his head in a mild respect for Katsuki.

"In second place with 1,085 points exact.. " Midnight pauses for a moment, "is Team Todoroki!" Denki raises both his arms in victory, meanwhile Tenya, Shoto, and Momo simply stand there. Shoto seemed to be deep in thought, and Tenya was looking down at the ground disappointed. Momo didn't look sad or deep in thought, she just stood there with a smile on her face while the crowd cheered for her team.

"And sitting in third place with 1,005 points.. Team Kyōryokuna!" Midnight exclaims, and Kokei's team stands there humbly. Kokei brings up one hand and turns to the audience, waving with a smile on his face. He had shoes on once again, after the battle ended his shoes were graciously returned to him by Yui. "And finally in fourth place, and the last team to progress onto the final challenge of the Sports Festival, with 870.. Team Midoriya!"

At hearing Midnight's words, Izuku began to tear up. Kokei didn't even need to look to know, he could just hear the sniffling and the laughter of his teammates. Besides, he didn't care at that time. The only thing Kokei cared about, was that he did it. He's guaranteed top 20, he's achieved his goal! Yet.. he didn't have a clue as to how much farther he'd want to go. He didn't know what event was next, and he didn't know if he'd want to do well in it- rather- if he'd do well in it.

"We will now have a short Halftime break, this is the perfect time to go get concessions. Not sponsored," Midnight whispered her last few words. Then, she left from the stage and went to the restricted Staff Room. The audience began to filter out as well, each person going to do something different than the other.

"Great work, team, i hope we all do well in the next event." Ojiro tells the crew, to which they all respond similarly.

"Thanks, we all did really well. We were the A-team!" Kokei jokes, granting a few soft chuckles from his teammate peers.

While the four of them talked, a familiar invisible girl walks up to the group. It was Toru, "great work out there Kokei! I didn't know you were so skilled, to battle all us 4 at once makes you truly special."

Kokei shrugs his shoulders, "I wouldn't consider it all too special. It's not Toshinori level." Kokei's words only made all the people surrounding him question who was this 'Toshinori' character he spoke of. Kokei quickly fixes his mistake, "i mean All Might! Sorry, my bad."

"Oh, i was very confused as to who you were talking about for a moment. Thank you for clearing it up." Mezo responds, to which Kokei gives him a thumbs up.

"Now that i think about it, you've gotten way better, Kokei." Toru begins, "i mean, now you can float or something. I don't think you could've ever done that before, or maybe you were just holding out."

Kokei shakes his head, "nope that's new. I've been practicing it."

"If you can use large gusts of wind as attacks that are initiated with a word, and you can float on nothing, I'd say your quirk is.." Ojiro hums while he thinks, Kokei felt his palms becoming moist. He didn't like the direction this conversation was going, he didn't want to get on the topic of quirks. He felt they'd make him slip up and he'd say something to expose himself. "Probably like, Air control or something. I'm close?"

Kokei sighs a breath of relief, they had no reason to say he had All for One yet he still felt that was what he'd answer with. "Yeah, something like that."

"That's enough about his, ribbit, quirk. He can tell us it when he wants to, ribbit." Tsuyu speaks and the whole group nod their heads in agreement.

The group of 5 talk amongst themselves for a short period, until Kokei realized how raspy his voice was. He attempted to lick his lips to moisturize them but it was like licking sand paper. "I'm gonna go get some water." With those words, Kokei left the crew and exited the arena he stood in.

The stands in the arena were crowded as all living hell, but he heeded Midnight's words about the concessions. There were people, mainly heroes, that flooded the walkways. There were many open areas, not filled in with glass windows, to allow for a breeze to be circuited into the place. Otherwise, it'd be a complete doghouse with even those sitting and watching sweating as much as the competitors. But due to how connected some people were with the competitors, that happened to some already.

As Kokei neared closer to the concessions stand, he remembered the fatal truth: he hadn't had any money on him. Kokei groans loudly, quickly moving past the gang of people passing by to get near the crowds' seating area. He was searching for a particular woman, his mother.

Of course, it was near impossible for Kokei to observe where Sobokuna was resident at. So, he used Infared Ray to see in another vision. Something Kokei recently learned about this quirk, is that he could sense other's emotional states. He learned a week ago when he went into town and used the quirk. And everyone was a different color at their brain level, yellow being happy, blue being sad and so on.

Kokei's goal when using this ability would be to find a red color when they would see him, it indicated love. And whenever Kokei was around Sobokuna, she had the red color. But there was a range as to how far the sight would go, therefore making it much more challenging. Not to mention the array of colors that seemingly blended together to form a different color.

After a few minutes of vain uneventful searching, Kokei accepted the fact that finding his mother amongst the crowd was finding a needle in a haystack. So, he settled with the idea of not getting concessions after all. He supposed that maybe he could find a drinking fountain or something, maybe go to the 1-A waiting room and get the remaining money in his pants' pockets. With this idea in his mind, Kokei retreated back to the waiting rooms.

While Kokei made his way to the waiting rooms, he couldn't help but feel paranoid of someone watching him. Considering the last time he felt this way someone was watching him, it was some serious paranoia as he walked. There was the occasional hero that came up to Kokei, congratulating him on his entertaining and impressive performance. So, Kokei thought that that's who was watching him, just the audience that gauged his skills and wanted to commend him on them.

It didn't take long for Kokei to arrive at his destination, it was nothing compared to the challenged he faced throughout his day. Needless to say when Kokei made it to the door that lead into the waiting room, he had a very calm and gathered demeanor, practically throwing the door open.

With the door open, Kokei immediately noticed the odd thing occurring. Minoru Mineta, he was leaning up close to the unisex bathroom door. He had a very perverted look on his face, but also, somewhat eager. His tongue hung outside of his mouth while he whispered to himself.

The moment Minoru heard a door open, he frantically jumped up and backed into a corner of the room. Minoru gazed upon who it was that caught him, to which he pleaded. "P-please, I wasn't doing anything wrong! I swear to you, i wasn't!"

Kokei sighed and shook his head, he then gazed around the room. There was no one else in the waiting room, before Kokei, it was just Minoru. Kokei slowly walks over to his water bottle, it was exactly where he last left it. Before Kokei could even speak, he took a great drink from his water. "What were you even doing here before i came in?"

Minoru gazes off to the side while he fiddled with his fingers, "nothing! I was doing nothing!"

"Dude, I don't care what it was, I won't judge you. Just tell me." Just as Kokei finished speaking, Denki walked into the room from the same door Kokei entered.

"Hey Minoru, did the girls put on the outfits ye-" Denki stops mid-sentence, due to seeing it wasn't just Minoru in the room. "O-oh, hey Kokei!" Denki presses a hand against the back of his head, "h-how come you're not at lunch?"

"There's a lunch? Huh, knowing that would've saved me a lot of hassle." Kokei admits.

"Well duh, it's still a school day after all." Denki responds, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame.

Kokei then goes on the offensive. "So, it's looking like you two are in cahoots. What're you guys doing here and does it involve 'the girls'?"

Denki and Minoru freeze up, both staring blankly at Kokei with terror in their eyes. But soon, Kokei learned the truth. Just moments after Kokei's inquisition, the unisex bathroom door opened up. Thus revealing Ochaco.. in just her bra and panties. Her elegant Voluptuous curves being put on display. Everyone, all four of them, stood completely still and didn't utter a single word for a few seconds.. until Ochaco embarrassedly shouts: "perverts!" And runs back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind herself.

Minoru immediately fainted, a solid stream of blood gushing out of his nose, and Denki simply gains very red cheeks and a bloodstream down his nose as well. As for Kokei, he got pinked cheeks and began apologizing profusely. "Sorry Ochaco! We didn't see anything bad!" Kokei lied, he'd seen more than enough to give him lewd dreams for at least a week. Ochaco cracked the door open some so she could hold a conversation with the boys and hear what they had to say.

"W-why'd you come out in just your underwear?" Denki asked, trying to regain his composure after the amazing sight he'd seen.

"I didn't hear any voices! I thought no one was there!" Ochaco admits in a real flustered tone, it sounded really adorable.

"Let's just uh, let's just go." Kokei says, turning toward the front door. "Let's uhm, let's go get lunch."

Denki, between deep shaky breaths, speaks. "Yeah.. let's go. C'mon Minoru." Denki gazed over at Minoru, but he was truly out cold. "Oh, never mind." With Denki's final words, Kokei and him made their way to lunch.

\--

"So, how far do you guys think you'll get in the final challenge?" Tenya questions his peers, the cafeteria the group of 1-A boys sat in looked near identical to the fancy lunchroom in U.A., but considering this was also a part of U.A, it made sense why it was so high class.

Ojiro sat next to Tenya at the rounded table, so he answered first. "I'm aiming to just not be last. Though, getting first would be very prosperous."

Eijiro shrugs his shoulders, "depends on what it is the final challenge will be."

"Probably something dumb, like another obstacle course." Denki responds, taking a bite out of the sandwich he ordered.

"I think it'll probably be 1 on 1 battles, they'll be able to test the power and intelligence of all of us." Izuku answers, to which Katsuki quickly responds.

"Shut the hell up, Deku!" Katsuki, sitting across the table next to Eijiro, spoke next. "Doesn't matter what the hell it is we're doing, I'll win no matter what."

"S-sorry Ka-chan!" Izuku apologizes, hiding in his chair.

All of the boys continued their socialization, except for a few select people. Specifically, Shoto, he still seemed deep in thought. This was so obvious, to Kokei at least, that after the boys finished their food and began to leave one-by-one, Kokei spoke to Shoto.

"Hey, Shoto." Kokei spoke, but it still didn't get Shoto to even notice him. Instead, Shoto kept walking with the rest of the rowdy pack. So, Kokei reaches out and grabs onto Shoto's arm, to which Shoto quickly pulls his arm out and away from Kokei's grasp.

"You trying to pick a fight?" Shoto asks, in more of a questioning tone rather than threatening. He seemed genuinely interested if Kokei was attempting to fight him.

"No, i was just wondering something." Kokei now had Shoto's attention, both of them had stopped walking and stood in the middle of the hallway. "What're you thinking so much about?"

Shoto's look of interest dissipates fast once he learns the true motive to Kokei's actions. "Oh, that's unimportant. I'm just wondering about something that is of no relevance to you." Shoto turns away from Kokei and begins to walk away from the boy.

'Is that really the reason? Or can he not tell me?' Kokei wonders, 'maybe it's because of the Hero vs. Villain exercise we did all that time ago. Maybe he still holds a grudge on me for that, no, he doesn't seem the type to stress something like that.' Kokei places a thumb against the underside of his chin, 'i guess it really doesn't matter, then'

\--

"Now then, who's ready for the finals?!" Present Mic asks the crowd, and it riles up into a roar of shouts and cheers. He was now up on the platform that Midnight usually was standing on, while the finalists looked up at the pro hero. "But, before the finals, participants have the option to take part in recreational side games! Ya hear?"

The crowd, both being the finalists and the audience, clap for the announcement from Hizashi. During this time, the group of cheerleaders make this their time to make their appearances. The group of attractive women make their way out onto the stage with Hizashi. Odd thing is, many of the cheerleaders were females from class 1-A. Momo, Jiro, Toru, Mina and even Ochaco.

When Kokei noticed that Ochaco was in the group if cheerleaders, it became clear now why she was in her drawls. She was getting changed for her performance, along with all the other girls. It all made sense now, even why the finalist girls didn't eat lunch with the group of boys. They had to get ready, respectable.

While the girls did their cheer and mild performance, Denki was obvious to showing the flirtation these women made him feel. Having a serious bloody stream going down his nose and a gleeful smile on his face. He looked like he cared not for the Sports Festival anymore, who knows how Minoru felt since he's not even in the finals and these women are all he has to fawn over.

Midnight then takes the mic, replacing Hizashi as the speaker. "Before we can progress, if i could have the finalists draw lots from the box being placed below me." As Midnight spoke, one of the staff place a black box at Midnights' feet. "This will be to determine the matchups for the final round: a one on one fighting competition!"

Similarly to every other time Hizashi or Midnight announce something, the crowd bursts into a loud cheer. Then, the students took turns taking a piece of paper from the box and handing said paper to the staff member who placed the box. It didn't take long for all the 16 people to have drawn a number, and so, the numbers were calculated.

Midnight, along with some other staff members, file through the numbers and who drew them while Hizashi entertained the crowd. After around 5 minutes of listening to Hizashi trying to be relatable to a hunk of teens and heroes, the results were in. "Alright, the results are in- yo! And here they are!" Hizashi states, and behind him appears a hologram.

The hologram had brackets and names on it, it looked pretty in depth. But as per usual, everyone just looked for their name then inspected the rest of the board. There were 8 matchups in total, and the board was split in two. 1-4 of the first few matches, then 5-8 of the others. The winner of each bracket would then go against one another as the final battle.

Kokei raced his eyes along the board, he was somewhat worried for who he'd be paired against. But at the same time, he was excited. Once step at a time, first things first, where was his name? 'Not first match.. not 3rd..' Kokei thought, he wasn't on the whole 1st half of the rankings, instead, he found his name on the 2nd side. '6th matchup: Fumikage Tokoyami vs Kokei Kyōryokuna'. There his name was, fighting against the birdlike classmate of his. The guy looked pretty serious and somewhat intimidating, but Kokei inspected the rest of the board first.

The matches went as follows: '1st- Izuku Midoriya vs Mashirao Ojiro, 2nd- Shoto Todoroki vs Hanta Sero, 3rd- Kro vs Denki Kaminari, 4th- Tenya Iida vs Mei Hatsume' then, the second half. '5th- Momo Yaoyorozu vs Asui Tsuyu, 6th- Fumikage Tokoyami vs Kokei Kyōryokuna, 7th- Eijiro Kirishima vs Mezo Shoji, 8th- Katsuki Bakugo vs Ochaco Uraraka'.

"Looks like you'll be my model today, Jet-boy." Mei tells Tenya with a sly smirk.

"Wha- what's that supposed to mean?" Tenya asks, to which he gains no answer.

"Huh.. who even is that?" Katsuki asks as he finally sees who he's going against.

"Wha- we're in the same class, how doesn't he know me!?" Ochaco questions, putting both her pompoms up to cover her mouth in shock.

"Bro.. who's Kro?" Denki questions, looking around himself in a questioning way. Kro simply huffs and stands there, not really showing any emotion.

While Kokei observes his peers' reactions, Fumikage approaches the boy. "Good luck, Kokei."

Kokei blinks a couple times at Fumikage, he didn't expect this type of hospitality from a future opponent. "Yeah, may the best man win." Fumikage nods his head, then, turns away from Kokei and walks away from the boy. All he wanted to do was hope Kokei luck, odd.

"Hey, ribbit, Kokei." A girls' voice calls out to Kokei, and when he turned to the direction of it, it was one of the cheerleaders. One in particular, Tsuyu.

"Oh- hey Tsu." Kokei waves at her with a smile on his face, and Tsuyu smiles back.

"Ribbit, Kokei.." Tsuyu puts one finger on the bottom of her lip as she looks up to the sky instead of at Kokei. "Do you wanna hangout, ribbit, before the matchups? Ribbit."

Kokei subtlety gasps, 'why does.. Tsu wanna hangout with me? Is there something she needs.. or something?' Kokei questions in his mind, but at the same time, he answers. "Sure."

\--

Sunlight, their rays of light energy beamed down on the stadium and all around it. Luckily, there was a nice park area which held a large amount of trees to provide cover from the harsh sunlight. There were two people who took full advantage of this cover, Kokei and Tsuyu.

The two walked down the dirt path that seemed made for them, though, Kokei walked awkwardly. He kept glancing over at the frog-girl next to him, then turning away from looking at her to gaze back at the end of the path. But, this deafening silence was becoming unbearable. He felt the need to say something, anything really. "So.. why'd you bring me out here?"

"Oh yeah- i forgot, ribbit." Tsuyu clears her throat, but her voice still sounded raspy. "You don't have to answer this, ribbit, but I'm really curious." Kokei glances over at Tsuyu, she caught his attention. "What is your, ribbit, quirk?"

Kokei sighs and looks down to the ground, 'I can't tell her the truth.. i just can't.' Kokei thought, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them and looking at the rather short girl with a smile. "It's mainly based around Air and air control, but i find out something new about it regularly. Like being able to walk on air, that was pretty surprising."

Tsuyu nods her head, "thank you for, ribbit, sharing that." Tsuyu pauses speaking for a couple seconds, and Kokei takes this time to stop staring at her and look away. Then, she speaks again, "riiibit, y'know, we might fight each other, ribbit."

Kokei tilts his head to the side somewhat, showing visible confusion. "What do you mean?"

Tsuyu glares down at the ground while she speaks, "if i beat momo, ribbit, and you beat Fumikage, ribbit, then we'll battle."

"Huh, you've got a point. Well then," Kokei suddenly stops walking and turns to face Tsuyu. Tsuyu notices this and stops walking as well, turning her body to face Kokei head-on. Now, their height difference was very obvious. "Good luck, Tsu, i hope we both make it to there!"

Tsuyu simply stares at Kokei, her blank stare was somewhat creepy but Kokei stared back. They eyed each other pretty hard, and after a couple seconds of it, it began to feel intimate. But the soft breeze is what finally got Kokei to blink, and that's when Tsuyu spoke. "Ribbit, i won."

Kokei blinks a couple times over, "you won what?"

"The, ribbit, staring contest." Tsuyu states, then Kokei awes and nods his head.

"Oh, I didn't realize that's what we were doing." Kokei rubs the back of his head with his left hand and smiles.

"Awe, c'mon, lemme see some action!" Jenny shouts into Kokei's ears, which causes him to jolt.

'Ouch, i thought i turned off all your comments!' Kokei thought, rubbing both his ears with both his hands.

"Nooope, i just didn't wanna say anything because watching you compete was pretty hot." Jenny licks her lips, causing for Kokei to shiver.

"Are you, ribbit, alright?" Tsuyu asks, her gaze looking up at Kokei was really adorable.

"Uh, yeah, sorry. My ears just started ringing suddenly, my bad." Kokei apologizes, then thinks: 'what the hell do you want!?'

"You're out here.. all alone.. with a girl! Shoot your shot! I won't consider it cheating since I'm dead, you're like a widow! Now go do the do!" Jenny shouts at Kokei in the same way a couch shouts at their team.

Tsuyu closes her eyes and nods her head, "it's alright."

Due to Jenny's words, Kokei now looked down at Tsuyu in a different light. Now, he noticed her curves and innocent stare. 'Goddamn it.' Kokei breathes in and out once heavily, then, he made his move. Kokei brings his right hand down to Tsuyu's left and holds it. He positions their hands in such a way that his fingers intertwined with hers, then he spoke. "I know you'll do really well, Tsu. I believe in you."

Tsuyu moves her head down to look at their held hands, and then, she interlocks her fingers with his as well. "Yeah, ribbit, you will too. You did really good in the, ribbit, Cavalry battle, ribbit."

Kokei shakes his head, "I wasn't all that special. But your tongue really carried us, though."

"You, ribbit, think so?" Tsuyu questions, bringing her right hand up to her bottom lip.

Kokei nods, "yeah, totally!" Kokei then slightly squeezes Tsuyu's hand, her hands were huge! But her hands were really soft and warm, it made up for the intimidating size.

Suddenly, Tsuyu reaches out and latches her other hand around Kokei's left hand and looks up into Kokei's eyes. She looks really serious all of a sudden, it was scary. "I wanna battle you, ribbit, so you should really try to win, ribbit. Fumikage is strong, ribbit, so you'll need to try really hard."

Kokei gazed down at Tsuyu, she was being assertive. Well- enough to feel her assertiveness was there. Her intent was obvious, it was really cute. Kokei smiles and nods, "I definitely will." And in his mind, he accepted the imminent truth. 'Well, Afo, looks like I'm gonna need to get a little higher than 20th place.'

All for One smirks and silently responds, "is that so?"

Authors note: finally, we made it to the 1v1's! I've been looking forward to this part of the story for awhile now, so I'm excited to finally do it! I hope you've enjoyed reading the story so far and liked this little interjection to the Sports Festival. That's all i have to say today, so ill talk to you all later.


	19. Part 19: Kokei vs Fumikage

"It's time.. for round 1 of this year's Sports Festival finals!" Midnight shouts into her microphone, doing a idol-like pose which made the crowd go wild with anticipation. "I would firstly like to congratulate the 16 contestants who've made it this far! You're all amazing!"

The group of 1-A students who sat up in their designated stands, with the exception of Izuku, Ojiro, Shoto, Hanta, Denki and Tenya, had mixed emotions on her words. "Obviously i am, I don't know about the rest of these dweebs." Katsuki states, gaining an annoyed sigh from Eijiro, who sat next to him.

"C'mon man, we know you're strong." Eijiro whispers, but then gets a deadly stare from Katsuki which shut him up fairly fast.

Kokei ignored his peers, instead, taking a couple sips from a large water bottle. There was one of those water bottle refill stations in the 1-A waiting room, so he used it on the bottle he had bought. He had a nice glisten of sweat on his forehead already, and where he sat in the stands wasn't even in direct light of the sun.

This was due to the mild effort he had exerted during the recreational games. After his hangout with Tsuyu, Kokei went to the event to hone in on his skills. Fumikage also did it, so Kokei used this time to gauge the boy's moves. Most to all of his abilities were based around that dark shadow that propelled from his core. Fumikage used this bird-like thing to head-butt others, slam into others, etc. It looked pretty painful too, so Kokei grew wary of the boy. While Kokei sat in his seat, Ochaco to his right and Mezo to his left, he thought long and hard about a possible plan or strategy to use against his eventual opponent. Unfortunately, there weren't many options. One of the main ones was to use Black, but all the eyes would be on those two and using Black might be pushing it.

"Now, let's jump right into the first matchup!" Midnight announces, "the first one verses one match of this year is: Izuku Midoriya Vs. Mashirao Ojiro!"

With the end of her words, two people began to make their way onto the area below. In the center of the Stadium was a very large flat rectangle of a fighting area. The hero Cementoss was on the outside of the rectangle with his quirk at the ready, while Midnight was on the other side of the arena.

The two people stood up to the plate were none other than Izuku and Ojiro, going into the gladiator fighting arena. One person stood at one end, and the other at the opposite end. It was an imminent war, and it would be entertaining nonetheless. "Both contestants are in the arena, so.." Midnight began, "let the battle begin!"

With the final words from Midnight, the battle commenced. The countdown up at the end of the arena showed 10 minutes for fighting, but Kokei assumed there'd be little to no times seeing that timer reach 0. With the battle beginning, Izuku and Ojiro rushed toward each other and fought valiantly. Well, of course until Izuku used one "Smash!" On Ojiro while he was near the edge of the ring, blasting him out of bounds easily.

While the smoke cleared and it was shown that Izuku's right hand's pointer finger was broken, Midnight announced: "Finish! Round 1 is over, Izuku Midoriya is declared the victor!" As Midnight says this, the crowd erupts with cheers and celebratory shouts.

Ochaco was by far one of the loudest cheerers, going as far as to stand up and wave both her arms around in the air like she was during the Recreational Games while dressed as a cheerleader. Kokei, however, just clapped and admired Ochaco's intense clapping and cheering. Mezo notices this, and acts upon it. "Huh, you've got the hots for Ochaco?"

Kokei quickly faces Mezo, a sweat drop dripping down his forehead. "What're you talking about?!"

Mezo points at Kokei, then at the cheering Ochaco. "The intimate stare you have while looking at her is intense."

Kokei shakes his head and sighs, "no, man. It's just because of something else."

Mezo smirks and nods, "alright, Kokei. If that's what you believe is going on, then I'll believe your word for it." Mezo crosses both his arms and sits back in his seat, leaving Kokei with a sense of shock.

As Kokei turned to look back forward at the arena, Midnight announcing who the next fighters will be, he had a newfound feeling in his chest. This feeling was especially active when he thought, got near, or looked at Ochaco. It was a burning sensation in his chest, and a heart thumping feeling. The only thing he was able to relate it to was the feeling when hanging out with Jenny, which only made Kokei more confused.

It didn't help that whenever Kokei looked at Ochaco, and she looks back as they lock eyes, she always got red cheeks and turned away. Did he do something wrong? And if that was the case, what was it and how could he fix it? And most importantly, why did he care so greatly?

And yet with all these questions at mind, Kokei decided to ignore all of them and attempt small talk. Kokei leans up in his chair, looking down at the cool fight of Shoto and Hanta. Which was coming to a urgent close, with Shoto winning. "That's a uh.. pretty intense fight, huh?" Kokei questions, looking to Ochaco.

Ochaco glances at Kokei, then blushes and looks down. "Y-yeah.."

'Why the hell is she so weird around me!? Was she always like this, is it something i did?' Kokei ran through the ideas in his mind, and yet all he could think of was her just being embarrassed. So instead, he took the offensive approach. "Ochaco, what's up? Why're you so- uhm.. hesitant to talk to me?"

Ochaco doesn't take her eyes from off the ground, talking to floor instead of Kokei. "Because.. you peeped on me."

Kokei sighs and face palms, it all made sense now. Why she looked so flustered when speaking to him, the rosy cheeks and the avoidance. "Oh, yeah, my bad. It was an honest mistake, really."

Ochaco slowly raises her head to look up at Kokei. "Well.. I'm not too upset that you saw me like that.. I'm more mad that Denki and Minoru did!" Ochaco pauses for a moment, "they didn't see much.. did they?"

Kokei blinks a couple times in awe, what she said stunned him. 'She.. she didn't care that i saw!? What the hell?!' Kokei gulped the spit in his mouth before he dared speak again. "Y-y-yeah, they didn't see much at all."

Ochaco smiles and breathes a sigh of relief, "that's good to hear."

"Round 3: Kro vs. Denki Kaminari!" Midnight shouts, causing for the two boys to approach the center stage. Kro stood with a relaxed posture, a flock of crows swooping and swirling around the boy. Meanwhile Denki stood at the other end with a smug smirk on his face. "Both the contestants are in the ring, so, let the battle begin!"

As soon as Midnight finished speaking, Denki charges at Kro. He quickly sprints at the boy with a confident smile on his face. Kro, on the other hand, just stood in the same place. The entire crowd went silent in anticipation, this fight was bound to be a good one. It didn't take all too long for Denki to get within 10 feet of Kro, and once he got there, Denki charged up an electric punch attack. Still, Kro stood and waited.

Until finally, Denki got within a few feet away from Kro and went to land his shocking punch. Then... Denki stopped moving completely. Denki, Kro, Midnight and Cementoss were all standing firmly still. ".. what the..?" Kokei asks, it was like life itself was lagging. The entire crowd had the exact same reaction.

And then, after about 5 seconds, everything resumed as normal. Now, Denki was outside the ring and as for Kro, he stood facing Denki. Kros' crows flocking around him like always. Midnight blinks a couple times at the result of the battle, then, she announces. "Alright, Kro is the victor of this battle!"

And so, without so much as even a word, Kro walks off the arena and leaves. Leaving everyone with many questions, and the only answers they had were odd. Just peculiar and impossible answers for an unanswerable. Luckily, Midnight easily transitions into the next and final event for Section 1 of 2. Tenya vs. Mei.

As the fight commenced, the crowd slowly began shutting up about the weirdness that transpired earlier and get themselves invested in Mei's apparent commercial for her products. Kokei wasn't too interested in this, so, he decided to start up some conversation. "Hey Ochaco uhm.." Ochaco looks to Kokei with a curious look on her face, allowing for Kokei to continue. "Why aren't you mad that i saw you.. like that? It's hard for me to wrap my head around." Kokei questions, causing for Ochaco to get flustered again.

"Because those other two are complete perverts! And i trust you a lot more than them, i know you wouldn't do anything perverted like them." Ochaco states with a smile and a head tilt, making her look only more adorable.

Kokei shakes his head, 'if only she knew.. I'm gonna use that image of her for weeks!'

Shihai sighs, "we didn't need to know all that, dude. I kinda got the point already."

Kokei scratches the back of his head innocently, "I'm glad that you feel comfortable around me.. maybe we can do it again sometime?" Ochaco's eyes suddenly widen, and her mouth slowly gapes as she stares terrifyingly as Kokei. It didn't take long for Kokei to see the fault in his words, but it was already too late. "I-i'm sorry! I didn't mean it in a bad way, that just came out wrong!"

Ochaco turns away from Kokei, giving him the cold shoulder. And the worst part was that he felt he deserved it, not even trying any harder to apologize for his actions. Instead, simply watching the final match.

The fight didn't last long, after a few minutes of Mei using Tenya as her model for all of her tool and gadgets, she walked out the rectangle and forfeited the fight. "Oh? It's over?" Midnight questions, she was bored beyond belief during the whole fight duration. "Well, we now have a victor for Match 4: Iida Tenya!" The crowd applauses, not as strong as normal, but they applause. "And that marks the end of Section 1 of the 1v1 finals! After our short intermission, Section 2 will begin!"

Upon hearing Midnight's words, everyone left in the 1-A seating area stand in unison. "Looks like time to warm up." Katsuki says with a grin, and so, the group of 8 marched. Marching to the place where they'd battled each other one-by-one.

The fight between Tsuyu and Momo was a one sided duel. Momo wasn't too good at thinking on her toes, causing for her to stay on the defensive. Which allowed for Tsuyu to sweep up the victory. "Finish!" Midnight shouts, "We have a winner for Match 5: Asui Tsuyu!"

The crowd roars in cheer, and so does Kokei. He stood at the corridor that lead into the arena, it's where the upcoming fighters waited out until their matches. Kokei felt nervous, but he tried to hide it by smiling snd clapping for Tsuyu. Tsuyu had won, so he felt obligated to win his match as well. It was a necessity now, like eating food and drinking water. "Next up, can i have the Match 6 fighters come up to the stage? Fumikage Tokoyami and Kokei Kyōryokuna!"

'Deep breaths, Kokei, In and out, calm yourself. You're up, no need in fearing now.' Kokei thinks, giving himself a mediocre pep talk.

"This is it, young Kyōryokuna, calm yourself down and don't let them know you're nervous. You mustn't show fear." All for One tells the boy, his voice as calm and knowing as ever. "He has a bird, and you're a air-wielding beast. Victory is ever-so yours, as long as you reach out and grab hold of it. Remember, fear and disbelief on yourself are your only enemies."

Kokei nods his head, jumping side to side to pump himself up for his event. "Yeah, that's right.. i can win!"

AfO huffs and nods, "exactly, now, go on and give these people a show."

With All for One's last few words, Kokei energizes himself up majorly. Practically running out the corridor and looking out at the large sea of crowd above and surrounding him. Their cheers were so loud, and it made him feel like a star, a hero, a somebody.

Kokei swiftly jogged up the stairs to get onto the arena, Fumikage positioned at the other end of the field. It all felt so surreal, he was really going to battle this guy who he knew so little of. "Well, since both competitors are present.. let the battle begin!" Midnight shouts, and just like that, the challenge was underway.

The moment the battle began, both Kokei and Fumikage ran toward one another. This was a first for the battles today, always only having one person race at the other. The crowd waited in anticipation while the two boys neared each other, and then, they met halfway. Fumikage's dark shadow erects from his core, and shifts to slam into Kokei.

Kokei narrows his eyes and prepares himself for impact, he had no plan so he had to devise one on the spot. The shadow slams into Kokei, hitting the center of his chest roughly. Kokei wraps both his arms around the shadow to hold it in place, but, the shadow was too narrow to hold still. Instead, Fumikage pulls the shadow out from Kokei's grips just for it to slam into his face.

Kokei blocks his face off from the attack, hitting his forearms instead. The crowd fell silent in anticipation. So far, it'd been a one sided fight with only one person using their quirk. Kokei takes a few steps away from Fumikage, but he didn't let up. Dark shadow relentlessly slams into Kokei time and time again, making Kokei need to block and dodge as many attacks as he could. He still got hit by a great many of the hits, but he now had a good distance from Fumikage. There was now 20 feet between the two now, and Fumikage wasn't attacking now.

Kokei quickly looks down to the ground, making sure he was still in the rectangle- to which- he was. But for some reason, Fumikage stopped attacking. Was this the distance limit he could use dark shadow from? Kokei smirks, 'good, this is really good.' Kokei stands up tall, practically showing off his bruises and scrapes from battle that put many holes in his uniform. 'This was why i haven't been attacking, i wanted to accurately assess his range. And considering grabbing the shadow was near impossible, it's looking like a ranged battle would suit me better.'

Kokei raises his left hand at Fumikage, time to finally attack. "Push." Kokei speaks, a gust of air shooting at Fumikage. He blocks using dark shadow, covering his face and upper body from the fairly light attack. 'A push won't do much, I should've guessed.' Kokei sighs, looking away from Fumikage for a moment before saying another word. "Destroy."

A hard and forceful gust of air slams into Fumikage, even with him blocking made him slide back. Fumikage vaults to the side of the attack, getting outside its narrow range. Then, he quickly sprints toward Kokei. His only goal: cover the distance between the two.

'Time to test my main strategy.' Kokei brings up both his fists near his chin, pushing himself up onto his toes. And, he simply waited for Fumikage to get closer. Once within 10 feet of Kokei, Fumikage stops running and uses dark shadow for the rest of the distance. The shadow reaches Kokei at a very quick speed, and when it got to him, Kokei swings a hard right punch at it. As he did, his right hand became dark.

There was a moment of pure silence after this, many of the crowd- even Fumikage- were completely confused at Kokei's obnoxious fighting strategy. After a moment of staying still, Dark shadow capitalizes on Kokei's weird attack pattern. But, as Dark shadow got close to Kokei, Kokei simply raises his arm above the shadow. And then, just like when he punched it, dark shadow stayed completely still with a dazed look.

Fumikage narrows his eyes while he on-looked the stalemate dark shadow apparently found itself in. Fumikage huffs, "what is the meaning of this?"

Kokei leans his head up to look Fumikage in the eye, a smirk on his face. "It worked." Kokei's plan had worked, to his surprise. His strategy, seeing if black was effective on dark shadow, was a success.

See, as Kokei punched the dark shadow, the two entities shadows' combined for a moment. Allowing for Kokei to attempt at taking control over the darkness, something he's rarely tried before. This made it possible to stop dark shadow from attacking him, making it paralyzed instead.

But, as their shadows disconnected from being launched away due to the punch, dark shadow had mobility again. This was still futile as soon as Kokei connected their shadows once more by raising his arm over the dark shadow. Now, he had control over the shadow once more.

'I can't just used black in plain sight of everyone, that'd only raise more questions. I have to make some type of cover..' Kokei ponders, then, he moves his arm away from dark shadow. Once he took his hand off dark shadow, Kokei quickly sprints away from Fumikage. Getting around 25 feet distance from him now.

Fumikage sighs, "this fight has gone on for quite long now. Stop your fleeing and fight me like a hero." Fumikage calls out to Kokei, slowly pacing toward the boy.

Kokei nods his head, a drip of sweat dripping down the side of his face. He had a new plan, it should work.. hopefully. It didn't take long for Fumikage to get within 15 feet of Kokei, and as he did, Kokei aimed his left hand at Fumikage. Fumikage stops walking at this sight, he knew the power that hand beheld. "Destroy!" Kokei shouts, but his target wasn't Fumikage.

Instead, he was aiming for the stone between the two. The sheer amount of power this destroy had caused for the stone to crack and piece off. One-by-one pieces broke off and were went up into the air. All this uprooting caused for a good amount of dust, and a fairly thick layer of it.

Kokei quickly runs toward Fumikage, activating Infrared Ray to see the boy through the rubble. And in no time, both Kokei and Fumikage were inside the cloud of dust. "This was the worst choice you could've made, Kokei." Fumikage speaks, his dark shadow letting out a small roar and becoming visibly buffer. "Covering us from the sun like this."

Fumikage sends dark shadow in the direction of Kokei's approaching dark outline. But, there was no collision, dark shadow didn't hit the outline. Kokei grins, holding dark shadow in the palm of his darkened left hand. "No, I've just won."

Kokei's plan of using Air Cannon to create a fog of debris, that'd make cover for himself to use Black. Using Air Cannon, Infrared Ray and black, almost all of the current quirks he had access to. All to make Fumikage defenseless, that's what he was without dark shadow after all.

Kokei firmly grips dark shadow, whispering commands to it. "Dark shadow, attack Fumikage repeatedly. Hard." Kokei removes his hand from Dark shadow, allowing for the thing to fulfill its tasks. Since Kokei had a layer of darkness all around him, he kept the connection to dark shadow alive by embedding himself into the dust.

"Dark shadow- what're you-!" Fumikage shouts, evading and dodging the attacks from the shadow connected to him. But, it was faster and stronger than him. It was only a matter of time before dark shadow got the upper hand on Fumikage, hitting the boy with a flurry of attacks. Head slams, punches, anything it could muster over and over.

It didn't take very long until dark shadow launched its user out of the dust cloud, making Fumikage land fully on the ground. Slowly, Kokei emerges from the dust as well. A condescending stance he had over Fumikage. Fumikage weakly attempts to stand, but Kokei aims his left palm at the boy. "Push."

Cheers rang throughout the crowd loudly, they were loving the amount of action this match had in it now. The forceful air shoves Fumikage back far, but not fully out of the circle. There was around 25 feet until the end of the rectangle. "Push, push, push." Kokei shouts repeatedly, forcefully making Fumikage fall back over and over again. Until finally, he toppled over the barriers of the ring.

"Wow- Fumikage has fallen outside the ring!" Midnight announces, even she was surprised by the state Fumikage was in. Battered, bruised and bloody, even worse shape than Kokei was in at the beginning of the battle. "The winner of match 6: Kokei Kyōryokuna!"

"Amazing, young Kyōryokuna!" AfO congratulates Kokei, patting him on the back. "That was a beautiful display, I'm sure the press'll eat it up! Not to mention all the heroes here, you'll definitely get throughly recognized."

Kokei looks up at the sky, it was nighttime. Of course it was, they were at the same scene where the two had met- which occurred at night. "I really beat Fumikage.. that's kinda hard to believe."

All for One chuckles, "I didn't have a doubt in my mind that you'd succeed. You defeated a strong foe by your lonesome, i really did choose right in making you the successor to my quirk."

Kokei smiles, all the compliments from All for One were nice to hear. "Thanks, Afo. Say, you think my mom saw me win that?"

AfO scoffs, "as if she wouldn't."

Kokei nods, "good point." Kokei kneels down to grab a pebble and throws it at the other side of the alleyway. "So, what am i here for now? Am I sleeping?"

All for One crosses both his arms, "something like that. When you went to the Nurse so you'd get examined, she puckered up to kiss you and you fainted. Out of embarrassment, or disgust.. maybe even lust."

Kokei gasps, "as if I'd pass out from being lusty for her! She's so.. not my type!" All for One begins to loudly laugh, his deep voice making him still sound menacing even when joyed. "What's so funny?"

All for One finally starts slowing down his laughter, "how badly you denied that was hilarious."

Kokei huffs, "it wasn't all that funny.."

AfO doesn't stop laughing, though. He laughs so much that he began to lean on the wall for stability. "You looked so petrified." AfO states between loud bits of laughter.

Kokei looked down to the ground while he stayed squatted, he didn't even notice he was giggling now too. And after a few seconds, he laughed loudly too. All for One slowly calms down his laughter to a halt, gripping at his stomach when he did. "Wow, I haven't laughed like that in countless years. Thank you for that, Kyōryokuna."

Kokei gives All for One a thumbs up, "anytime, man. Anytime."

All for One stands tall once more, giving off his intimidating aura. "That's enough of that. It's time for you to go back in reality, all i ask is you stay focused and determined." All for One speaks, and Kokei felt his vision becoming blurry. All at once, turning him into a wave of colors before making his body disappear completely. AfO chuckles, "The victory and conquering will come with time."

Authors note: That was an intense battle for the first 1v1, and Kokei is the victor! Only a few more battles separate him from the gold. I wonder how much further he'll get.. That's all I've got to say so ill talk to you all later.


	20. Part 20: Kokei vs Katuski

The Nurses' room. Surprisingly, there was no nurse inside. Perhaps she was on break, or just out for the moment. Either way, when Kokei woke up, there was no nurse present. Kokei blinks his eyes a few times before moving his upper body up. He laid on a fairly soft mattress, not as comfortable as his bed back at home though.

He had bandages on the places where blood was visible, which was on his forearms and left cheek. As well at on his right thigh, dark shadow did a good number on him. He wore the same gym uniform, but it was now patched with white thread in the areas where it was damaged. Since he had a short sleeve, his forearm bandages were visible still. As well as the white bandage on the center of his cheek.

When Kokei looked around the room, instead of seeing a nurse, he saw Ochaco. She was on the bed next to him, she looked to be in really bed condition. Cuts and bruises all over her body, her black tank top really showed all the physical damage she took. Kokei gasps and quickly jumps out of bed, reaching a hand out to tap her shoulder. "Ochaco.. are you awake?" Kokei asked, he gained no response.

It was obvious she was out cold, completely knocked out with no sense of consciousness. "What happened to you..?" Kokei questioned, looking about the room he was in. He felt like he was on a horror movie and Ochaco was the first victim. Kokei breathes in greatly, moving his head down to hers. Then, bringing one ear to her lips. And he waited, not breathing and just waiting.

Luckily, she was breathing. Kokei brings his head up from hers, breathing a loud refreshed sigh. "I don't know what happened to you, but get your rest. You need it." With that, Kokei left the Nurses' office.

"That match was so rigged!" Denki shouts, slamming his head into the darkness wall just outside the nurse's office. "That dude didn't even fight me, he just moved out of the way! That was my match to win!"

Minoru, who sat on the ground next to Denki, shakes his head. "At least you got a shot at the last event.."

"That was such bull!" Denki slams his right fist into the wall, but doesn't break it. Only causing for his hand to hurt and swell up, making him have immediate regret. "Ow ow ow.."

While the boys conversed, the nurse's door opens. It quickly captivates both of their attention, gauging who it was that would leave. And who stepped out was none other than Kokei. Kokei peers to his right, seeing the two boys. "Hey guys, and what're you doing here Minoru?"

Minoru looks down to the ground, "just because I didn't make it to the final event doesn't mean I'm not allowed on school grounds!"

Kokei nods, "good point. Oh yeah, how long was i gone for?"

Denki holds his right hand in his left hands' embrace. "Awhile." He answers, but he could tell Kokei wasn't content with that. "After your match they took ya here. You've been here for like an hour. Hope you enjoyed you took advantage of that time and rested."

"Yeah, i took a nap in that time." Kokei rubs the back of his head, he had a bit of a headache. But since the nurse wasn't in the room, he took the liberty of taking 2 of her aspirins. "In that much time, the other matches surely ended."

Minoru sighs, "yeeep."

"Eijiro beat Mezo in a really close battle and Katsuki just beat the mess outta Ochaco. It was really unneeded." Denki firmly grips his right hand. "I wouldn't beat her up like that even if she wanted it.."

Kokei peers at Denki sternly, "would you really?"

Denki sighs and shakes his head, "no.. no, I'd- I'd do it."

"You're sad." Kokei responds, 'i can't believe Katsuki did that to Ochaco. Well, i can but it's just.. wow. I don't wanna ask anymore about Ochaco. I might slip up and let them know she's in there, since they didn't know i was in there they probably don't know who else is in there. I don't wanna leave her alone with these creeps, but i need to go prepare for my next match.' Kokei clears his throat, "alright, I'll talk to you guys later."

Denki and Minoru wave at Kokei, "seeya." They say on unison while Kokei takes his leave.

\--

"Match 2: Iida Tenya vs. Kro!" Midnight shouts, the crowd having mixed emotions on cheering or not. Considering how the last match involving Kro went, the crowd was skeptical. But, the complete war that had just occurred between Izuku and Shoto got the crowd pumped up for more. Especially since it involved the first sighting of Shoto's fire ability.

The appearances of Tenya and Kro got the crowds' motivation all over the place. Tenya was used as a model and Kro didn't even fight and won due to a peculiar occurrence.

Nevertheless, both people arrived on their appropriate side of the arena. Kro had his usual flock of crows around himself, while Tenya just had a serious stare at Kro. "Alright, both people are here, so.. let the battle begin!" With Midnights words, Tenya began a swift sprint at Kro.

Once again, Kro simply stood and looked at Tenya. Tenya uses his jets on his calves to propel himself at Kro quickly. Using this method he got within 20 feet of Kro in a few seconds. But, instead of rushing Kro fully, Tenya stops moving when he got around 10 feet close to Kro. He figured that why Denki lost was due to rushing himself out of the ring, and Tenya didn't want this to happen to him.

Yet, in the next moment, Tenya was now outside of the rectangle of a ring. And Kro, once again faced his opponent while his crowd flocked around him. Tenya looks around himself in disbelief, and the crowd stays silent in disbelief as well. Even Midnight, he referee, was completely confused.

Kro turns his head to look back and up at Midnight, "did i win?" He asks in a monotone voice, sounding uninterested.

Midnight clears her throat, "ah- yes. The winner of Match 2 is Kro!" The crowd slowly begins clapping, not sure if they even should. "We will begin the second half of matches momentarily!"

\--

"Match 3, Kokei Kyōryokuna vs. Asui Tsuyu!" Midnight shouts, Kokei and Tsuyu taking this opportunity to take place on stage. While these two took to the ring, the crowd cheered loudly. Both these students had promising battles and the people couldn't wait to see the victor. Once they both were there, Midnight began again. "Since both people are here, let the battle begin!"

The battle between Kokei and Tsuyu was short lived. In the beginning, Kokei dodged her attacks and stayed on the defensive and Tsuyu could do near nothing to get him. Once Kokei learned this, he used a couple 'pushes' on her. She used her frog-like ability of jumping to avoid most of these attacks. When he landed a push, it pushed her a good bit back. Since she was lighter than Fumikage, she actually got pushed.

It kept up like this up until Kokei used one 'destroy' on her while she was in the air. This launched her back real far, she couldn't use her tongue on Kokei to latch onto since the air was too strong. All she could do was hope she didn't land outside the ring, to which, she was lucky. Up until Kokei used another 'push' on her while she was on the edge of the rectangle, giving her the shove she needed to fall outside the ring.

Midnight nods her head, looking at Tsuyu clearly being outside the ring. "Alright, the winner of match 3 is Kokei Kyōryokuna!" The crowd loudly cheers, even though the battle wasn't too close and anyone's game like it seemed to be in the beginning, it still was a entertaining battle.

After Kokei was declared the victor, he went to the side of the ring where Tsuyu had fallen off. Once he was there, he saw her below him. Upon seeing her, he smiles. "Good job, you fought well."

Tsuyu smiles back at Kokei, nodding her head. "You went easy on me, ribbit."

Kokei shrugs his shoulders and looks away, "maybe a smudge. Didn't wanna hurt you." Kokei's eyes widen, 'did i really just say that? Sounds like I'm some prince!'

Tsuyu huffs, "you, ribbit, shouldn't have. Ribbit, i can take it, ribbit."

Kokei giggles and holds the back of his head, "my bad."

\--

"Eijiro has been knocked out!" Midnight shouts, causing for Katsuki to huff and look away from the beaten down Eijiro at his feet. During the match, Eijiro had tried to use his harden ability to protect himself from Katsuki's powerful explosions. Unfortunately for him, it didn't work in his favor and Katsuki just blew through his defenses as well. "The winner for match 4 is Katsuki Bakugo!"

The crowd has a mix of cheers and boos for Katsuki, meanwhile, the boy huffs and turns away from Eijiro. Their fight was pretty short lived, only lasting a few minutes and it went on that long with Eijiro just played defense.

"The semifinals will begin shortly!" Midnight announces, the crowd becoming wild with anticipation for what came next.

And back at the 1-A stands, Kokei sat with Shoto. There was a icky feeling in his stomach once again while he thought about who his next opponent was bound to be: Katsuki Bakugo. The beast of his classroom, the roughhousing, aggressive bully of his class that had been bullying him for years.

Kokei didn't let the bullying happen willingly, though, he'd try to fight back and save himself. Too bad that during his younger years, there was no All for One to his name. Only thing he had was his fists, which didn't fare well against explosions.

Kokei clenches his hands into fists while he looked down at the unfazed Katsuki, but his gut was still terrified. 'Well, I've done all that i wanted to do. I think that maybe i should just forfeit this one. I'll put on a show, then back out. He doesn't deserve all of my attention.' Kokei thought, nodding to the idea in his mind.

After Kokei's internal brainstorm, he began conversation with the only other person with him. "So.. Shoto, you're gonna use your fire powers now?"

Shoto glares at Kokei, they sat two rows apart due to all the available space. "I may."

Kokei nods slowly, looking away. "Shoto," Kokei looks back up at Shoto, and he looks down at him. "What is it that you were thinking about earlier? I really- REALLY wanna know."

Shoto breathes in and out coldly, so much so that Kokei thought he saw a snowflake come out his mouth. "I suppose i could use your assistance on coming to a conclusion." Shoto began, "there's something that I just can't wrap my head around during the Cavalry battle. At the end, around 20 seconds left, i read the timer-"

Kokei suddenly cuts Shoto off, "is this about the timer malfunction? I noticed that too, but didn't they fix it?"

Shoto sternly stares at Kokei, "let me finish. And no, this isn't completely about the timer. During this time i know i had the 10 million headband on my person, along with 2 others worth 250 and 645 points. While my team fought with Katsuki's, the timer malfunctioned. Going from 12 seconds to 7. I paid no attention to this, but after the battle had ended, i looked to my headbands and my most prized one was missing. And when i looked to what team had possession of it, and it was Katsuki's."

Kokei awes, "huh, that's really weird. Between 20 seconds to the end, which really was 15 seconds, Katsuki must've gotten hold of your headband."

"That's the thing, during our scuffle, i purposely kept far enough away from him as to prevent my headbands from being taken. It's odd to me now he obtained it anyway, and my 10 million no less. Instead, i had a measly 190 points to show for it."

"That really is weird.. sorry but, i have no ideas to what happened. Maybe something will come to me later, though." Kokei answers and Shoto huffs looking away.

"I expected no less." Shoto responds coldly, and the two sat in silence until Shoto was called for the first match of the semifinals.

"Ooookay!" Midnight announces with a pose, "it's time for match 1 of the two part semifinals!" The crowd loudly shows their appreciation for this event, a wave of cheers and happy shouts plagued the stands. "Presenting our first 2 fighters of this event: Kro and Shoto Todoroki!"

Upon hearing Kro's name again, the crowd began their usual awkward and confused half-cheer while the boys take stand on the stage. This was sure to be a great battle, the boy who won all his matches in a matter of seconds verses the son of Hellflame. "Alright," Midnight begins, "both people are on the field so.. let the battle begin!"

Kokei, who stood in the corridor for his match, takes this opportunity to think. 'Alright, this is a good matchup so it should at least give me some time to come up with a plan to beat-' Before Kokei could even complete his thought, the match was already over, Shoto had won. The reason for this: moments after the battle began, Shoto preparing himself for a serious duel, Kro simply turned away from Shoto and walked out of bounds. Getting himself disqualified within just a few seconds of the battle beginning.

Everyone, literally, everyone in the crowd was in complete shock. Even Midnight, who needed to confirm what happened before announcing the winner of the fight. "Well- alright, the winner of Match 1 is Shoto Todoroki!"

The crowd took a very long time before beginning to clap and cheer for Shoto's victory, it felt like such a unearned win. Even Shoto looked disappointed, but that was his usual facial expression. "So, it's now time for Match 2 of the semifinals!" Midnight shouts, barely regaining any excitement from the crowd. "Could i please have the fighters for this battle, Katsuki Bakugo and Kokei Kyōrokuna, on the field?"

And, just like that, it was showtime. Kokei clears his throat before walking out the corridor and onto the battlefield. When Kokei and Katsuki made their way onto the field, the crowd began cheering. Even though their last battle was disappointing, they had a feeling this one wouldn't end up the same.

Across the field, Katsuki angrily stared at Kokei. Even his gaze was intimidating to Kokei, he was a scary guy. "So," Midnight announces, "both contestants are on the battlefield. Since this is the case, the battle.. starts now!"

Out the gate, Katsuki immediately rushes Kokei. He had a sadistic smile while he used his explosions as a means of propelling himself. As for Kokei, he simply runs toward Katsuki. Even before running there already was a sweat drop dripping down his forehead.

The two of them meet in the middle, Kokei aiming his hand at the boy, "pu-" but before he could finish the words, Katsuki does a roundhouse kick into Kokei's right side. As the foot lands with his ribs, there was a cracking noise of his bones breaking. Kokei, oblivious to this attack, gets launched by the kick. It sends the boy flying, tumbling on the ground like a tumbleweed. Kokei finally stops a few feet away from Katsuki, laying on the ground in pain.

Katsuki groans, taking a couple steps closer to Kokei but keeps his distance. "Come on Kokei, you and Izuku finally get quirks yet you still suck!"

Kokei places one leg down firmly on the ground, leaning on this leg to get himself up. But, once he got fully up, Katsuki uses an explosion on Kokei. This attack launches Kokei back even further, putting him on the edge of the ring. 'This isn't going as i hoped..' Kokei thought, a smile on his face. 'Well, I wasn't expecting on winning anyway.'

"Come on, young Kyōryokuna, don't let him disrespect you like this!" AfO shouts at Kokei, but he could barely even move his body. "Don't let him have the satisfaction."

Katsuki huffs, taking even more steps closer to Kokei. "You're such a disappointment, loser. Nothing changed, and to think i was getting excited for just another massacre to happen. Feels kinda like middle school, doesn't it?" Katsuki asks, arriving at Kokei's body and giving him a swift kick. In response to this, the crowd loudly boos Katsuki for his unsportsmanlike conduct. But it seemed like Katsuki didn't care.

Kokei places both his hands on the ground, attempting to push himself up before Katsuki roughly slams his foot down on Kokei's back. Kokei flops back down onto the ground, coughing up blood that of which pooled into a puddle on the ground under his mouth. "I guess you really do just suck, whatever. If you're not gonna fight back then there's no point in wasting my time." Katsuki states with a disinterested tone.

"Do something, Kyōryokuna!" All for One commands Kokei, trying his best to make Kokei do anything other than let himself take this abuse. "You have my quirk to prevent beatings exactly like this, how do you expect to be a true hero if you don't give it your all?"

Katsuki takes his foot off Kokei's back and uses it to slam into Kokei's side once more. But this time, Kokei wraps his left arm around Katsuki's leg. Then, Kokei looks up at Katsuki, blood running down his bottom lip and dried blood on his cheeks. Not to mention his bandage was burned off by Katsuki's attacks. Kokei stares at Katsuki with anger in his eyes, and Katsuki simply smiles back. "You finally gonna fight back now?"

Kokei doesn't respond, instead throwing his fist towards Katsuki's stomach. But Katsuki lunges his body back, breaking free of Kokei's grip. Kokei uses this time to get himself up onto his feet, the entire crowd simultaneously cheering for the unexpected juicy turn. Everyone had lost hope in Kokei, but in just a few seconds he made them regain it.

Kokei's uniform already took a lashing, and his face was slathered in his own internal and external blood. Kokei aims his left hand at Katsuki, "push!" Kokei shouts causing for Katsuki to vault to the side of his attack. 'I need to see how well my attacks do on him so i can have some bearings.'

So, Kokei begins reusing Push on Katsuki. It takes him 4 pushes before he finally lands one, to which Katsuki barely moves an inch back. And in response to this, Katsuki launches himself toward Kokei with the intent to use another roundhouse. Kokei knew this, since his moves were becoming predictable.

As Katsuki arrives in front of Kokei, his leg swinging around to kick him, the crowd holds their breath in anticipation. But, Kokei jumps up over the kick. Using Air walk to bring himself high enough in the air that he'd be out of range.

Katsuki already had so much force in his attack that he couldn't stop it even when he knew it didn't land. Kokei aims his left hand down at Katsuki's head below him, loudly shouting "DESTROY!" And what came of it was nothing lees than destruction.

The destroy slams Katsuki down onto the ground, like gravity was pulling heavy onto him. He was shoved so hard into the ground, that the cement below him cracks to allow for him to go down lower. His outfit was getting scraped and cut up, rips and tears appearing on it. Katsuki tries to raise his arms so he could use explosion as a counter, but the force was too strong. Instead, he uses explosion on his right hand, propelling himself to the left.

This effectively gets Katsuki out of the circle range of Kokei's attack, just to the side of his destructive air. Even after Katsuki slid out from the attack, Kokei kept using his cannon for 5 more seconds. And when he finally stopped, Kokei stopped floating and fell to the ground. He was barely conscious and breathing in and out very heavy as he stood, unmoving. There was a mix of smoke and dust where the two had battled, not showing any signs of clearing up soon. A pit in the ground was created with the aftermath of Kokei's attack and Kokei's left arm was severely injured from it all.

But soon after Kokei stopped his attack, something lunged through the smoke at the boy. It was Katsuki, running at Kokei and slamming a hard punch at the boy's jawline. Kokei swiftly raises his right arm to grab Katsuki's arm, but he just uses his other hand to use explosion on Kokei's stomach.

Kokei, once again, goes flying back from this attack. He tumbles and sprawls on the ground, landing on the other end of the field. Now, there was even a hole at the center of Kokei's outfit, showing off his mildly developed abs. Kokei lays on his back, looking up at the sky. He felt so tired, sleepy even. His left arm was tingly from the intensive 'Destroy' that he had used. And when he looked to the timer, it read '5:45'. They were fighting for only 4 minutes, yet it felt like an eternity.

"Come on, Kyōryokuna, you can still win this!" AfO informs the boy, "that one wild Air Cannon attack you used has shaken up Bakugo! Use my quirk: Super Regeneration. It can regenerate any sort of injuries on your body at incredible speeds."

Kokei blinks a couple times, he could hear Katsuki's quick footsteps coming toward him. 'He doesn't show pain too well.' Kokei thought, closing his eyes. 'I can still fight.. right?' Kokei attempts to raise his left arm, but all he felt was pure agony and pain. "Arrgh!" Kokei shouts, trying to pull his arms up. 'Regeneration.. healing, mending wounds..' Kokei thought, imagining his physical wounds mending themselves. And as he did, they did.

The cut on his cheek, the bruises and cuts all of it. Besides the dust and debris on him, his wounds were completely healed. Including his broken ribs and injured left arm. This allowed for Kokei to get back onto his feet much easier, some minor pain but nothing fatal.

Kokei faces Katsuki, he was nearing Kokei at an alarming rate. 'One final attack, that's all I have the energy for.' Kokei told AfO, bringing his left arm up and aiming it at Katsuki. Kokei waits, waiting for Katsuki to get in closer before even thinking about using a attack.

Before Katsuki fully makes it to Kokei, he slams his hands down to the ground. The result of this being a bright light, almost blinding to Kokei. "Stun Grenade!" Katsuki shouts, sprinting at Kokei to cover their distance. Luckily, Kokei used Infared Ray to still see close up. So, when Katsuki was just a few feet in front of him, he saw the boy.

And with seeing him, Kokei launches his final attack. "Destroy!" Kokei screams, then Katsuki does his war cry too.

"Explosion!" Katsuki shouts back, bringing both his hands together in order to create a close ranged monster of a attack. The clash between these monstrous attacks was amazing, many mini-explosions were created by Katsuki to increase his damage. While Kokei curves his fingertips to make a slimmer shot that would hopefully penetrate the explosions.

The result for this collision, was a even huger explosion of blazing fire, bright light and smoke. All the air Kokei was using only fueled the fire and flames of Katsuki's attack, and he was using both hands.

It was only inevitable for Katsuki's explosions to overpower Kokei's air, and when it did, Kokei went flying back. But Katsuki wasn't unfazed by the clash, he was sent tumbling back a few feet as well. In the end, Kokei was sent much farther. The entire crowd held their breath as they waited to see the aftermath of their battle. And as the smoke cleared, Katsuki was in the middle of the ring meanwhile Kokei was facedown and passed out on the outside.

The crowd loudly cheers, they didn't even care who won, they just loved the unbelievably intense battle that just occurred. "What a battle for the ages!" Midnight shouts, Before she could even announce who won, staff members rush out to care for Kokei. Katsuki was still awake, but he was covered in bruises, sweat and wore a damaged uniform. "The winner for battle 2 of the semifinals- is Katsuki Bakugo!"

Authors note: What an intense battle! Unfortunately, Kokei has finally been defeated. Third place is nothing to be mad at, though. That's about all i have to say, so I'll talk to you all later.


	21. Part 21: Crook Encounter

"And now, for the First year U.A. Festival awards ceremony!" Midnight announces, the sun was getting ready to set by the time these awards are coming around. Midnight stood in front of three podiums, one colored in brown at the lowest altitude, the second colored in gray and had the second highest, the final being the tallest and yellow. The yellow podium was in the middle of the two others, and there were people standing upon each one.

On the yellow, was Katsuki. He was full of rage, growling and shouting even while bis body was chained to his podium. He was angered by how he became the winner of the Freshman's Sports Festival. On the gray, stood Shoto. He had a unfazed and somewhat sad expression on his face. And finally, on the brown podium, Kokei stood. Kokei also looked expressionless on his stand, simply standing and looking forward at the media and their flashing cameras. Kro had technically earned 3rd place as well, but he stated he didn't want the award.

"And now, we have the well respected and admired symbol of hope, All Night here to distribute the awards!" Midnight shouts, causing for All Might to run out from one of the corridors and approaching the center of the arena. The entire stadium was in confusion as to who 'All Night' was, but they cheered nonetheless for the number 1 hero.

Once All Might got in front of the podiums with Midnight, he speaks with enthusiasm. "I am here!.. to give out the awards." He had three medals in his hands, each color coordinated with each podium. "By the way," he whispers to Midnight, "who's All Night?"

Midnight grins and covers her mouth, acting surprised. "Oops, my bad."

All Might shakes his head, "i expected no less from you." He states with a grin and a small chuckle. Then, All Might turns his attention to Kokei. He walks over to the boy's podium, even on the podium All Might was still just barely taller than Kokei. "Young Kyōryokuna, you allowed for yourself to be attacked many times causing for you to take unnecessary damage and end up being more fatigued than needed."

Kokei clenches his teeth together and loosely balls his hands into fists. Just looking into the eyes of this man felt like a prison sentence. 'He acts so high and mighty, simply because he's strong.' Kokei thought, 'i bet he doesn't even remember that I was just a backup student.'

"He doesn't remember cause he doesn't care, that's just the type of person he is." All for One states, "that's Toshinori for you, very egotistical."

"Still, you achieved Third place in this challenging Festival. That's something you should be proud of." All Might says, gently bringing the bronze medal over Kokei's head and letting it drop to his neck. Allowing for it to rest upon Kokei's neck. "Congratulations, Kokei Kyōryokuna." Then, he moved onto the next person: Shoto Todoroki. "Young Todoroki, why didn't you use your flames against Bakugo?"

Shoto looks to the ground, "even though Izuku showed me a new perspective on my abilities, i still have doubts. I don't want to be hasty and use my powers without being fully certain of them."

All Might nods, placing the silver medal around Shoto's neck. And finally, he moves onto Katsuki. All Might attempts to place the medal around Katsuki's neck, but Katsuki growls and doesn't allow it. So instead, he rests the medal on his mouth. Once done, he grabs Midnight's microphone and closes out the Sports Festival.

\--

"Kokei!!" Sobokuna runs up to Kokei the moment he walks through the front door. She wraps both her arms around the boy, holding him in a tight embrace.

Kokei, stunned at first, wraps his arms around his mother too. "Hey, mom."

"You did so good! I had no idea you were that powerful! I'm so proud!" Sobokuna rubs her forehead against Kokei's, "why didn't you come talk to me during the break?"

"I looked for you, but I couldn't find you." Kokei responds, using his infrared ray. She was Red, just as always.

"Awh, well that's okay." Sobokuna lets go of Kokei, bringing her hands down to the medal around his neck. "Oooh, it's so amazing!" She compliments him while inspecting the medal all around.

"Yeah, it is. I didn't expect to get as far as i did." Kokei responds, looking down at the medal himself.

Sobokuna brings a hand up to the top of Kokei's head, rubbing his hair around. "I knew i was right when I predicted that you'd be special, I knew it!" Kokei closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her fingers brushing through his hair. "Oh yea, you're probably so tired! It's night, after all."

Kokei looks behind himself, out the door was pitch black darkness. On his walk home the sun was setting, and it was beautiful. "I am, good thing i got 2 naps in throughout the day. Well- one was a knockout.."

Sobokuna shakes her head, "nuh uh! I don't want to hear about that fight! You should've won that battle, you fought so hard! And that Katsuki boy, he's very cocky."

Kokei giggles, "yeah, he definitely is. I.. i fought really hard against him.." Kokei looked to the ground, feeling a tear run down his face. "Did i- did i do good, mom?" Kokei asks, looking up at his mom with watery eyes.

Sobokuna stares at Kokei with disbelief, "are you kidding me?" She asks, "of course you did! I already said you were amazing!" She responds, wrapping her arms around Kokei once more. While she held him, she places a kiss on his forehead. "You did great." She repeats, hugging him tightly.

Kokei hugs her back tight, closing his eyes allowing for another few tears to fall. "I worked so hard.." Kokei whispers, "i killed.." Kokei whispers, so quiet that Sobokuna couldn't hear clearly what he was saying. "I love you, mom."

Sobokuna snuggles her head up against Kokei, "i love you too, Kokei."

"Oh. My. God. Kokei! Those battles were so hot!" Jenny shouts into Kokei's ear, bringing a sly smile to his face.

"Thanks, i try." Kokei responds, looking up at the ceiling with the back of his head gently rested upon his pillow.

"That should've been me in third place!" Shihai huffs, crossing both his arms and pouting.

"I don't know how far you would get with Black alone, no offense." Kokei responds, causing for Shihai to whisper a curse under his breath aimed at Kokei.

"Wether you like him or not, you cannot overlook the fact that he fought valiantly and hard." AfO chimes in, "in doing so, he even learned how to use another one of my quirks. You're growing such an alarming rate, it's hard for me to keep track. Keep this type of activity up and you're certain to go far."

Kokei smirks, looking to the right at his opened window. There was a nice, soft breeze coming in through the window. It felt really relaxing. "So, care to tell me more about this new quirk: Super Regeneration?"

"I figured that'd interest you." All for One begins, "as you know, this quirk can regenerate any injuries on your body, includes missing limbs, at incredible speeds."

Kokei awes, "woah.. so i can get my finger chopped off and grow another one.. That's amazing! That's like a starfish."

"Don't go feeling you're invincible now though, because you're not." All for One sternly responds, "it has some weaknesses. Very strong attacks take longer to heal or won't heal at all. And if the wound has been cauterized already, meaning if your body has already began the natural healing process or the wound's been burned closed, the quirk won't have any effect."

"Oh.. well that's still awesome." Kokei commends, "My left arm felt really messed up, maybe even broken. Same goes for my ribs, and the rest of my body felt super sore. Then.. it all went away, that's gonna come in really handy. Not to mention it was easy to learn, since it's a passive like Infrared Ray."

"Precisely, now, get some sleep. You've definitely earned it." With the end of AfO's words, Kokei closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep. Dreaming of all his feats, and the intensive battles he fought in- not to mention the media attention he's received. He was really on his way to becoming.. a hero.

\--

"Ahhh..- the town!" Kokei exclaims, letting out a loud and exaggerated huff. He wore a simple blue shirt, with black stripes on the shoulders, and black shorts. All around him was sunny daylight, random groups of people walking past, and many shops with alleyways of their own. There was the occasional person who'd recognize Kokei from the Festival, to which Kokei just smiled and waved awkwardly. So many things had happened to Kokei in this town, it's where he got All for One, where he first killed, and where he killed again. But he didn't think of it as murder, he was just using their powers.. by taking them away. It was a flawed ideal, but his goals were clear.

'Last time i came into here i was hanging out with Jenny..' Kokei thought, reminiscing about the lustful and affectionate date he has with Jenny. "Well, whatever, I'm not gonna just stand around on my first day off." All the U.A. students got 2 days off from school after the Festival, giving them resting time and teachers planning time. In the end, it aids everyone.

Kokei wanders the town aimlessly, not wanting to go into a shop by himself because he knew very little of fashion. Usually, he'd go clothes shopping with Sobokuna or Izuku and his mom, shopping always was a chore to him. And since it was, he didn't do it. It made it easier that U.A had uniforms for everything so that he wouldn't have to shop for new things to wear each day.

While Kokei walks around the town, he comes near the small portion of land between the food plaza and the mall. He heard a muffled amount of discussion from here, and since he was already heading in this direction, he continued toward there. The mall casted a shadow over this area, there was a road for cars to pass through, but not many took this route. This was because the area was prone to crime taking place, since it had no cameras, so many avoided it.

After half a minute of walking in the same direction, Kokei finally makes it to where he wanted to be. What he saw, was nothing short of a mugging. There were 7 grown men, all with tattoos and thuggish attires, surrounding one girl. One of the men was bigger and buffer than the rest, he wasn't one of the talkers. But the girl.. was someone Kokei knew. Kokei blinks his eyes a couple times, making sure he wasn't seeing things. It was real, the woman in the middle was none other than Momo Yaoyorozu.

She stood tall, around the same height as the hunched men, not as tall as the 6'8 buff man though. Momo wore a turquoise top with a matching skirt. She had a worried look on her face while the men ask her menial questions: "what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?", "you got a boyfriend?", "it's a dangerous area here, you could get in trouble".

Kokei wasted no time getting into a running stance and rushing into the circle of men. He pushes between two of the weaker men, shoving through them and getting in front of Momo. The men all looked confused, looking at one another then back at Kokei. Momo looks at the back of Kokei's head, he was facing away from her and staring at the surrounding thugs instead. "Kokei..?" She asks, a slight tremor in her voice.

Kokei looks back at her, "these guys causing you any trouble?" He asks simply, keeping one eye on the people.

Momo seems surprised by his question, but she answers honestly. "Y-yeah.."

The men gasp, "c'mon, girl, you know you're liking what we're offering." Then, another guy looks to Kokei, "is this your boyfriend? He looks like a twig, you can do so much better."

Kokei doesn't flinch by their words, he had a hint of nervousness in his stomach but it pales in comparison to the Sports Festival he had the other day. So, he toughed through it and raises both his fists up ready to fight. "What're we gonna do to settle this?" Kokei asks, "y'all could leave now, or we fight."

"No, Kokei!" Momo shouts, wrapping both her hands around his left fist and holding it toward her. "You can't use your quirk without a license, it's illegal."

'So that's how she got in this situation, and stayed in it.' Kokei thought, "don't worry, I won't use Air Cannon. Just my fists, fair fistfight."

The giant of a man stepped up to Kokei, looking down at him. "Really, little man? You really wanna tango with the minster Reval?" Reval questions, but before Kokei could respond, Reval swings a heavy right arm punch to his face. This attack makes Kokei go slamming down to the ground, a big red bruise on his left cheek.

Momo kneels down to Kokei's level, placing both her hands on his hurt cheek. "You cowards!"

Yet in response, the men only laugh in her face. "Wouldn't have needed to do that to your boyfriend if you would've given us the money, or you.. or both."

Suddenly, Kokei's bruised cheek heals back to normal and he stands back up. Kokei swings a punch to the gut of Reval, but he just grunted and showed no signs of pain. Only for Kokei to receive another heavy punch to his face, but he was still standing. Then one to his gut, a kick to his leg, a head butt to his forehead and an uppercut finish.

Landing Kokei back on the ground where he started. But it didn't end there, once on the ground, Reval began stomping on Kokei. It didn't take too long for many of the others to join in on the beat down.

But then, someone speaks. "Kokei.. it's fine." Momo says, standing up and looking to the group of men. "I'll just give them the money they want, I don't want you to hurt yourself for me any longer." This preposition makes for the men to stop beating down Kokei, and turn to Momo with greedy eyes. Kokei looks to her, covered in his own blood, mouthing the word: no. But she still kept talking numbers with the men, for Kokei's sake.

"Young Kyōryokuna, i have another quirk to help you." All for One states.

'I can't use quirks right now, AfO, I've got to use my fists.' Kokei thought, healing himself and standing back up to his feet.

"These will help your power, in hand to hand combat." All for One says, "strength enhancers. I absorbed 3 of them, these will make your punches much, much stronger."

Kokei closes his eyes, thinking about punching a fully brick wall and destroying it. All the power and strength that he wants- that he needs. Then, he opens his eyes back up. "Hey, thugs." Kokei says, "c'mon I'm still standing. You weak pieces of garbage can't even defeat me while i use no quirk, pitiful." There was a hint of All for One within his speech.

"Kokei- no, don't!" Momo shakes her head, looking pleadingly at Kokei.

The giant thug, Reval, turns to Kokei, stomping back over to him. "So, you want another boxing match?" He asks in a deep voice and a evil smile.

"Yeah, but if i win you leave her alone." Kokei points to Momo, "and if i lose.. well, you can be the decider."

Reval chuckles, "i like those stakes." He raises both his meaty arms to his chin. "Begin."

Kokei swiftly swings a heavy right arm toward Reval's gut, using 2 of the enhancers. As Kokei's fist flew at Reval's gut, the air seemingly separates by the force of his fist. And as the punch connected, Reval's core is sent pushed back. His body toppling over itself and compacting around where Kokei's fist had landed. Reval is knocked back some, but falls to the ground faster than he could be pushed. And while on the ground, he was completely immobile other than the inaudible sounds of his breath. He was completely unconscious.

Kokei steps his right foot on the thug, looking over at the group of people. "Alright, now, anyone want next?" In response to Kokei's question, all the men scattered. Each one sprinting in different directions and pushing one another out the way to get farther. Then, Kokei looked to the last person left: Momo. "So, did i look cool or not?"

Momo shakes her head, "you're so dumb."

Kokei gives Reval one last kick to his side, then approaches Momo. "Did they take anything from you? Hurt you in anyway?"

Momo sighs and looks away, "well.. i gave them some money."

"Wha-!? But.. but i won!" Kokei shouts, exasperated.

"I didn't think you'd win! Well- not in a mean way but, he was really strong. And.. I didn't want them to hurt you anymore." Momo looks to the ground, shifting her hips side to side slightly. "I felt so weak when you were getting beaten up and I couldn't do anything to help you. It felt like when i lost against Tsu.."

Kokei shakes his head, placing a hand on her left shoulder. As his hand was placed on her, she shuttered but didn't move away. "You're strong too, remember that."

"Not strong enough to get third place.. unlike you." Momo rebuttals in a whisper.

"You made it to the final event, unlike 90% of the other students." Kokei responds slyly, a smirk on his face.

"You've got a point, say, are you doing anything today?" Momo asks, looking back into Kokei's eyes.

"Nope, I've got nothing going on." Kokei says, 'you're lucky i had nothing going on, who knows what would've happened if i had something to do.'

"Well, if you wouldn't mind, i still have some shopping to do. And, i feel nervous doing it by myself now." Momo peers at the ground, she looks somewhat disappointed. Not at Kokei, but herself.

"Yeah, I'll escort you. You're a girl so you probably know about style. You can help me buy something for myself, too." With that, Kokei and Momo leave the unconscious crook to deal with authorities and spend their time going shopping.

\--

"Thank you for the good time, Kokei." Momo commends him, bowing in appreciation. The two of them were just outside the gates that guarded her mansion of a home. It was now evening, for the entirety of the morning Momo and Kokei hung out in the mall. Going from shop to shop, even with her giving money to those thugs she still had a large amount of funds. She even offered to pay for Kokei's clothes after she picked out an abnormal amount of potential options.

"Yeah, it was really fun. We should do it again sometime." Kokei grips the many bags in his hands, he was holding hers as well. Using his normal strength was very straining on his arms, so he used the strength enhancer to make the load lighter.

"Oh- yes, i forgot you're carrying so many bags. My apologies, please, come inside the house." Momo offers, looking into a face recognition module connected to the gate. This made the gate open easily, and she took a step closer to her house. "Come on, you'll be the first person from school to see my house!"

Kokei looks around, he felt like he'd be intruding. Not to mention, he was a boy. Yet that fact seemed to not register with her, or maybe she just didn't care. "Well.. alright, I'll put your bags in the house." Momo walked at the same pace as Kokei so she could talk to him about menial things. And when the got to her front doors, there even was a butler to open the doors for them. "Wow.. this is really fancy."

Momo shrugs her shoulders, "you get used to it." Then, they entered the home. The inside of this building was amazing, such a luxurious and wide entry room. There was furniture and doorways leading to other rooms, with a staircase immediately after entering the house.

"Are your parents not here, or something?" Kokei asks, looking around the giant room he was in.

"I believe they're at work right now." Momo answers, "Oh yeah, come on up to my room so I won't have to carry them up there." Momo says, prancing up the white marble stairs.

Kokei gulps the spit in his mouth, "alright." He follows behind her, she kept a couple steps ahead of him to direct his way. It was challenging for him not to look up her skirt while they went up the stairs, but Kokei tried his best.

Once they arrived at her bedroom door, Kokei felt a real wave of nervousness. "Well, here we are." Momo says, putting her hand on the doorknob.

Kokei was really about to see her room, 'what if she has embarrassing things in here? What do i do if i see them, ask about it? Would she want me to?' Kokei thought, but time didn't stop for his internal monologue. Because while he wondered, Momo simply opened up the door. Revealing her very normal and expected room.

Small teddy bears and hero plushies were the only thing closest to being embarrassing. Her bed was queen sized, her bed frame had a piece of cloth that draped over the bed. Her room was very wide, almost as big as the entry room to the house.

"You have a.. really nice room." Kokei says, placing down all her bags at the front door.

"Thank you, that's very kind." Momo thanks him, looking down at her bags that he placed.

"Alright, I'll leave you to your room and stuff." Kokei says, turning around and taking a step away.

"You could stay for longer, you know." Momo offers, "you can help me train."

'I need to go check in with Tomura and Kurogiri, I haven't been able to do so much recently. Besides, being alone with a girl like Momo would only lead to.. lewd ideas.' Kokei thinks, turning around to see Momo. "Sorry, not today. I have some work to do, but we can tomorrow."

Momo nods, "alright, see you later."

\--

"Alright, haven't done this in a while." Kokei admits, closing his eyes and imagining AfO. He got really good at transforming into him, it was much easier now. Making it only a couple of seconds of focusing to turn into a exact image of AfO. "Time to see what your friends are up to." Kokei reaches a hand out, turning on the transmitter. What appeared was not exactly what he was expecting.

In the bar, Tomura was getting into a scuffle with a man wearing a dark combat suit plated in metal armor across his body. He had spiky black hair that draped over his face and a flat face with no nose. He had red and white rags that acted like scarfs, flowing in the air freely. He held knifes in his hands, to which he seemed quite experienced in the use of them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kokei asks, causing for both the men to glance at Kokei's image.

Kurogiri, who used his portals to halt the two from hurting one another, was the only one to answer. "Sir, this is the Hero Killer: Stain. I brought him here to recruit him, but Tomura and him got into an altercation."

Stain huffs, letting down his guard and glaring at Tomura. "You support meaningless bloodshed, it's as if you have no sense of direction or motive." Stain looks to Kokei's hologram on the wall, "you endorse this as well?"

Kokei huffs, 'do i? I'm.. not okay with meaningless death, yeah.'

"Do you? You've shed blood for some menial reasons." Jenny says, "i mean, you killed me."

'That was all for a reason, it benefited me. I don't want to kill- I don't kill. I simply give myself better chances of success. And if someone's in the way of my goal, then problem solving is necessary.' Kokei thinks, getting his story straight. "No, i only encourage what's needed to be done in order to reach your goal."

Stain grunts, "so then, what's your goal?"

Kokei looks to Tomura, then back to Stain. "My goal.. is to rid the world of evil. There's a cycle of heroes coming to be just for more villains to appear. But if there was a peacemaker, someone to end this repetition, the cycle would end."

Stain ponders what Kokei said for a few moments, then he sheathes his knives. "That's a goal i can understand."

Kokei leans back in his seat, resting his chin on his fist. "Will you elaborate on yours now?"

Stain smiles menacingly, "I'll rid this world of every fake hero. Only in it for fame and fortune, the hero system is corrupted, and i intend on fixing it. Since no one else will take the initiative."

"Hmph, we seem to have similar ideals. I suppose you'll be joining the League, then?" Kokei questions, attempting to secure a warrior that'd aim for the same goal as him.

Stain shrugs, "more or less."

Kokei chuckles, "great."

**Authors note: Wow, Kokei was real selfless to help Momo like that. What a guy! And it looks like Kokei and Stain see eye to eye on their ideals. Was it Surprising? Probably not, Kokei and Stain have similar motives after all. Well, that's all i have to say so I'll talk to you all later.**


	22. Part 22: Internship Offers

"I even got recognized on the train!" Izuku enthusiastically tells Kokei, while they walked down the hallway. Their two day break from school was now over, and they were right back to the usual. Meeting up in the halls and pairing up for the journey to class 1-A. "I didn't even do all that special in the Sports Festival, yet they still knew me."

Kokei shrugs, "you got first in the preliminaries, that was pretty impressive."

"Well, did you get recognized at all? You got in 3rd place overall, i did really good in one event then got last in the one after." Izuku responds, looking to Kokei while he asked.

"Yeah, the other day when i went into town and people knew me." Kokei scratches his left cheek, "i felt like a idol or something."

Izuku nods his head, "that's exactly how i felt too!"

The two boys kept walking down the hall until they were finally near their classroom, but then, they noticed that they were approaching someone. It was a familiar face with a familiar crow on their shoulder, it was Kro. He was leaned up against the wall between Classes 1 A and B. And when the boys got to their classroom door, Kro spoke. "Hey," Kro began, looking over at the boys. "You have time?"

Kokei and Izuku look to one another, both had the same look of confusion. Then, Izuku spoke first. "The time before class starts? It's 5 minutes."

Kro shakes his head, "I don't mean that time, i mean personal time." Then, Kro looked to Kokei, "i have something to talk to you about. You down?"

Kokei stares at Kro, and Kro stared back. 'What does this guy want with me? Well, he's given me no reason to deny.' Kokei thought, glaring over at Izuku, "I'll be right behind you." Izuku nods, leaving Kokei to Kro and entering the doghouse.

Once Izuku was gone, Kro pushes himself off the wall he leaned on. "So, how's your week been going?"

Kokei shrugs, "the Festival was a trial, but i worked through it. You know how it is."

Kro smirks and nods, "all too well."

"So what's this about? I have to get to class, and you do too." Kokei says, sounding a tad bit irritated.

Kro blinks a couple times, then looks into Kokei's eyes. "Something about you piqued my interest. You were placed 41 on the U.A. entrance exams, yet you're still coming to school here. Never in the history of U.A was a backup student accepted into the hero course over one of the higher ranked, yet you were."

Upon hearing Kro's words, Kokei's heartbeat begins speeding up. He felt his forehead perspiring and his palms becoming wet as well. 'How the hell did he learn that?! Only staff should know that and i broke my transmitter!' Kokei shrugs his shoulders, trying to look calmer than he was internally. "Yeah, i got pretty damn lucky."

Kro smirks and nods, "yes, very lucky indeed. The amount of luck you have, for one of the 40 pre-accepted people to not accept, is amazing." Kro puts a finger up under his bottom lip, "now that i think about it, I don't believe that boy was ever found. What was his name? Shi something."

Kokei's breathing became more heavy, 'somehow he found out, he knows everything. Is he trying to threaten me? Is he gonna attempt to blackmail me with this information?' Kokei obverses his surrounding, there was no one else in the hallway, no one to witness if anything were to happen.

After a few moments of Kro messing up Shihai's name, he just decides to give up. "Eh whatever, it doesn't matter. I know you didn't have anything to do with it." Kro looks Kokei up and down, a sly smirk on his face. "You're just lucky. Alright, bye now." With that, Kro turns his back to Kokei and begins on his few feet journey to his classroom door.

'I can't let him go, I can't let him leave knowing what he knows!' Kokei thinks, taking a step forward so he was just a foot away from the boy. 'If i use all 3 strength enhancers, it'll definitely knock him out.. or possibly worse.'

Then, Kokei pulls his right fist back and swings it forward at the back of Kro's head. But it didn't connect, in one moment the boy was a few inches away yet now he was completely gone. Even the crow that rested on the boy's shoulder was completely gone, it was like he was never there in the first place. Kokei simply stands there, dazed and confused. "Hey, Kokei, class is about to start." Tenya says, leaning outside the class doorframe to look at the boy. "You better not be thinking about skipping."

Kokei turns to face Tenya, "my bad. I just had to talk with someone."

"Today, class, we will be covering Hero Informatics." Shota greets the class, he no longer was encased in a burrow of bandages like Frankenstein. He was completely fine again, having made a full recovery from the war at U.S.J. But in response to his words, the class groans in unison. "Yes, Hero informatics, so you'll all be choosing code, or, hero names."

In that exact moment, the tension on the classroom was lifted with a giant sigh. Everyone swore they'd have a test first day back, but the gods had prevailed. "This has a lot to do with the Pro Hero draft picks, since you're all only first years any offers can be taken back before you graduate."

Shota turns to the chalkboard behind him, there was a white sheet covering it. Of which he unveiled to show what was beyond. These were the draft results in order of most to least. Each student eagerly checked for their name first. There were two main powerhouses of the drafts, Katsuki and Shoto. In third was Kokei, with around 1,500 people wanting to recruit him which wasn't much compared to the combined 7 thousand Katsuki and Shoto attained.

"What the hell!? How am i supposed to compete when Shoto and Katsuki are getting all the fame!" Denki shouts, standing up and looking at the board with a sense of pure despair.

Jiro leans back in her seat, "it's weird that Shoto has more offers despite losing to Katsuki."

Momo looks to Katsuki and Shoto, a genuine smile on her face. "Good job!" She looks across the room to Kokei as well, including him in her thanks. Kokei waves at her with a smile, showing that he noticed her congrats.

Shoto huffs and looks to his desk, "i only have that many due to my father's influence. I can't escape him.."

"I suppose no one wants to work with Katsuki because he's so erratic." Hanta says, trying not to catch Katsuki's attention with his gossip. "His demeanor at the Festival was intimidating."

Katsuki loudly snaps back, "they just don't wanna work with me because they're weak!"

Ochaco shrugs with a content smile, "I'm glad i got at least some Pro Heroes to recognize me!"

Minoru points at the bottom of the board, "looks like Izuku got no heroes to choose him." Minoru looks to Izuku, "Probably because of how reckless you were in your fight against Shoto."

"Attention," Shota begins, "although many of you got no offers, you all will spend a week interning with Pro Heroes. Hence why it's so important that you put forth creativity and effort into your hero names. It's what civilians and heroes alike will refer to you by."

Soon after Shota stopped talking, he told the class that he'd give them class time to contemplate a hero name. With this time, Kokei talked with the people in his mind. "I think my name should be based around Air, since that's what I've told others my quirk is." Kokei tell the three, sitting down on the pavement next to AfO's corpse in the oh-so familiar alleyway.

"You should choose something sexual, like AirThruster!" Jenny enthusiastically says with a flirtatious grin.

"Good luck getting that confirmed, if someone asks what his motivation for the name was what would he say?" Shihai questions, to which Jenny shrugs. "Exactly, take it from me, call yourself something cool like Vantablack. That name's cool."

Kokei nods, "it is pretty cool but, doesn't really go along with Air. Is that what you were gonna call yourself with Black?"

Shihai huffs, "yeah, but you took that opportunity away from me." He turns away from Kokei, "just call yourself AirBender and call it a day." Jenny begins to giggle from Shihai's words, which causes for Shihai to start chuckling at what he said too.

"You hooligans aren't giving him any real advice." All for One states, "Kyōryokuna, the quirk you mainly use is Air Cannon. What's something that'd work well with the concept of your known abilities?"

Kokei puts a finger on his lip and looks up at the starry night sky, contemplating a catchy name he could call himself that also made sense for him. "Hmmm, how about.." Kokei slowly talks, "Air.. Striker?"

Shihai and Jenny nod slowly, "that's.. kinda cool." Shihai says, "maybe take out 'Striker' and use 'Strike' instead. AirStrike sounds cool."

Jenny nods in agreement, "i agree."

Kokei smiles, "sounds good then."

AfO looks to Kokei, "young Kyōryokuna, is that what you'll call yourself?"

Kokei stand up, looking at all three of the people in his mind, "yeah, I'll even add some of what Shihai suggested in. My Hero name will be- AirBending hero: AirStrike!"

"Hello, 1-A, i am here to confirm your Hero names." Midnight announces, standing at Shota's teacher podium in his stead. Meanwhile she made Shota pass out canvases to each student in the class. "You all will be presenting the name you've chosen to the rest of the class."

After a few seconds, all the students sat in silence, most to everyone was too scared to go first. So, Yuga took stand at Shota's podium to present his. "My Hero name is: I can not stop twinkling!" He speaks with a wink at the class.

Midnight nods, "well, let's shorten it to Can't Stop Twinkling."

Mina was next to show hers at the podium, "my hero name will be: Alien Queen!"

"No." Midnight says sternly, "i will not allow you to compare yourself to the villain from a movie!"

Next up, Tsuyu took stand to show hers. "Ribbit, mine is: Rainy Season Hero: Froppy. Ribbit." The class all nod in agreement over her name, it was much more tame than the last 2.

Student after student, each student took stand at the podium one at a time to present their names. Just like Tsuyu, when Kokei showed his name, the class seemed to silently agree with it causing for Midnight to easily accept it.

The rest of class was spent with Shota telling the students how the intern selection system will go. The students that received offers would choose from among their nominations, as for everyone else would choose from a different list. Before class was dismissed, Midnight suggests the students choose an agency that best suits their aspirations.

"So, any of you chosen an agency yet?" Mina questions her table of peers, the loud ruckus of it being lunchtime made it somewhat hard for others to hear her clearly.

Minoru smirks, "i have. I have made the intelligent decision of choosing Mt.Lady!"

"Ribbit, you only chose that, ribbit, because you're a pervert. Ribbit." Tsuyu responds, causing for Minoru to sigh and nod.

"Have you chosen what agency you want yet, Izuku?" Ochaco asks Izuku curiously, but he doesn't answer and mutters to himself instead.

Kokei did the same whenever asked which of his options he'd choose from. This was due to the internal monologue he had, contemplating the choices with the people in his mind. To lighten the load, he looked at all of his options and chunked them into 4 sections. Making it so all four of the people in his head, including himself, would search through for the best choices. This worked so effectively that the group was done in just before the end of the school day.

He had narrowed it down to a couple of mainstream pro-heroes and a few lesser known pros. Sadly, Sobokuna wasn't registered as a 'pro-hero' so she didn't give him a offer. One of his final few offers stood out greatly. It was from Tensei Iida, Tenya's brother. Kokei heard from a rumor that Tensei was hospitalized from a run-in with a villain. Specifically, the Hero Killer: Stain. And when Kokei read the contents of his impending apprenticeship, it was confirmed.

The beginning of the letter was congratulating Kokei on how high he ranked in the Sports Festival and how much Kokei, and his quirk, reminded him of himself. Then, Tensei spoke about how odd it was that Kokei used his only one hand for his air propulsion. Tensei said that if Kokei had used both hands, he could've beaten Katsuki. He closed the letter with stating how he was paralyzed and is having a nurse write this letter for him. But Tensei said he could help Kokei learn how to use both hands like he did with himself, since it's obvious Kokei couldn't do it with both hands. At the end, he told Kokei if he wanted to work with him during the internship period he should meet Tensei at his hospital and they'd work from there.

This letter caught Kokei's attention for a number of reasons, first of which, it was true that he could only use one hand. Tensei was the only one to point this out of all the offers Kokei received. Needless to say, it made choosing an agency a much simpler task.

\--

"Welcome to Hosu General Hospital for Recovery and Rehabilitation!" The kind woman behind the counter greets Kokei. Kokei was wearing a new outfit, his shirt had a graphic gold design while his shorts matched the dark shade by being purely dark blue. This outfit was picked out by Momo, so Kokei assumed it was stylish. He liked it too after all. Kokei held his hero costume in his hands, it was the next day which also just so happened to be the day that began the Class 1-A Internships. "Are you here for a checkup or are you visiting?"

"I'm here for uhm, here let me just show you the card." Kokei reaches in his pocket, pulling out the agency card Tensei gave him in his offer. The card stated 'Team Idaten', "I'm here to see Tensei Iida."

The girl stares at the card for a moment, until suddenly she awes and nods. "Ooh are you Kokei Kyōryokuna?"

Kokei nods, "yes, i am. I'm here for the internship from U.A."

The girl nods frantically, "I understand, I understand. Well if i could have you sign in first, I'll be able to tell you where his room is."

After Kokei signed himself into the visitor sheet, the woman stands up and points back behind her at a hallway. "Tensei's room is 4 rooms down the hall and to the left, room 8."

"Alright, thank you." Kokei thanks the woman, leaving her to take the directions he now knew of.

Standing out front of room 8, a certain feeling of anxiousness overcame Kokei. He was going to be meeting and interacting with the pro-hero on the other side of this door for a long period. This was the person he'd be learning from, the hospitalized hero: Tensei Iida.

Eventually, Kokei gained the drive to open the door and step inside. On the other side of this door, was Tensei. He looked near identical to his brother, Tenya, but their facial construction of microscopically different. Tensei laid in his bed, white bandages littered along his body and completely covering his blue hair. He breathed very slow and rigid into a breathing tube, there was a male nurse next to his bed helping him do so.

Kokei looks to the nurse first, since he was the only one of the 2 that was capable of turning their head. "Hello, I'm here for the internship."

The nurse smiles and stands up from the chair he sat in, at one end of Tensei's bed. "I had a feeling, we watched you on the television."

Kokei huffs, "that's cool. It's weird to think about how people know me while i have no idea who they are."

"That's what it's like being a hero! Get used to it!" The nurse says enthusiastically, walking to Kokei and extending a hand out near Kokei's. "My name is Danny Langford, but just call me Dan. Pleased to meet you, Kokei."

Kokei reaches his hand out and grips Dans', shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet you too, Dan. I'm Kokei, but you already know my name."

"Yes, so, Tensei had me create a list of things he'd like you to do post-formal greetings." Dan reaches over to the stand next to Tensei's bed, picking up a sheet of paper and handing it to Kokei.

Kokei peers down at the paper, reading through the list. Most of it was a motivational message of how Tensei could only use his air propulsion from his right arm. Then, he did a workout routine and eventually, things changed. So, of course, the rest of the list was just a workout for Kokei to perform. "...damn. I haven't even put my hero costume down yet."

Tensei peers to Kokei, attempting to say something that he was incapable of saying. Instead, Dan speaks for him. "I believe he's trying to say something along the lines of, 'deal with the hard work'. Sounds like something he'd say."

Kokei sighs, placing his hero costume down on a chair near Tensei. "I won't fail you, mentor." Kokei states, and Tensei weakly nods. 'I feel like a samurai... or something.'

"Well then, carry out your duty! Samurai _Kyōryokuna_." Jenny playfully states, giving Kokei the drive to carry out his newfound mission.

**Author's note: aw yeah, we're at the internship/ Stain arc! This is a good one, so stay tuned! That's all I've got to say for now so I'll talk to you all, later.**


End file.
